


No Guidelines for My Adoration

by Skylarium_Rose



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking but responsibly, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, My own mixmatch headcanons, Oblivious Ultra Magnus, Other couples being cutely domestic, Pining Soundwave, Pining Thundercracker, Post-War, Size Difference, Slow Build, rebuilding cybertron, treaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: Thundercracker didn’t know he wanted a conversationalist until he found two.Soundwave wasn’t looking for an equal or someone he could be vulnerable around. Yet they found him anyway.But most of all, Ultra Magnus had not expected to find something he had never given thought to before.
Relationships: And one secret pairing, Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Soundwave/Ultra Magnus, Soundwave/Ultra Magnus/Thundercracker, Thundercracker/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helpneedmorefanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little beauty is a gift to the wonderful Helpneedmorefanfics because we both decided that Ultra Magnus needed not only a break but a happy ending and some laughter in his life. For reference this take place sometime after this adorable [amnesic story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064517). So without further adieu I present a cute fluffy story for the bluest rare pairing (๑>ᴗ<๑)

"I believe that will conclude our discussions on tax brackets. Is everyone in favor of the amendments made?"

Optimus asks the rest of the room, though his optics were clearly focused on his fellow leader sitting across from him. Anyone who was watching, and they all were, could see Optimus’ optics brighten when he focuses on his contemporary.

On the other side of the wide circular table Megatron reclines in his chair, one he had brought that had a higher back then the others, and smirks secretively at Optimus.

"Yes, I believe these changes will be perfectly adequate to all our means."

"Very good. We can have them written up in two solar cycles and have them posted to the datanet for public viewing."

"That would be perfect. Always so efficient in your decision-making Prime."

"You flatter me Megatron."

With that dangerous smirk he’s known for, Megatron all but purrs, "How could I not."

"W-Well I can’t take credit for all of this," Optimus stutters, optics brighter in his flustered state, "If you hadn’t —"

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus cuts in gently and deftly ignores the whispered sighs of relief from the rest of their little committee, "If you would permit me, I can finish the grammar checks and write up a finished version with annotations for review at the beginning of tomorrow’s meeting."

"That is an excellent idea Magnus," Starscream stands from his chair much to Megatron’s disappointment, "I vote that we adjourn this meeting because _some of us_ have better things to do than flirt in front of an audience." He says with a pointed look to his Amica.

Not looking put out at all by the accusation, Megatron tilts his helm high, smirking.

"You’re just going to break into the lab to flirt and feel up Skyfire after you leave."

"Of course," Starscream say with a flick of his wings, not even bothering to deny the fact, "But at least I will have some class and do it elsewhere from prying optics."

With a sharkticon grin, Megatron reclines further back in his chair, "As if your deviant behavior is considered class."

With an offended gasp that was more akin to Grimlock's claws raking across steel sheets, Starscream slams his servos on the table.

"You take that back!" He hisses, "I have more class in one digit than you!" Pointing said sharp digit at his Amica’s faceplates.

"Are you partners with the Matrix Holder?"

"That’s seduction you idiot!"

Shuttering his optics, Ultra Magnus reminds himself that facepalming was not the proper conduct of a commander. But looking to Prowl and how he was clenching his servos he can see he is struggling to keep his calm as well. Elita had not cared and was covering her faceplates with both servos while Jazz was resting his chin in his palm with a weary smile. As usual when praised or brought into less than appropriate conversation Optimus sat flustered and hiding behind his datapad, hunched like a bitlet trying to play hide-n-seek.

The Decepticon side was no better. Strika’s facial mask was doing an impressive feat to frown as she gives her leaders the side optic. And the upper ridge of Shockwave’s helm was creasing ever further as his singular optic dimmed the longer the two fought. Meanwhile, Soundwave was the only one able to ignore it all and work on with what Ultra Magnus assumes is his set of the annotations.

_Truly a remarkable and diligent operative to work through this level of behavior solar cycle in and solar cycle out._

Having enough of this go-around Ultra Magnus stands to put an end to this Amica nagging.

"Aye."

The conference room goes silence as every bot looks up to him in confusion. Soundwave looks up last and even with the full battle mask he can tell the look he was giving him was a knowing one.

"Starscream of the Decepticon faction put forth a vote and I am voting in accordance to the rules we all agreed on." He explains.

It had been started as a serious rule at the beginning of these talks though a few – Starscream and Jazz – took it down a ridiculous avenue for the first few meetings. Using it to ask for silly votes like removing leaders too focused on each other or to have symbiotes around for 'pats'. After they had put a stop to that and covered any possible loopholes it became a useful tool.

Everyone else immediate stands, voicing their own versions of affirmatives, and filing out of the room at varying speeds. Gathering up his datapads in no rush Ultra Magnus makes his exit with only Soundwave and Elita left in the room.

Closer to the door Soundwave gets there first, but stops to look back, his visor brighter than usual.

"Ultra Magnus: Attentive."

Then with a slight inclination of his helm, that Ultra Magnus returns, Soundwave leaves.

"I’ll say," Elita chuckle as she walks around the opposite side of the circular table, "I don’t think I could handle another 30 breems of that again."

"I assumed that for most of our fellow mechas. I can't imagine most would want to use their time watching Megatron and Starscream arguing." Ultra Magnus says dryly as he waves at the doors to open them for Elita.

She smiles at him and offers her arm, a holdover from their early solar cycles. Gently looping his much bigger arm through hers they walk down the hall, but they don’t get more than a few meters when Ultra Magnus could feel a touch of gloom in Elita’s field.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not with me," She assures him with a pat to his arm, "but Magnus… Don’t you think you deserve a break? You've being working so hard, harder even, than most of us."

"Writing up the documentation will not take more than half of the night if I start now."

With a heavy sigh Elita comes to a stop. Stopping with her Ultra Magnus is concern because he can’t understand what was so distressing about that comment.

"I don’t think you're seeing that’s the point," She says harshly. Taking a deep in-vent she expels it slowly before looking up pleadingly, "You’re rushing to work and finish everything related to the treaty. Even without it finalized, bots are getting along and places are starting to be rebuilt together. After the truce and then our triumph over the Quints plenty of mechas have been, and are, open to working together."

"That makes it all the more important that I finish so we don’t have to exist in limbo any longer."

But his answer does not clear up Elita's expression and leaves Ultra Magnus unsure of why _this_ is troubled one of his oldest friends.

"But you’ve been pulling multiple duties since the truce. That was three thousand stellar cycles ago. And that's not including the most recent war."

"I was busy before the Quintessons."

"Yeah, but that was only dealing with Optimus, Rodimus, and the Decepticons. Much easier," Elita says with a wry grin, "Now you’re helping to write a treaty and build a government. I’ve seen you setting up and enforcing basic laws with Prowl. Helping a few of the original enforcers left and training new ones to be fair. Changing civil, medical, and building laws with Prowl, Ratchet, and Hook."

"Do not forget Hoist."

Smiling forlornly at him she untangles their arms so she can take hold of one of his servos in both of hers.

"I’m just saying you are stretching yourself thin and I think you should take advantage of the break before you break. You’re fine now, but I think you need to try and find the bit of Dion that’s still left and relax."

And the weight of that was share. They had both been in their reformatted forms longer than their original. Ultra Magnus had been in existence twice as long as Dion had ever been allowed.

"I don’t know if there’s any version of him left." He voices woefully.

"I know," Elita says softly, but her smile isn’t as somber anymore, "But I promise he’s in there, you’re still as respectable and humorous as you were back then."

"Others would assume you were jesting if you ever told them I had a sense of humor." He says, his lips lifting just a millimeter.

"It’s just because they aren’t wise to it," She says returning his grin, "But seriously, don’t you think you could take a break tonight. I know you can finished your work with enough time to leave for your apartment at a regular time."

"Alright Elita. I will try —" But at her stern glare he amends the verb, "promise to leave at a respectable time. I’ve set an alarm." He says as he does so.

Smiling brightly, she squeezes his servo, "Thank you Magnus. I’m only doing this because I care."

"I know. Take care."

Leaving after their customary hug, she walks down the other hall as he continues towards his office. He arrives just to see Prowl locking his office and walking in the opposite direction with Jazz in tow. Jazz was latched onto his Bonded’s arm and happily chattering away about what they should do tonight. Prowl listens quietly as his doorwings rotate back in slow circles showing how calm he was at the moment.

Ultra Magnus finds himself watching the monochrome pair until they disappear around the corner before he enters his own office. It always astounded him how effective they were for being of completely different personalities.

Sitting down his holo-screens blink back to life as he pulls his datapad from subspace. Turning it on he checks the work on the annotations and sees that the share link between his datapad and Soundwave's is currently logged into and had 3/8th of the notes correctly annotated and revised. Leaving Soundwave to that Ultra Magnus takes up the task of writing up the notes in more law abiding wording. His digits fly across his textscreen that he doesn’t realized he had converted all the notes to text by the time his alarm went off four joors later.

Saving his work once again Ultra Magnus stares at his agenda of other work he could start now, but before he can open one he can see Elita’s stern glare spark across his processor. He knows that if she thinks he’s not following something for his health she will tell Optimus and Rodimus in her despairing tone and they’ll come running with chromepuppy optics and... he is too weak to them both even after all these millennia. Plus, he doesn’t want to risk his schedule being thrown off if they decide on another intervention and then include Ratchet.

Glancing at the saved document on the shared link datapad he notices that even Soundwave had signed out. Sighing, Ultra Magnus begins to slowly turn everything off to leave early for the night, but not before sending more paperwork for the laws and rules around building permits to his personal datapad. Locking up and walking to the elevator he finds he wasn’t the only one leaving at this fated time.

"Good evening Soundwave," He greets the shorter commander as he approaches.

If the other was surprised by him he does not show it as he turns slowly to him and nods. Returning it they wait for the elevator in silence. In his time working with the other, Ultra Magnus had found the deployer to be an efficient worker, though silent for long stretches of time. It did not bother Ultra Magnus, in fact, he found it pleasant, compatible even.

"Ultra Magnus: Departure deviating from normal schedule."

Ultra Magnus is surprise more by the subject of the comment than the suddenness of the comment itself, but reminds himself that the title Communications Specialist could be broader to include security.

"Yes, Elita-One brought it to my attention that I might be pulling myself in too many directions."

As the elevator pings its arrival he lets Soundwave enter first before stepping into the lift.

"I decided it would not ruin my usual schedule if I did so just once."

His shorter companion stares up at him thoughtfully before nodding to himself and turning back to the doors. But only a few floors before the bottom does he speak up again.

“Query: Destination?”

Soundwave states as he tilts his helm up partially making it look like he was raising an optic ridge at him.

"I do not have one. I was thinking I would just go home."

"Ultra Magnus: Does not enjoy rowdiness or silliness for fun," The tilt of his helm and his synthesize tone makes the comment sound that much more sarcastic.

"Not in the slightest," He answers, pleasantly surprised by Soundwave’s talkativeness.

"Query: Does Ultra Magnus enjoy refreshments?"

"Occasionally."

"Soundwave: Knows of small bar. Nosie Level: Acceptable parameters."

If they were acceptable for Soundwave it was likely perfect for him as well.

As an early show of trust between factions myths were dispel about certain mechas with the hope of building ties instead of relying on Optimus and Megatron staying stupidly in love, even if the chance of that falling through was only about 0.1%. They put to rest the worrying concept of Starscream’s non-existence sonic scream and Optimus' special energy pulse. They do reveal Elita’s time stop ability and the Decepticons admit that Soundwave is not an outlier telepath as they had once feared, but an outlier in terms of overpowered senses. That is what allowed him to gather information incredibility easy, but it was also a strain and the reason he wore the full battlemask.

"As tonight will be my only time rebelling against my schedule I would not mind exploring. I have the night to myself." Though he still planned to work when he finally made it to his habsuite.

Soundwave promptly sends over the coordinates of the bar, called Harmonies, as the doors of the lift open for them. When they make it to the doors Soundwave bends at the waist for a shallow bow.

"Good evening Ultra Magnus," And with that leaves the remodeled conservatory building.

Stepping out as well Ultra Magnus' systems are immediately cooled by the cold air and the magnetic tingle in the atmosphere. Looking up he is treated to the Iaconi Borealis lightening up the sky and the scattered growing skyline of his home city-state.

He takes a moment to capture it all and has to agree he is glad with Elita’s decision to leave early tonight. Since they had come back to the city he hadn’t seen the familiar phenomenon. It was also good from a scientific stand point as it proved their planet was not beyond saving, it just required, as Jazz said 'A little TLC'. Smiling at that Ultra Magnus continues on his way to the suggested bar.

The drive to the bar is only a 10 breems away and it was hidden between two derelict, but sturdy buildings. Walking in his optics adjust from the darkness outside to the muted light of the establishment and can see it was fairly crowded, but clean and following codes as much as he could tell. The music was soft and has a low resonant tone that settles nicely in tune with his engines, relaxing him. As he looks around the patrons he is delighted to see a healthy mix of factions, neutrals, and frame types all holding their own conversations. But the bar was still a bit too heady for him.

_I will order one drink, savor it, and leave._

With his mind made up he approaches the bar and looking over the menu of drinks on the counter screen.

"Welcome to Harmonies. What would you like sir?" A green and blue minibot asks him.

"One Mood Whiplash please." And swiping his shanix card the bartender tells him it will be two breems and leaves to go work on it.

As he waits Ultra Magnus looks through his unopened messages from earlier and is glad to see there are only a few non-pressing matters. Although Ratchet’s ominous one for him to come in for a piston check did fill himself with some dread.

"One Mood Whiplash."

Sliding the messages away he reaches out for the indigo drink only for his servos to knock against another’s, their sharp digits nicking his servo.

Turning to apologize his words stop short when he sees Thundercracker, who looks back equally shocked.

It was a true surprise to see as the tallest of the Elite Trine had been mostly unseen. He saw Starscream the most as he sat in on the treaty construction and any other important matters in discussion for the new world order. And Ultra Magnus also saw Skywarp numerous times as he and Sideswipe had discovered each other’s existence and had being getting centuries worth of pranks in. In all that time Thundercracker had been missing and prior to this Ultra Magnus hadn’t given it any thought, but now he was mildly curious for the sudden reappearance.

"Sorry about that," The Seeker says, his voice deeper than what Ultra Magnus expected. It definitely helped live up to his name, "I thought it was mine."

"It is of no consequences. If you ordered the same there is a probability —"

"Here you go Thundercracker, one Mood Whiplash." The same minibot says as she places the drink next to the first one.

With a faint smile the Seeker turns back to him, "You were saying?"

"That I might be mistaken," He says lightly and Thundercracker’s smile gains some volume.

"It is what it is," Shrugging before taking his drink, "I haven’t seen you in here before."

"No," Taking his own he looks out onto the bar, "It has been highly advised that I take a break and this establishment was suggested to me."

"It's a good choice...... Well if you’re not a regular do you want to sit with me?" Thundercracker asks as he points back towards an empty booth, "As an apology to nicking your servo."

He had planned to stand at the bar, out of the way of pede traffic of course, but this could be a perfect opportunity to see if all the work he and his fellow commanders were doing was popular.

"Thank you. I will." And follows the Seeker over.

Comfortable in the booth Ultra Magnus takes a sip of his drink while Thundercracker gets settled. The drink is much richer than he remembers having and relishes the sharp savory taste of the high grade petrol used.

"The petrol’s from the Benzuli Expanse," And looking over his drink he see another faint smile from his companion, "Apparently a lot of the broken up planetoids there housed the petrol used. Its so cold its crystallized to a point and has been untouched for thousands of centuries."

Ultra Magnus is surprised he knew, but before he can ask how Thundercracker explains, "You're making the same face I'm sure I did when I first tried it." He says his frame lightly rattling with a silent chuckle.

"It is refreshing." Ultra Magnus compliments, but even he could tell that the delivery was done somewhat lamely.

But Thundercracker hums in agreement before drinking some of his own.

"Thundercracker, I wanted to know if it would be acceptable to ask you a question?"

"About?"

"About life for the average mecha since we have moved into full scale reconstruction. I wanted to ask someone with a more personable view. I know we are doing the right thing, but —"

"Well not everybot will be happy even if you try to please them," Thundercracker interrupts gently, "But I will say its going well. I personally don’t have a lot to say, but Star does and he’s getting Vos rebuilt so I'm happy about that."

Early on when reconstruction was purposed it was agreed upon that city-states that suffered the most damages and the ones that would show a united front would get premier materials and allowed to allocate work there. This placed Vos, Crystal City, and Praxus at the top of the list along with Iacon and Kaon, which were all coming along very well in the past few quartexes. They were nothing like their former glory, but the layout could be seen if glimpsed from above. This was the complete opposite for the pole city-states. It took three quartexes worth of discussions before an entirely new set of blueprints were drawn up for both to erase the divides both old city-states thrived on.

"Everything else is coming back bit by bit, like little stores, places like this, or the Crystal Gardens. I even donated one of the Vosian crystal bevels I had to the new site. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything but a frown on Prowl’s faceplates, but that smile was, yeah, it nice to see that life in general is trying to come back," Thundercracker smiles to himself as he stares fondly into his drink, "I had to test out that one Space Bridge Star and your scientists put together and it had pretty good range. I only had to travel an extra joor each time to get to the Neutral colonies that signed presumptively to the treaty with us. Then we have those twenty Ground Bridges now to move around easier. I know there are only like seven, maybe eight, places you can go, but it's something." 

"It is. Is there anything else?" Ultra Magnus prompts gently, eager to hear more.

Looking up Thundercracker shrugs, giving him a perplexed grin, "Not much, just mechas trying to build something better. I guess I can say there isn’t really any hostilities towards anyone else, or at least that I’ve seen. It’s all focused on how we’re all going to go forward and make sure we never have to fight again. It weird, but kind of humbling to actually see us come together to do something again. It actually reminds me of Jumpstorm's team-up with Stormswitch to bring peace to —"

And the next noise the Seeker makes sounds like a stalled engine as his faceplates twist into one of shame. Ultra Magnus watches in fascination as Thundercracker starts to color a deep grey over his olfactory sensor and high across his cheeks as he looks around frantically.

"Forget I said anything," He whispers sadly as he hunches over the table, field swirling with embarrassment, "You can leave if you want," He mumbles.

"Why? Everything you said was helpful. And I believe the analogy you were going to make about Jumpstorm and their Knights' alliance with Stormswitch and her Renegades would have been valid for this conversation."

For a long breem Thundercracker doesn't move from the uncomfortable position. But as he slowly rights himself Thundercracker stares blankly at him and asks quietly, "You – You’ve read it?" 

"Yes."

"The whole series? All six books?"

"Yes."

The Seeker’s continued gobsmacked expression leaves Ultra Magnus worry, but before he can ask about his status Thundercracker speaks up.

"Wow I - um - Its - I’m not trying to be rude, but you seem more like the one to read biographies or manuals."

"I have been told something similar," Ultra Magnus agrees with a faint and wry grin, "I do consume forms of literature that are usually nonfiction. But a certain injury and overprotective friends kept me from work, so reading was the next best option."

_Even if one-third was done as dramatic readings._

It had been towards the midpoint of their war, but straits had been desperate enough that he was caught during the first round of chemical warfare. Only a small number of the soldiers he led had survived under the cover of what was once a multiple lane overpass. He lost about 65% of his mass that battle as he was protecting two of his younger soldiers from the Rainmakers. He needed extensive repairs and was laid up in intensive care for almost two stellar cycles. When he became conscience again any form of work was strictly off the table and no one could be persuaded otherwise.

It had been Optimus who suggested the series, but it was Rodimus, then a very young Hot Rod, that had roped Optimus, Jazz, and surprisingly Chromia into reading the series to him in a ‘fun way’. Rodimus' logic at the time was that if he was in berth than Optimus needed to read to him like the leader did for Hot Rod's berthtime stories. With Hot Rod supervising, the readings went on until he had both hands repaired and aligned again. After that he was capable of reading the novels himself, though he could never forget the voices his friends gave the characters.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Thundercracker says awkwardly as he sharp digits tap out an uneven rhythm on the table.

"It was war. Injuries were a given."

"Yeah," Thundercracker whispers looking back to his drink.

Ultra Magnus watches as Thundercracker beings to lightly rake his digits over his knuckles, alternating his servos as he refuses to met Ultra Magnus' gaze. Going over the short exchange he is confused to what caused the sudden pause in their conversation before he begins to think like Optimus and Elita and it dawns on him. He mentally reprimands himself for forgetting that certain facts caused different responses.

"So... You liked it?"

Looking up, not sure when he looked down to his drink, Ultra Magnus sees that Thundercracker was unsure, but clearly willing to salvage their conversation. And Ultra Magnus will not allow it to be in vain. 

"Very much so," He says sitting up straighter so he can give the Seeker his full attention, "Despite the fictional setting it was serious in its approach of historical accuracy and lore-building to support the different city-states customs and laws. Inkwell goes over and beyond to craft these events and does the amazing step of not listing them out, but instead describes them from the point of view from someone outside the conflict or was in the thick of it. I see their use of this literary drive as very poetic and moving, their choice of words then exemplified the scenes."

"It thought so too!" Thundercracker gasps, looking overly enthused, "The diction and the prose, that is. It was powerful yet subtle throughout until it needed to punch you in the faceplates and then curb stomp you with all these emotions. Like Jumpstorm describing the moments of Requiem being snipershot just before he was supposed to walk through the foldspace gate! That really got me, I almost stopped reading then and there."

"That is a ... descriptor... for the feeling it had when that befell him," Ultra Magnus says slowly as the excited Seeker settles down.

Though he had been quite shocked and a touch morose the following solar cycle because of it too. He believed that Inkwell had done their readers a disservice by taking Requiem's life before his arc was finish. He was just starting to see the value of friendship again and was about to go home for the first time in two millennia. To put it mildly, Ultra Magnus was always distraught when rereading the series took him back to that chapter.

"Sorry," Thundercracker chuckles, his laughter was short, but a pleasant deeper timber than his voice, "I spend most of my time with Skywarp so my language is a bit more... _that_ than I meant it to be."

But Ultra Magnus waves the apology away, "No need to be sorry, I am used to it. Rodimus is a nephew to me and I was around when the Twins were growing up."

"Sounds like your life was never boring," Thundercracker grins.

Ultra Magnus was ready to correct the other, but the playfulness in his grin gives Ultra Magnus pause. When he does skim over those memories he can admit he does so with a fonder glance.

"You are not wrong." He says finally to Thundercracker's amusement.

"I'm sure I'm not, but I wanted to ask you about the history you mentioned. I didn’t paid too much attention to the historical accuracy during any of my reads. My focus is usually on the introspection of most of the characters, supporting character in particular," Chuckling again he lightly flares his wings as he leans across the table, "I’m silly like that and get invested in them even if I don’t know what will happen to them or that they might be lost for plot sake."

Drawn in by the enthusiasm Ultra Magnus scoots as close as his size will allow him.

"I thought there were compelling supporting characters too. I don’t concretely remember any, but tell me some of your favorites please. I would enjoy hearing about them."

And the blue Seeker looks beside himself as he beams at him. The smile brightens his face in a marvelous way under the soft light and with their closer proximity it was like nothing Ultra Magnus had ever seen.

While the majority of Cybertronians had mixed city-states, Vos and Praxus had distinct frames. In passing, many thought Vosian Seekers and Praxians all looked the same, but that was not the case. While frames were similarly shaped that was the end of it. They were variances in height, exhaust channels, door wings, wings, chevrons size and shape, facial structure, optic size and shade, and olfactory sensor.

Thundercracker’s faceplates were classical in the way some of the first Cybertronians looked. With a strong nasal ridge, thin lips, and a diamond shaped face under his sturdy helm and his emotive state presented a gentle warmth to his faceplates that had Ultra Magnus captivated. Then as Thundercracker began analyzing one of his favorite characters' motives that aligned, but were skewed from Jumpstrom’s, Ultra Magnus became engulfed in that.

"I agree that Droplight had a duty to her city, but I don’t think her singular quest to take down Steelsplitter did anything more than create trouble for the rest of what Jumpstrom was trying to accomplish." Ultra Magnus adds and Thundercracker jumps on the new topic.

"For the shock and annoyance factor for sure, but you have to look at it from her perceptive," Thundercracker explains, "Ceriisum was always at the mercy of the Neodynous city-state, if they didn’t strike now it would be like that forever. She didn't have to do it with any honor, but she did and that allowed Jumpstrom and Requiem the opening to make that battle legitimate. If not, there could have been a full on war between the two city-states and it would have massacred Ceriisum."

Ultra Magnus' optic ridge goes up at that and Thundercracker does concede to the unspoken point he made.

"Yes, they almost do go to war regardless and yes, it would have been better if Droplight could have been the bigger femme. But I don’t think anyone is that perfect that they wouldn’t try something drastic if they believed it would be for the better. If the hated and downtrodden of her city could be given a chance why not take it."

Ultra Magnus hums, considering, and Thundercracker is sure he's made a DL supporter out of him.

"Yes, it all bares value and truly comes from the situation one was in when reading, which makes the epic so good. But consider..."

He says dryly, but Thundercracker spies the coy little twitch of his lips and has to bite his lip to stop smiling at how easily Ultra Magnus was turning their little talk into something so fun and engaging.

Thundercracker loves his Trine, but they just didn’t have the energy or depth in them to talk about all the interesting aspects that were presented in books and shows.

Star enjoyed dramas and any documentary he could add his two credits to. Warp wasn’t interested in anything deeper than enjoying spy caper or action films with more dramatic acting then actual content. But Thundercracker was also skewed in his interests, liking what appealed to him and had good value and care put into them. This meant no one really wanted to talk shop about the meaning of a certain set or the behind-the-scenes that made the story or art form so compelling.

The fact he found it with Ultra Magnus was an honest shock, but one twist of fate that he was glad for.

He had only vaguely heard rumors of his boringness, but mostly complaints from his Trine. Star said he was unbearably strict and stuck-up and Warp said if he could he would have ‘faced a set of law datapads, but Skywarp was returning home after his latest reprimand so he took it with a grain of quartz. Yet Thundercracker could see why others would be mildly offput by Ultra Magnus with his dry tone, stiff stature, and his impressive size combined with his firm stoic ‘I’m disappointed in you’ expression. It was a bit much.

But he was starting to see pass that.

The way he crafted words were both harsh and delicate. On top of that he listened and asked for clarification and didn’t seem like the one to steamroll somebot with rules unless provoked. Or given the chance as Thundercracker had. When he had asked about the historical accuracy he wasn't expecting the boring, but informative lesson on all the different conflicts and events in the Cyaorium Continuum series. But he did it with such a vigor that it was definitely not a side that Thundercracker would have pegged for one of the highest lawmech of New Cybertron with.

Thundercracker liked the dichotomy.

"So that’s why I think —"

"Ahem."

Turning to the resetting vox, Thundercracker is surprised to see Melody out from behind the bar, that is until he notices that there was no one around the bar except the four workers she had employed.

"Sorry blues, but I’m locking up shop." She says, pointing to the doors.

"I apologize," Ultra Magnus bows, or as much as he could sitting behind a booth, "We must have been too engaged with our discussion. Your establishment provided the perfect atmosphere for meaningful talks."

The minibot gives him a weird quirk of a smile as she tries to understand Ultra Magnus' compliment.

"Thanks glad you enjoyed the stay," She says slowly, "You can leave the glasses. We’re cleaning anyway."

Shuffling out the other workers wave goodbye as they leave. The cold brisk air of the northern pole onlines his systems with a bit more of a kick then Thundercracker wanted, but he’s happy for the extra alertness as it was into the twilight joors now.

Thundercracker turns to his literary partner, to say goodnight, but instead he has to reset his optics to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Standing before him, like some Golden Age noble, was Ultra Magnus offering his arm to him with his other hand out stretch to the complex the higher up staff of both factions had taken to living in. Something that Thundercracker was just now realizing.

And he wasn't the only one realizing something.

"Oh! I apologize I —" Dropping his arm and grimacing a light blush takes over Ultra Magnus' cheeks, just visible in the dual moonlight.

"Yes?" He prompts gently.

"It...It is something I do for Elita when we walk... From when we were young." Ultra Magnus admits softly.

_That's so sweet! A friendly habit that has survived since a bygone era... an era when we were all younger and more naïve._

It was as adorable as it was somber, but Thundercracker pushes those dark thoughts away as he steps forward. 

Holding his arm out he smiles at the surprised look he gets in return, "I don’t mind."

Ultra Magnus was gracious when he thought he was embarrassing himself, the mech deserved the same curtesy, and if that meant walking Thundercracker was fine with that. Yes, he only had four drinks and they were spaced out, but better safe than sorry.

Plus, he was really starting to like talking with Ultra.

"If you're sure?" Ultra asks looking to his arm cautiously.

Keeping his smile encouraging Thundercracker waits for the mech to approach him. Looping his arm through the offered one Thundercracker can’t help smiling wider at the tall Autobot, especially when the size difference was so clear now. But its the heat that Ultra gives off as being a convoy class that has Thundercracker leaning in more.

"I do apologize if I did put you out," Ultra says softly before sighing, "I was going to say, as our current location is unavailable would you be against me walking you back to the apartments so we can continue? If you wish?"

"Sure. All I need is twenty more breems to convince you." Thundercracker smirks.

"Please, present your case." He says in a light tone that had just a touch of humor.

Thundercracker does and by the time they arrive Ultra has admitted defeat and agrees that Droplight was a great complex and righteous character. And the walk as a whole was wonderful. Ultra was very gentlemanly about the whole thing, definitely in a way that he knows would make Star scoff if he told him the The Ultra Magnus was capable of emotions.

"Thanks for walking me, well, us home. I can fly up from here." Thundercracker tells him, and himself, when he steps away from the warmth.

Nodding he turns away for the doors and Thundercracker finds himself resetting his vox suddenly, so hard it causes him to cough a bit at the force he put behind it. He had wanted Ultra’s attention, which he had, but now he had his full concern.

"I’m fine, but I wanted to ask if - Ask if you wanted to do this again," He coughs and tries to smile through the pain, but he knows it's more of a grimace, "Talking about favorite books and the like?"

Ultra's concern returns to his stoic expression as his optics space out, likely checking his HUD, and when he focuses back on him he looks no different.

"With all my responsibilities to the wellbeing of Cybertron I am not sure about the next time I will have a scheduled chance." He says, like a practice script and Thundercracker ducks his helm in shame.

_Of course. I find a good conversationalist and he’s more attached to the regs than other bots._

"But," And Thundercracker helm snaps up, "in the off chance that I do I would very much like to continue this conversation and start new ones." His lips twisting up a centimeter.

"Really!? Yes! I'm mean, Cybertron comes first after all. But thanks, if you can."

Thundercracker mentally kicks himself at how childish he sounded tripping over himself, but the real small smile is worth it in any case.

"Of course," Ultra says and in the next astrosecond Thundercracker has Ultra Magnus’ frequency and is messaging him back, "Until our next meeting." 

"Until then." 

Kicking his thrusters on as quietly as he could, which was still pretty loud, he finds himself lazily corkscrewing around the building up to the top floor. Landing on the darken balcony Thundercracker isn't surprised by the empty apartment. It had been empty as of late since the treaty became closer and closer to being finished and life on New Cybertron settled. Star was either caught up in Skyfire's lab working or in his arms getting centuries worth of cuddles. Which he’ll deny and Warp had to be —

**_POP!_ **

_Here._

Thundercracker immediately raises his arms for the crushing hug Warp is about to give him, though the crushing was more like a slouch into his side.

"You're up late."

"You should be talking," Warp yawns as he snuggles into his side, "And if you must know I was in the brilliant process of pulling off the best prank ever."

"Fantastic." Thundercracker deadpans as he herds his Trinemate into their apartment and around the half unpacked moving crates.

The moment these apartments were finished Star had claimed the top floor for them from Megatron - Thundercracker knows Optimus Prime had to have had a servo in that - and had all their stuff move off the Nemesis. And yet after all that time they still hadn’t put all of it away, except for their rooms and nesting couch.

"So you just got back too. Where were you?" Warp asks sleepily as he grabs a container of coolant from the cooler.

"Out at Harmonies again."

Taking a swing of his drink Warp smirks, "It's past closing time. Way past."

"Yeah, found somebot to talk too." He says with a shrug and instantly regrets it.

"Oohhh!"

"No," Thundercracker cuts him off and snatches the cylinder from him as an afterthought, "Its not a big deal and please don’t make big deal out of it."

Pouting, Warp makes grabby-servos at his drink but he just holds it higher. "If I didn’t know you better I would totally think that would mean it doesn't mean something." Warp grunts as he goes to climb the counter, but as tired as he is all Thundercracker has to do is gently push at his left wing and he stumbles back.

"But since you know me —"

"And you're boring."

"— I play it safe."

"Like I said, boring," Warp continues with a huff and a smug grin, "I know it’s nothing, but I don't get to tease you so much anymore."

"And I am eternally grateful." Thundercracker smirks and chuckles a bit when Warp sticks his glossa out at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hand me back my coolant," Warp demands.

Getting Warp's word, Thundercracker passes over the drink and shakes his helm when his Trinemate snatches it out of his servo. Warp snickers to himself as he pet the cylinder and whispers some nonsense about ultimate power before a yawn cuts him off. Stretching after the long yawn Warp wanders back over and Thundercracker gets that crushing hug that he didn't before. Letting go he watches as the shorter Seeker staggers into his room and flops into his neat pile of glitter pillows.

Shaking his helm at Warp, Thundercracker continues to his room to recharge. Settling against his wide pillows he moves some so they bracket his berth and the wall it shares in case he moves in his sleep again. Dinged wings were the worse first thing in the morning and after it happening twice he vowed to move his berth from the corner. But the beautiful sunrises kept him from doing so. So plan B.

As he powers down Thundercracker notices that he feels lighter than he usually did when he came back from the quiet bar and wonders how that happen. But before he could ponder it further recharge drags him into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note; the energy pulse refers to the cool move Armada Optimus did when he would fold his hands and make a rainbow matrix of light that would hit his enemies.  
> Also the word ‘bevel’ here is the word they use for like a plant seed.
> 
> More important note; everyone has certain heights that I imagine them to be so I’m going to list them here because this isn’t G1 where 2/3 of the cast are all the same height. In this house we love height difference!
> 
> Main couple: Soundwave is 29’, Thundercracker is 32’, and Ultra Magnus is 43’ (ʃƪ¬‿¬)  
>   
> Cassettes: Rumble & Frenzy 8’, Lazerbeak & Buzzsaw 5’ with 9’ wingspan, and Ravage is 9’ long  
>   
> Other couples mention: Megatron is 40’ and Optimus is 39’ || Starscream is 30’ and Skyfire is 50’ (ʃƪ✧‿✧) || Prowl is 29’ and Jazz is 25’  
>   
> Other Characters: Elita is 32’, Strika is 43’, Shockwave is 39’, Rodimus is 29’, Sunstreaker & Sideswipe 31’, and Skywarp is 30’  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on chapter one! I’m happy to see you've all enjoyed it and I'm so excited to continue ♥\\(ˆ◡ˆ)/
> 
> But first, the update schedule. I’ll be updating once a month. I'm confident enough to say that, because barring one chapter, all of the drafts have extensive dialogue already. Now it's just a matter of setting the mood and scene in between the talking. What, like it’s hard 😅  
> Second, comm. communications will look like so || speech || & text communications like this [[ speech ]].
> 
> Now with logistics out of the way lets get on with the story!

Seeing the flash of navy Ultra Magnus' helm snaps towards it, and he calls out when he sees he was correct.

"Soundwave." 

Thankfully the other stops walking to look back at him. Walking up to the corner Ultra Magnus rehearses what he was going to say only to stall as he sees that Soundwave is not alone. Just hidden behind the wall is Shockwave, who raises his helm minutely as his optic focuses on him blankly.

The next breem or two is filled with uncomfortable silence as Ultra Magnus holds Shockwave's mono-optic stare until Soundwave turns towards him.

"Ultra Magnus: Require something?" He intones and gives Ultra Magnus a reason to look away from the harsh stare.

"I apologize. I didn't see that you had company."

"Interruption: Irrelevant."

Glancing at Shockwave, he is sure that the scientist would have a different opinion, but he leaves that thought alone, "Be that as it may, I can wait until —"

"Is it a simple matter or an Autobot's version of small talk?" Shockwave abruptly questions, drawing Ultra Magnus back to his harsh stare, now glowing with latent curiosity.

"A simple matter."

"Then proceed." Shockwave tells him briskly.

Ultra Magnus opens his mouth to say something back, but is at a loss at what to say in this situation. In closing it he feels the faintest impressions of amusement, and seeking it out finds it's coming from Soundwave.

"Soundwave. I _simply_ ," And he briefly glances at Shockwave and will admit that Elita and Optimus' influence did contribute to the snark, "wanted to thank you for the suggestion yesterday night. It was ..." 

And it surprises Ultra Magnus that he needs to pause to think about last night. He didn't realize at the time that having a simple, but engaging, talk with someone over the smallest thing would be so relaxing. It surpassed any thoughts he had about spending the previous evening off. Spending it with Thundercracker was...

"Enlightening and restful." He tells the other truthfully.

A pulse of intrigue comes from Soundwave, but he doesn't pry, only saying,

"Soundwave: Always of service for collaborators."

"Well I’m grateful to be included on that list," He says lightly, somewhat excited at the prospect that Soundwave would view him highly, "The other matter was to ask you when you would be free before the treaty meeting today. I wanted to go over the annotations and legal terminology."

"And you couldn't have messaged him?" Shockwave asks, looking skeptical now.

Ultra Magnus' lips twitch down as he tries not to outwardly sigh at Shockwave's comment. Turning to the scientist, Ultra Magnus looks down at him like he would a criminal, but he gets the impression that the cyclops is not impressed, giving him a mute look of indifference.

"Not that it is your concern, but I do not have his comm. code —"

_Ping!_

Shockwave's optic spirals to a pinpoint as he turns the glare on him and then on Soundwave. Opening the message Ultra Magnus turns to Soundwave as well, but in shock. Meeting both expressions helm on ,Soundwave gives them a tiny shrug that has Shockwave's whole optic narrowing to a flat line.

"Collaboration: Easier to accomplish with shared frequencies. Correct?"

But Ultra Magnus is not as at ease as Soundwave and struggles to answer. Not only because he is stunned by the action, but also because he is adding another comm. code to his codex in less than twenty-four joors.

"I – It... Yes. Yes, it would," He stutters, messaging back his own, "I-I will comm. you in a joor to set up a time?"

Soundwave nods and Ultra Magnus tries to return it but can’t say for sure if he did. And as he leaves he can hear that he is not the only one shocked by his actions.

"You shouldn't give your frequency out so easily." Shockwave says, his disapproval very clear.

Though the more distance between them, the clearer his processor becomes and Ultra Magnus is touched by the trust Soundwave is handing him. Giving him a personal comm. code without being asked is considered very forward, but he knows Soundwave was trying to elevate their communications. Still Ultra Magnus feels bewildered, but pleased, about the exchange and knows he can analyze it at a later date. 

* * *

For three quartrexes, Thundercracker has directed their late night literary talks. While Ultra Magnus enjoyed all of Thundercracker's choices, he decided he could be more proactive so that the Seeker knew he appreciated these brief interruptions to his schedule. 

The chance to make that happen came suddenly today when he crossed paths with Prowl in the hall on his way to Optimus’ office. While they weren't friends in the same way he was with Optimus and Elita, they had been working for millennia together in close quarters. They also had similar mindsets and personalities and thus developed a dialogue between them that was easy to fall into whenever they had time to talk. And in this moment it felt more comfortable explaining his decision to a like-minded third party than his Amicae.

"My favorite novel?" Prowl asks, his optic ridge lifting in confusion.

"Or one of them." Ultra Magnus amends.

Lips twitching into a small smile, Prowl asks, "Have you finally joined one of those book clubs Optimus is always muttering about?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Ultra Magnus finds his field rippling with amusement at the joke, "I've been conversing about certain novels with Thundercracker. He has suggested an interesting few to discuss and I thought it was only fair to do so as well. The problem I am faced with is that I don't do much leisure reading. Or I hadn’t until we started to meet on a regular basis."

Prowl's optics narrow a micron before his helm tilts to the left, his doorwings droop, and he stares vacantly at him. A surge of worry goes through Ultra Magnus' systems, wondering if Prowl is about to experience a crash, but thankfully he speaks up.

"Thundercracker of the... I hadn't...... He's not around much." The tactician settles on looking pained at saying something so ununiformed.

"I met him at a small bar Soundwave suggested." 

"You made friends with Soundwave as well?" Prowl asks, now looking less perplexed, but more shocked as his doorwings twitch.

"It was a suggestion, but yes, we have had a few talks since then," and Ultra Magnus has to admit he was always pleasantly surprised when Soundwave made time to talk with him, "He has an excellent sense of wit when he decides to be heard."

Smiling softly, Prowl’s doorwings hike back up to the usual level, "I'm happy you're branching out and helping us form stronger relations."

"Thank you. It was first because of Elita-One's concerns," and Prowl's faceplates soften in sympathy, "But now I believe I could classify them both as acquaintances."

"And I would not want to be a roadblock to your personal time," Prowl says before his gaze goes blank for two breems before he comes back, "I’ve sent three to your personal pad, but I think the Propaganda of Juvenescence would be a good read. Don’t worry, I have had them translated to High Iaconi and Vosian Quikscript. I’m sure that the diction and phrasing from both will make for a more stimulating conversation."

Checking his personal pad, he sees the three Praxian Calligraphy titles, but tapping on one shows his options to read. Glancing up, he smiles gratefully.

"Thank you Prowl, I’m sure it will. Can you give me a short summary of the novel?"

"It’s about the maturing stellars of a regular Praxian and his interactions with new frame types. It's also very kind to all frame types. It addresses some of the stereotypes with difference frames and the protagonist working through the differences. Learning to better themselves and supporting their friends."

"Very apt to the times." Ultra Magnus comments.

Especially so, as the main character's origins are Praxian and this novel was not rude to Seekers. With the gradual souring of Vos and Praxus’ relation leading up to the War, it was refreshing to hear that not everyone fell into the general hatred of the time.

"Well I think we've all seen that Seekers are more than decant and air-helmed as most of the 'Golden Age' thought," Prowl agrees, bristling at what his city used to believe, "I don't think I've met a more shrew negotiator and frighteningly smart mech than Starscream."

"Don't let him hear you admit that."

"I am aware," Prowl frowns, "I would never hear the end of it and it would haunt me in my recharge."

"All of ours, I fear," Ultra Magnus says and could hear the possible boasting rattling around in his audials, "Is there anything else you can tell me without spoiling the plot?" he asks, trying to shake Starscream's voice from his processor.

"Yes. It gradually morphs into a mystery and I believe the author, Polaris, does a good job of foreshadowing the problem. He also writes the solution in a very real, though not practical, way."

"'Real and not practical'?" Ultra Magnus queries.

Doorwings twitching again, Prowl nods somberly, "It was given to me by a caretaker and I used to read it to try and understand how some mecha acted differently than what the statistics predicted... It helped."

"And I am sure Jazz provided the rest of the teaching." Ultra Magnus supplies gently, trying to move the conversation to calmer topics.

Prowl smiles lightly in agreement, "He did indeed."

"And mentioning Jazz, does he have a favorite?"

The response is instant and not at all what Ultra Magnus was expecting. Doorwings hike up into a rigid V as thermal readings spike near him and Ultra Magnus sees Prowl flush lightly as he turns away.

"The one Jazz likes is ... it is a good book, but it is not very suitable for work." He mumbles.

Optics widening, Ultra Magnus feels himself warm at the implications, ".... I understand."

Just out of sensor reach he's pinged with the arrival of Soundwave walking by. Turning to the communications officer, Ultra Magnus is struck with low level elation at seeing him, but is quickly caught off guard by how much slower Soundwave is moving. Before he can question it, Soundwave turns to him with a nod before walking off at a faster, though uneven pace down the hall. Ultra Magnus is unsettled by the out of character behavior and feels compelled to follow after the mech, but his attention is drawn away.

"Yes. Acquaintances," Prowl says with a peculiar expression, looking past Ultra Magnus to where Soundwave had disappeared to, "Where are you off to now?" He quickly changes the topic and Ultra Magnus now feels unsettled by the very Jazz like aura Prowl was giving off.

"My office. I have work to complete on the next set of compensation laws, finish work on safety measures for the rebuilding, especially Kaon's lower levels, and then the treaty meeting," he lays out his slow solar cycle, "But before all that, I will be going to confer with Optimus about the Worker's Guild we are trying to set up. I want to make sure there is nothing lacking from our plan of action, so we can bring it up at the mid-deca treaty meeting. And if the opportunity presents itself, I will ask him about any more books from his collection."

And Prowl agrees that his plan is sound, stating his is similarly slow, but packed. Bidding Prowl a productive work sol, Ultra Magnus walks to the elevators, but no sooner have the doors closed, does he receive a personal message from Soundwave that only reads,

[[Megatron.]]

 _... Wonderful._ Magnus thinks sourly as his helm slumps forward.

Venting deeply, he straightens back up and continues his trek. It's not that he isn't happy for his Amica, he is, but they have been quite overzealous and it has been a couple hundred stellar cycles since the fateful sol in the medbay. And yet it is like every sol is still their first one together. It would be sweet, if it didn't interfere with work and Megatron wasn't being himself.

Hearing the chime to his office doors, Optimus barely pauses in his typing as he sends the command to open it. But when he feels the familiar field brush against his, he wonders if he shouldn't have taken a peak.

Megatron stands confidently in front of his desk with a teasing grin and his field full of mirth. Having his attention, Megatron saunters around the desk, Optimus' optics tracking every movement until Megatron's in front of him, leaning his hip against the desk. Dragging his optics up his strong frame to his warm ruby optics, Optimus can't help but think how lucky he is to have Megatron in his life.

When Optimus woke up from the horribly embarrassing scene he caused in the [medbay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064517), he was sure Megatron was going to chew him out for being 'more weirdly sentimental' than usual. After that Optimus knew for sure that the warlord would then proceed to hold it over his helm for trivial arguments. But nothing like that happened. Instead he was dragged into the sweetest and softest kisses he had ever experienced with Megatron tenderly telling him he was loved and loved by him.

It wasn't how he expected a confession to go, but at this point in his life, Optimus found few things could surprise him. Yes, he is still easily flustered, but with his army of bots being as wonderfully diverse in personalities, he was used to many unconventional actions. 

"Megatron." 

"Hello Prime," Megatron purrs, his voice caressing his title, "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Is it really," Optimus says smoothly, going along with this conversation, "Where else would I be than in my office doing work? Which I believe you should be doing too." He reminds his dismissive partner.

"I've completed my workload." Megatron says easily.

An optic ridge goes up in suspicion, "Did you now?"

"Yes I did," smirking at his accomplishments, which was likely. Megatron was quite the workaholic if left alone, "But I’m feeling generous enough to come help you with yours."

"Oh! Megatron, that's very kind..."

He trails off as Megatron unfolds his arms placing his servos on his hips and his grin turning positively predatory. 

"It is. And I believe any help I could offer will strengthen and progress our treaty further," Megatron says seductively and Optimus swallows at the idea, "In private of course. Unless you don't care about prying optics." His optics gleaming with mirth.

"Megatron! Stop it!" Slapping a servo against Megatron's midriff, Optimus laughs to hide his rising temperature. But even he can hear the edge of hysteria in his voice.

"Oh?"

And that questioning noise was never a sound that boded well for him. Yes, it could and would lead to good things, very good and fun things, but he couldn't be distracted —

"Please Prime," His sharp baritone reverberating through his arm like a pleasant shock, but in trying to move it his servo is caught in Megatron's grasp, "Allow me make it up to you." 

Keeping his gaze, Megatron reaches out and takes hold of his other servo. Bending down, Megatron raises both of them to his lips to kiss his knuckles. Looking over them, his optics flare with simmering heat. Biting his bottom lip, Optimus is equally burning from embarrassment and from the sentiment behind Megatron's actions. But as he turns his servos over to press soft doting kisses to each palm, Optimus knows he’s heating up much too quickly as his fans click on quietly.

Moving his servos away to cup Megatron's face in a gentle caress, he hopes for a momentary reprieve to gather himself. But the plan backfires as Megatron gazes down at him, smoldering, optics like pools of lava.

Too intense to watch, but too captivating to look away. 

Then in a turn of events he kneels before him like a valorous Protector and Optimus is speechless, which makes it easier for Megatron to trigger the manual release for his mask.

Then he starts speaking.

_"My Iaconi lights, taken from my most treasured paracosm,_

_You fall to my honeyed glyphs, but your pure ethos fells me at every glimpse,_

_Cerulean optics, glittering tapestries of fire gleam all-consuming,_

_A mesmerizing figure of strength and tenderness that never leaves my mind._

_Smiles full of ardent promise, all mine that I will selfishly guard as I bask carelessly in them._

_With the alluring pull of the Celestials of Old, I ask, that you take this offering and be so kind to bestow redamancy on your most devout."_

And Optimus is at the mercy of Megatron's golden glyphs, as he has quoted, but how could he not when they are steeped in adoration. He wants to be closer to the overwhelming warmth, but when he shifts forward, the soft ‘tink’ of glass meeting hard metal stops him. Blinking, Optimus realizes at some point in his haze he has pulled Megatron onto his lap, his servos resting gently and possessively on the other's waist. Looking up, Megatron smiles back looking beyond pleased and very comfortable.

"Mega...," Optimus breathes, but he can't find anything to say.

Megatron smirks with superiority, but beneath it he can see the fondness.

"Yes." His voice is smooth and controlled as if he hasn't crafted elegance a breem ago.

Being the focus of Megatron's ardent gaze and surrounded by the powerful field, now mild with tenderness, Optimus finds himself lost all over again.

"You..." 'can't believe that' is left unsaid, but Megatron knows.

Smirk softening into a smile he leans in, cradling his helm, destroying the distance between them until they are mere centimeters away. His optics, hooded and dimmed, draw Optimus in closer.

"I can and do believe it. In you. And I only speak the truth." Then with a dangerous quirk of his lips purrs, "But mostly with my actions." 

"You terrible tease." Optimus whispers against Megatron's upturned lips.

"And what will you do about it, My Prime?" He asks, his voice rumbling with deep resonance.

Optimus' resolve snaps and he's closing the distance in a passionate kiss. It's no surprise as Megatron has also been the one, the only one, who knew how to pull reactions and emotions from him and Optimus is weak to it, craving the battle to the surrender. As Megatron has often said, the outcome is always deliciously sweet.

And this kiss and this moment is overly so. It seeps into his very being and fills him with so much joy it is indescribable. 

Megatron answers every peck or nip with enthusiasm and Optimus easily finds himself pressing up against him, deepening the kiss. He coaxes Megatron's lips open with tiny playful nips, and as Megatron yields to him, licks over his partner's fearsome fangs. Megatron's answering groan racks his frame and kicks his cooling fan to run harder. Optimus is falling into and clawing for more to be surrounded by the whispered moans and heavenly ringing.

_Ringing?_

Coming back to the present, he notices that it isn't ringing but a warning alert. And not just any warning alert, but Ultra Magnus's.

"Mega— Ah," name breaking off into a moan as he licks up Optimus' main fuel line, pulling it between his lips to suck on the warm cable.

"Yes my dear-spark?" he asks in a sultry purr, those wonderful vibrations rattling what sense Optimus had.

 _Why am I interr_ – RING! – _Right._

"Ultra Magnus."

Megatron pauses in his ministrations and Optimus cringes at how abruptly he ruined the moment. Megatron unhurriedly leans back, fixing him with a look of confusion that shouldn't look so adorable on his handsome faceplates. The longer they both keep quiet, the more self-restraint Optimus has to draw on to not coo at his partner, it is not the appropriate time. 

"... What?"

"Magnus. He's at the door."

"So." 

"Megatron."

With a huff that has a personality of its own, Megatron sits back fully on his knees, arms crossed. Optimus reaches out to rest his servos on his hips again, gently kneading them as an apology.

"Well he's not in the room. If you don't answer he'll never know."

Smiling softly, Optimus shakes his helm, "He'll know. He's no Soundwave, but he has some way of knowing."

Folding a bit into himself Megatron looks to the door, brow furrowing.

"— that pole up his aft shows." Megatron mutters, but he’s close enough to hear.

"I hope you aren't disparaging my Amica?" Optimus asks, biting the inside of his mouth so not to smile as Megatron sinks further into his pout.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He says diplomatically, voice still silvery even from his slouched position.

But he refuses to move, which only prolongs the inevitable arrival of Magnus. Reaching out, Optimus brings his Megatron-shaped-lump into an embrace. Snuggling in, he rests his helm on Megatron’s shoulder, enjoying the moment, before using his secret weapon.

Turning to look up at his partner, Megatron glances down and Optimus doesn’t have to fake the gentle smile he gives Megatron. He does however change the intensity of his optics to the right brightness to make them seem bigger. Then hugging him tighter Optimus employs the final weapon.

"Megatron." He implores with a soft croon.

And like clockwork Megatron is folding in a few astroseconds.

"Fine!" He exclaims as he shoves away from him and Optimus chuckles at the display only to roll his optics the next moment.

Megatron perches himself on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, and glaring at the door like it has personally offended him. Letting him be, Optimus goes about making sure his desk and himself are presentable for visitors. Everything straightened, he closes his mask and admits Ultra Magnus to his office.

"Ultra Magnus, it's good to see you. What can I do for you today?" He asks as Magnus takes a seat while leveling a look of disappointment at Megatron's chosen seat.

"I was hoping to take up some of your time. Alone. To discuss our project." Ultra Magnus says pointedly to Megatron.

"I don't see why you have to be alone to discuss your Worker's Guild," Megatron says casually, smiling at Magnus' disgruntled expression, "Don't look so put out. You must know Optimus and I talk."

"Yes, well —"

"And I think it is, at its core, a beneficial idea," Megatron continues, "It was something any menial worker would have killed for. But you're going to need to add certain provisions to keep your idea pure." 

"What would you suggest?" Magnus asks, brow unfurrowing some. 

"What training are you requiring?" Megatron asks seriously.

"We want to have a team of at least three for each industry to start off. One who was a part of the original work force and two that learned the trade during our war." Optimus explains as Magnus hands over a datapad with their notes.

"We've also put in a framework that will be filled by current neutrals until our mecha have a better grasp on the new laws we've written. From there we hope to integrate a select few advocates into working for the Guild to make sure that accommodations are secured."

"You should also grant negotiating abilities to advocates," humming thoughtfully Megatron scrolls through Magnus' extensive notes, "In case a company or a city-state begins neglecting certain rights. This way it isn't just protesting without resolution and it may dissuade bribes."

"What do you think about the plan we have for the funding? I don't want it to directly rely on the workforce." Ultra Magnus adds and Megatron grins as he launches into an earnest discussion about revenue management and a small smile spreads across Optimus' hidden lips.

Seeing their personal endeavor really taking form is warming to his spark. Optimus knows fairness is a difficult path to tread, but hopefully with this non-discriminatory framework that would ensure protections, relief, and instill that the planet valued its workers would give all Cybertronians the sense of unity and equality that they are striving for.

Magnus and he had come up with the idea as a majority of their Autobots had developed skills that would not have been assigned to them based on their root mode. In war, any and all help was needed and it excited Optimus to see his troops help wherever they could. Others found some solace in their new work, and later purpose, during the darkest sols of their war.

Optimus knows he has been fortunate to develop enough subroutines from his side job of working in the Docks' office to help him become eligible to work at the Archives. But without Alpha Trion in his corner, he would have never been able to make the move from working on the docks to The Hall of Records. With Cybertron finally at peace and forging a new path, Optimus wanted that for all Cybertronians. They were putting their faith in his leadership and Optimus would not let them down.

Focusing on the other datapads Magnus has brought along, Optimus tries to look for something he can help with, but one in particular grabs his attention. The upside-down glyphs look very familiar and upon closer inspection Optimus sees that it is a list of novels.

Gasping out loud, his helm pops up to beam at his Amica and Ultra Magnus stops short at what he is saying to stare back, mildly perplexed.

"Optimus?"

"Magnus, are you reading these?" He asks excitedly, pointing to the datapad.

Magnus jolts to attention and Optimus knows for sure. He can't help how he starts to vibrate with giddiness at the thought of Magnus not only relaxing, but doing so with the best past-time, in his opinion. Finials flutter in happiness and he has to grip his armrests so not to drag Magnus into an unprompted hug.

Ultra Magnus is slack-jawed as he slowly moves the datapad closer to himself. Or what would appear slack-jawed for him, but looks closer to minor discomfort.

"Optimus. Please don't." Magnus pleads with a grimace as Megatron chuckles.

Turning to the laughing tank, Megatron squints as his grin goes from its usual smugness to something softer as he says, "Prime. You're bright again."

It takes Optimus a moment to understand the simple phrase before his joy fizzles and slight embarrassment creeps in. Elita, Rodimus, and Magnus have mentioned on many occasions that when he gets excited or is shown something 'cute', he would immediately brighten. And it isn't a metaphor either, his EM field will enter the visible spectrum, turning a combination of cheery blue and yellow, which is blinding to others' optics. Jazz once commented that his optics would glow lightly and spark in a way that is too much for anyone to tell him 'no'.

"Right," averting his gaze, he resets his vox, giving himself and his company a moment, "I am sorry about that."

"It is perfectly alright," Magnus says easily, "You must be curious as this is not something I have taken part in before."

Looking back, Optimus cannot deny his interest, but at least tries to sound calmer than he did.

"I am a bit. If you don't mind, I'd love to hear," he says lightly as he folds his servos on the desk.

Magnus' faint expression speaks volumes about how he knows better about what Optimus has said versus how he reacted. But like a good friend he leaves it be and picks up the special datapad.

"It is a list of possible novels Thundercracker and myself might discuss if he approves." Magnus says softly, looking down at the datapad.

_Thundercracker?_

Optimus can say he wasn't expecting that, though he isn't sure what he thinks about Ultra Magnus' sudden interest. But seeing the brief smile on Magnus' lips has Optimus speechless. That isn’t the same smile Optimus sees when he makes Magnus happy or the one Elita gets when she gets him to laugh in his own way. It is something entirely new and Optimus thinks he knows what. But before he can congratulate his Amica, he is interrupted. 

"You're meeting with Thundercracker?"

Turning to Megatron, he sees he's fixed Magnus with a glare that becomes harsher the longer it takes Ultra Magnus to answer. Ultra Magnus, much like himself, stares at the former warlord in confusion about his reaction.

"...Yes."

"Why?"

Magnus glances at him, but Optimus isn't sure what caused this flip in Megatron and cannot offer any advice.

"Because we found a rapport with each other." Magnus answers plainly.

With a humph, Megatron looks unconvinced as he crosses his arms, "How did you meet?"

"I met him by chance. Soundwave suggested Harmo— "

"You're talking to Soundwave now!" Megatron accuses, "And how often is that?" Voice rumbling as his optics narrow into burning slits of vermilion.

Sitting up straighter in his chair, Ultra Magnus looks down his refined nasal ridge, much to Megatron’s ire.

"I'm not sure what you are trying to find out or imply, but it would be easier if you told me." Ultra Magnus says coolly, but the terseness of the words is clear.

And now Optimus can hear the quiet clicks of battle systems warming up. Moving slowly, Optimus rests a servo on Megatron's tense shoulder struts and feels them tighten under his touch. Knowing nothing good could come from that, Optimus stands and using the Matrix, lets his field expand and rest heavily around the two mechs he respects. Though in this moment it is more like disciplining sparklings.

His disappointment does stall whatever the outcome was to be and that is more than he hoped for.

"I quite like my office the way it is and will not tolerate it becoming a battle arena. If something is amiss, we will talk it out." He says lowly, looking between the two.

His only answer is silence and the tension thickening the longer his partner and Amica remain quietly glaring at each other.

Clicking his glossa in disinterest, Megatron stands from the desk, making him taller than Magnus, "I say only what I mean and this conversation bores me. Proceed to another topic." 

Magnus' faceplates crease with severe indignation, but before Optimus can intervene again, Magnus is shaking his helm and looking away from Megatron.

Megatron's grin is terribly triumphant at Ultra Magnus' response, but when he catches his gaze, it turns down. Rolling his optics, he all but stomps over to a nearby corner of his office and leans against the wall. Optimus and Magnus try to continue with their discussion for the Guild, but with Megatron scowling from the corner, it ends rather quickly. Ultra Magnus makes himself scarce with a polite 'good sol to you, Optimus' and an almost patronizing 'good morning' to Megatron. With a scoff, Megatron stomps back over to the desk to reclaim his spot, but is looking perturbed about it as he should.

Sending over an apology and a few novel titles, Optimus moves to stand in front of him, mirroring Megatron with his own arms crossed.

"Megatron, what was that about?" He asks, displeasure still coating his tone at this childish behavior, "You're usually much more amicable than that. Is there something wrong with him talking to Thundercracker and Soundwave?"

"I hadn't heard about this." Megatron sneers and Optimus is confused, well, more confused by Megatron's combative attitude.

"Neither have I, but I think it's good for him."

"Soundwave has better things to do than gossip about traffic codes and I always assumed Thundercracker would spend time with more emotive beings."

Deciding not to touch on Soundwave and all the gossip he has on everything, Optimus focuses on a less, but still controversial, Thundercracker.

"Because of his Trine?" Optimus asks and receives a sharp nod in return, "Well perhaps he wanted to spend time with someone who isn't so exuberant. More ground level."

Quirking an optic ridge at him, Megatron's lips thin into an unimpressed line and pull down to the left of his faceplates. At that look, Optimus replays what he says and can see Megatron has every right to look at him in such disdain.

"It wasn't meant as a joke," He says quickly, "but maybe that's his preference." 

The ridge quirks higher.

"As Seekers are the most notoriously picky bots of our race, I doubt it."

"It's not fair to say that when we all know it's just Starscream you're referring to." 

"He exemplifies the fact." Megatron huffs.

Arms falling to his side, Optimus looks to Primus and goes for the direct approach, "Why does it matter?"

"I wonder if Starscream is aware?"

"Why?" 

"Because if he doesn't approve, it will be my audial he'll screech off." Megatron states, irritability rolling off him.

But underneath it, if Optimus lightly pressed, it is irritability towards the unknown factors and not just at Ultra Magnus. Staring blankly at Megatron, Optimus realizes that the former warlord is worried about his mechs. It is in his own way and Optimus knows he’ll deny it, but still seeing it squeezes his spark in the most pleasant way.

Leaning forward, Optimus cups Megatron's helm and tilts it down to gently tap his mask against it in a mock kiss. Rumbling softly, Megatron drops his helm forward and all the ire disappears as he sinks into his field.

"What was that for?"

"Because." Optimus tells him softly.

"Hmm, well would you come closer because I wanted you to?" Megatron asks quietly as he rests his servos on his hips and draws him in.

Sliding his servos to Megatron's shoulders, Optimus stops his progress. When Megatron looks up, Optimus slides his mask back with a teasing smile as he lays out his ultimatum.

"Only if you promise to say sorry to Magnus at some point before the treaty meeting today."

Megatron's helm drops back to his chassis, a thud against the heavy duty glass and Optimus bites his lip as he hears the series of grumbles. But knows Megatron will apologize, somehow.

Taking the last step so he is standing between Megatron's legs, Optimus gazes down at him as he looks up and sees all his attention and adoration focused on him. At that moment Optimus has to remind himself to be strong against his greatest foe and love.

"I don't mind, but only a short while. I have work to do." He says seriously.

But he is immediately mech-handled and finds himself sitting comfortably on top of Megatron's lap as he gazes up at him with a mischievous smirk. Placing a servo on the back of his helm, Megatron tenderly pulls him forward so they’re mere millimeters apart.

"I make no promises." His glyphs husky and intoxicating.

Closing the distance once again and melting into the kiss, Optimus tells himself briefly he'll have plenty of time to finish at a different date, and sinks into the loving field.

Despite his earlier dismissal, Ultra Magnus is pleasantly happy, his lips lifting as he saves the new bylaws for Hoist and Scrapper. Cheerfully reviewing his work for any glaring errors, he can't help thinking about what led him to writing up basic safety laws.

While it was admirable that Hoist, Grapple, and the Constructicons were trying to single-servoedly rebuild anything in sight and their structures were never in question, the safety precautions that were needed to keep them safe were ignored in the ‘rush of building euphoria’. But after Mixmaster fell one too many lower tiers of Iacon, Ultra Magnus knew he had to put a stop to this building spree before their builders were all injured.

The only possible upside was that they found an open space below the collapse Senate buildings when searching for Mixmaster. Soundwave had been called in to strengthen and locate his exact location beacon, but in doing so discovered a lower archives.

After the Protectobots retrieved Mixmaster, Soundwave immediately ordered Hook to lower him down so he could reach the archives. Of course there were protests, but Soundwave simply reminded them of his position and how important it would be to establish a connection from these hidden archives to the ones they have been collecting and organizing now.

Soundwave's main job in the rebuilding effort was working with Jazz and Blaster to create and manage a planet-wide extant communication and information hub. It was to replace the one that crumpled at the beginning of the War, but to also accurately preserve all the records they had stored over the course of the War, and currently the rebuilding process. Soundwave could glean that it was a trove of secret records and research that took place during the Golden Age and into the Great Waning, but the actual data couldn’t be reached wirelessly or by the Hyper Hub. It could only be reached with a direct uplink.

After failing to convince Soundwave otherwise Ultra Magnus offered to join him and Ravage on their excursion below the surface. Though the path down was easy it was the path ahead that was quite messy as they lifted and dug their way through broken walls as ash and dust rained down on them. When they came to a shallow - for him at least - lake of sludge Ultra Magnus carried Soundwave and Ravage through it. The entire two joors were summarized well when Soundwave had wryly said, ‘Observation: Skipping out on reports not as fun as I would have hoped’. He could agree completely and Soundwave’s comment was so layered in sarcasm Ultra Magnus could almost smile at their circumstances.

At least it was not a lost case as they were able to find the majority of the records intact. They consisted of unfinished blueprints that would send all their scientists into a happy frenzy and would assuredly help with the rebuilding. There were also safety structures and rulings on how to protect construction and mining-constructs when rebuilding or laying the groundwork for demolition. But there were also records of Senate meetings that discussed the plight of Cybertron and its system, ignoring them for other favors and greed by the upper caste. The archives were likely here so they were out of the populations' sight - out of sensor range, out of processors.

Though his browsing was cut short as it took an unprecedented short time for Soundwave to create a connection to the Hub. With that they were trudging back through the sludge and rubble again and out into the sunlight.

With that experience taking place about a decacycle ago Ultra Magnus knew there was a high probability of Soundwave having finished reading most of the records he had collected, including the safety laws. It would make him the best choice to look over his work. But when he calls, the comm. doesn’t immediately connect as Ultra Magnus has come to except from the other. At that point his processor tracks back to earlier in the sol when Soundwave was moving strangely. Before he can give it any more thought, the comm. connects.

|| Ultra Magnus? || Soundwave answers, vox spitting static at each syllable.

|| Soundwave. || He greets, but can already tell he might have to cut this call short, || I hope I am not disturbing you, but I was wondering if you could review something for me? ||

Instead of an answer Ultra Magnus can hear a slight whistling of vents and the chattering and squawking of who must be some of the symbiotes present. Then a faint hiccup of an engine, though loud enough for him to hear, Soundwave whispers tersely to those present, 

|| Soundwave: Superior in health. || He says in a stuffy voice, which does not instill any faith in the statement for Ultra Magnus.

|| Review: Constructicons' new safety rules? || Soundwave addresses him and Ultra Magnus can clearly hear that Soundwave is sick.

|| Yes. I believe that everything is up to code, but another keen set of optics would be helpful. But I can send them over at a later date — ||

A loud clatter cuts across the line and Ultra Magnus surges to his pedes at its suddenness. 

|| Soundwave? Soundwave? ... Soundwave! || 

Panicked animalistic noises come over the comm. louder than before and his concern spikes to unprecedented levels. Receiving no answer from the still open comm. but distressed noises, Ultra Magnus is around his desk and rushing upstairs to Soundwave's office.

Quickly entering, he sees Buzzsaw and Ravage watching in concern as they circle Soundwave while he sways as he tries to stay upright, servos gripping the edge of the desk. But it’s for naught and he pitches forward. 

Ultra Magnus swiftly catches him, to only almost drop him. Soundwave was incredibly hot to the touch and it was a surprise that steam wasn’t visible. What was visible was the hazy humid atmosphere puffing sluggishly from his vents while his field spiked erratically, sickly and weak. 

"Soundwave? Can you hear me?" He asks softly, but he only gets a painful helpless whine in return that pierces his spark.

Giving it no thought, he picks up the much shorter mech and cradles him close as he runs from the room, Buzzsaw and Ravage hot on his heels. He’s not sure what path he takes that has him exiting the building so hurriedly, but it doesn’t matter as he transforms around Soundwave and can feel the muggy air on him. Slowly increasing his AC, Ultra Magnus takes off roaring down the new roads to the hospital, calling up Ratchet and cursing the distance at each ragged vent and every sad whimper and squawk from his other passengers.

Waking up, or at least becoming alert, was not what Soundwave was expecting. 

Everything, _everything_ , felt awful. 

Instead of the slow mild boot-up of systems, layers of red dialogue boxes crash over his HUD with only a few green and grey ones intermixed. He was groggy, but knew he wasn’t tired enough to fall back asleep. His vents burned when they flexed, like he had worked hard for a full decacycle, and on top of that he was so warm. He couldn’t tell if it was himself giving off the heat, the light blanket on him, or both. Soundwave made to move, but nothing responded like he was expecting. Instead, he could feel his limbs tremble and aches travel throughout his frame. Resting his arm back down – if he had even raised it – Soundwave knew he couldn't move a piece of gypsum if he tried.

But before he could try to formulate a plan to move the blanket, it’s folded back to below his sub-compact dock. Against his better judgement Soundwave stubbornly opens his optics and is met with glaring white. 

Despite feeling like he had been stomped on by Devastator, his senses were always at maximum. Though it was likely that they were approximately at 80%, which was still painful if not managed correctly. But from the flash of white and machinery, Soundwave could tell he was in the only hospital they had established. Dimming his visor more, Soundwave tries to open his optics again and finds more purple than white in his field of vision.

While his field was neutral, the look Shockwave was succeeding in giving him was irate.

"Shockwave?" He croaks and the look simultaneously softens and becomes harsher. 

Looking away, Shockwave begins looking over his vitals and Soundwave watches in silence. 

"Are you aware how ill you are?" Shockwave asks tonelessly after a few breems.

"No."

"Your internal core temp was verging on 148.89°C," he says quietly, but his pause was brief, "The virus you contracted is from a combination of doing maintenance work of running wires in dust that has sat around for millennia, underfueling _again_ ," Soundwave closes his optics so he doesn’t have to see the disappointment, "and reconnecting the newly found archives to the Hub. None of the records house a virus personally, but the age of the console and your weakened system likely caused you to contract the virus."

Soundwave hadn’t meant to overwork himself, but so much had needed to be done. He was used to it and exceeded in taking on multiple roles during most of the War. And he never succumbed to sickness all during that time, even when he took care of his symbiotes when they did. The passing out from underfueling was a fact of his life with his highly tuned systems, providing some energy to his symbiotes, and, on occasion, forgetting to fuel. But he had never gotten sick because of it before.

The most likely explanation was that his value matrix had lowered his awareness and systems to a less heightened state as he needn’t worry about him and his symbiotes being shot at by the Autobots anymore. But still, dealing with everything from the rebuilding to trying to be more involved with what his symbiotes were doing was not doing him any favors. There’s also the fact he had started to forget to fuel again.

"... You said you were doing better." Shockwave intones quietly and Soundwave feels like his vents had all crumpled up at worrying the other like this. 

To everyone else their quiet amity that had developed over the centuries could be classified as an acquaintanceship, but they knew it was something much deeper. There was a concern that went both ways. Soundwave was always drawn to observe level-headed mecha and Shockwave graciously allowed his presence. Soundwave also found that he didn't have to worry about a sensory overload from being around Shockwave as he had a naturally mellowed demeanor. And Shockwave had admitted often he benefited greatly from Soundwave’s bluntness. 

"Soundwave: Believed positive progression in refeuling habits. Actuality: Underestimated." And as if to punctate how wrong he was, a bout of ringing permeates his helm. 

"You have," he faintly hears Shockwave agree over his groans of pain, "I'm not supposed to be worried about you like this now. Everything is striving to a semblance of normalcy. I don't want you to backslide."

"I won't." 

The focal point of his optic spirals close in skepticism, "No more excursions either, you've done enough. Allow the Autobots to aid in the rebuild effort."

"Excursions: Mysterious and fun. An easy way to brighten my sol," Soundwave says cheekily much to Shockwave’s exasperation, "Shockwave: Correct. But I only trust Autobot Jazz. Autobot Blaster: Work not to be trusted." And he can’t help the smile he has behind his mask at his friend’s helm shaking.

Which was untrue to a point. Blaster did do excellent work, but it was subpar compared to his and Blaster refused to change his ways. It was one of the reasons Soundwave found himself crawling through ducts to run cables and connect wires.

Looking back up to Shockwave, he looks back unimpressed.

"I won't." Soundwave says, conceding, and begins to try and formulate how to get Blaster’s standard up to his. Or he would have if another bout of ringing didn’t interrupt him.

"Thank you," Shockwave mutters as he gets up to fix the lights to a dim, "Next time you might not have some nearby bot to drive you to the medical services." 

Hearing that Soundwave is momentarily confused, because he hadn’t even thought about how he arrived here. The last full memory he had was of being in his office with upset glares from Ravage and Buzzsaw… and he was talking to…

"Ultra Magnus: Assisted?" He asks, confirming what his slowly unscrambled files were showing him.

"He did." Shockwave confirms as he sits down, folding his newly formatted servo with his original and looking less than pleased.

Ultra Magnus was an unknown and intriguing variable. He had gathered information on all the top officers for the Autobots, but none more than on the Chief Military Commander and he was captivating to Soundwave. From his long stint as SIC of the Wreckers and the Enforcer of the Autobot Code, Ultra Magnus was practical in everything he did, but not overly extreme. He was a strong presence and exuded unyielding determination and proved to be a formidable opponent during the War. Another unruffled mech to admire from afar.

Though now Soundwave was able to view him in a more mundane setting and found the same traits, but softened. He saw Ultra Magnus’ selflessness first hand and his humorous dynamics with his other officers. It was a new and refreshing facet that Soundwave plans to follow a bit longer.

"Shockwave: Disappointed with Ultra Magnus?"

"No."

"… Jealous." He asks sassily.

"No." Shockwave’s tone becomes more deadpan. A laugh tries to make itself known only for Soundwave’s vox to cut out and make a static screech, "I am only worried that you are attaching yourself to someone who will not appreciate your efforts."

"Shockwave: Recommended that I attempt to bridge the gap. Quote: More personable than Shockwave."

"I did," and putting his new servo to use, uses both to massage his finials, "I am only concerned with how he’ll react. He is not like his Amicae."

"No. Soundwave: Believes that is what makes him… distinct." He decides. 

He didn’t think Shockwave would appreciate the use of the glyph denoting ‘superior’. Though how Soundwave intended to say it had the undertones of admiration.

"Certainly," Shockwave says as he stands, "Please rest. I will inform Ratchet of your current status."

Soundwave does, leaning further back into the compact memory foam and thinking about how he can thank Ultra Magnus for helping him. 

Ultra Magnus thought that waiting a solar cycle to visit Soundwave would be in his favor, but glancing into the hospital room he can already tell his presence would not be welcomed.

Soundwave was in the middle of a check-up as he was hooked up to a myriad of machines and his room was already full of other bots. Megatron and Ratchet were scowling thunderously at each other as they spoke through gritted dentae standing chassis to chassis, arms crossed. Ultra Magnus knew it was only a matter of time before they were yelling at each other in earnest. While Ratchet was occupied with his standoff, Shockwave was messing with dials and changing something on the many screens, much to First Aid’s distress as he walked around him fidgeting as he did. 

Looking back to Soundwave, he jolts as the other waves covertly to him. Waving back awkwardly, Soundwave tilts his helm to the right and from many encounters Ultra Magnus knows that the mech was finding this situation humorous. Lips lifting gently at the action, Soundwave tilts his helm to his left and his shoulders shrug slightly and Ultra Magnus could almost feel the phantom ripple of mirth at the action.

Discreetly, Soundwave points to his audial and Ultra Magnus pulls up his message board to see Soundwave had already connected.

[[You seem to have caught me at a busy time.]]

[[To put it mildly.]]

[[If you come back in a joor I am sure that my room will be more accommodating.]]

[[You are certain?]]

[[I have my ways.]]

Even through text format the mischief was clearly heard, but before Ultra Magnus could ask for more details a faint ‘hey’ catches him off guard, as does Soundwave, as he turns in its direction.

_Oh. Ratchet noticed._

Ratchet tries to make it over to Shockwave, but is halted by Megatron stepping in front of him. The withering glare he gives the former warlord has Ultra Magnus stepping back, especially when Ratchet shouts something that has Megatron glowering and his plating flaring to look larger than he already was. Though Ratchet was not impressed.

Sensing that now was the best time to retreat, he slowly steps away and rationalizes that it was the best decision as he could clearly hear what Ratchet and Megatron were shouting at each other through the sealed room.

He finds a small wait area out of the way to work on signing off on shipment orders while he waits for the joor to be up. After checking in with Soundwave that it was safe to visit, he makes his way back and finds he wasn’t the only one visiting. Both sets of cyber-condors were perched on the berth’s headboard and Ravage sat primly on Soundwave’s lap. Rumble and Frenzy had taken the right and left edges of the berth and were sitting so closely they had to sit with their legs down so Ravage could stretch out easily over all three of them. As six sets of optics look to him, Ultra Magnus turns to take a step back out of the room.

"Ultra Magnus: Stay. Please. Not disturbing." Soundwave tells him from his small huddle of symbiotes. 

"What brings ya here, Bore Bot?" Rumble asks with a frown, which becomes deeper as Soundwave reprimands for his rudeness.

"I wanted to ensure that my fellow officer was doing better." Ultra Magnus says gently as he receives a few skeptical looks.

Everyone turns to Ravage as they snarl lowly and smack Rumble roughly in the knee.

"Alright, alright! He’s okay," Rumble pouts as he crosses his arms, "For now."

He sinks into the small space between the railing and Soundwave, who gives his helm a gentle pat. With his presence not being contested anymore, Ultra Magnus takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"How are you?"

"Soundwave: Fine."

"If ya call bein’ burned out from not fuelin’ or rechargin’ fine." Rumble snaps.

"Don’t forget workin’ all the time," Frenzy adds and then Laserbeak chimes in with a series of chirps and squawks, "Laserbeak says, ‘climbin’ through all that gross dust and linkin’ up with old machines has gotta stop too’." Frenzy translates when Ultra Magnus turns to him.

Looking at Soundwave, he watches as the mech turns his helm like he was rolling his optics at what he must have heard from Ratchet plenty of times since he was admitted yesterday.

"I don’t think I have to hope you take better care of yourself. Your symbiotes seem more than prepared." 

"Hell yeah we are!" Frenzy shouts with a wide grin with everyone else chiming in.

"Ratchet: Clearance to leave after three solar cycles. Time for the anti-virus to run its course." Soundwave says sounding put out, it was a tone Ultra Magnus was familiar with as he had sounded like that when he was told his stay in the medbay would be extended.

"He’s gotta stay over t’ get the rest of the dust out." Frenzy adds and Ultra Magnus looks back to Soundwave with concern, not realizing how much he was in a bad way.

"I’m sorry to hear that. You will have to rest for at least two decacycles once you’re released." 

But there is no affirmative, and the longer he holds Soundwave’s steadfast gaze, he’s sure he wasn’t going to give one. 

"You are going to rest, correct?" Ultra Magnus asks as everyone begins to look to Soundwave expectantly.

With still no reply, all the symbiotes explode into a cacophony of growls, screeches, and ‘Come on, Boss!’ as Soundwave tries to hush them and tell them his work was of the utmost importance and he couldn’t be anymore behind than he was.

“I could do it." 

Six gazes snap to him, confusion swirling around the little family unit as they traded glances.

"Ultra Magnus: Wants to do my work?"

"I may be no communication expert, but I do know my way around a circuit board fairly well. I can file all your work and fill out your reports. And if you give me a set of instructions, I will make sure they are followed to key." 

Then in a brash act – which he can only attribute to feeling right – he reaches out to lay his servo over Soundwave’s much smaller one. He lets his concern buffer gently against Soundwave’s surprise and hopes he understand.

"I want you to be well again and to do that you need to rest. And do not worry, it won’t be a hardship to add your work to my schedule."

"And you?" Soundwave asks softly, "Recharge: Required for smooth function."

"I have been resting and have the time and energy." And he had the timetable to prove it. 

Thundercracker had been the one to help him organize his time so he would be able to read for their meetings and in doing so Ultra Magnus had found he didn’t have the clawing exhaustion at the back of his processor.

"Please allow me this, you’ve been so helpful and deserve some time to spend time with your compact unit." 

And immediately all the symbiotes latch onto the last point, begging as only bitlets could. Looking to him for help, Ultra Magnus lets his lips twitch up and with a ragged vent Soundwave concedes to rest to exuberant cheers. One that was quite contagious.

"Would you like to come out for a drink with Thundercracker and I when you are doing better?"

Silence was instantaneous. To say the occupants of the room were surprised was an understatement, Ultra Magnus himself was flabbergasted at his own daring. He hadn’t planned this, hadn’t spoken to Thundercracker about it and quickly sends a message in hopes of a speedy reply as he slowly moves his servo just out of Soundwave’s reach. They stare blankly at each other until a shrill squawk jolt them both into alertness.

"LB’s right! Is anyone goin’ to say somethin’?" Frenzy asks, looking between them.

Swallowing, Ultra Magnus opens his mouth to apologize for his forwardness only to be stopped by an incoming message. An affirmative message from Thundercracker, which mollifies his spark more than he cares to admit.

"Soundwave: Imposing?" He asks shyly and the feeling from before tells Ultra Magnus to reach out to Soundwave once more.

"You wouldn’t," Ultra Magnus says lightly as he gently squeezes Soundwave’s servo, "Please join us."

Soundwave looks down to their servos quietly before turning his servo over to squeeze back, field jumping with light anticipation. And Ultra Magnus can’t stop the small grin that graces his lips when Soundwave finally looks up and tells him he looked forward to their outing.

Walking up to the small bar he had found by accident all those orbital cycles ago, Soundwave’s anticipation morphs into anxiousness as his processor reminds him that this was his first time out for a personal outing. Life before had been too hard for him to consider taking time off and once he was in the ‘employ’ of Senator Ratbat his daily schedule was very strictly controlled, even when he was collecting data and inciting events for him. 

But Soundwave didn’t get to where he was today by bowing down to fear. Dredging up that courage, he set his sensory deprivation to high and walks into Harmonies. Letting the easy-going music and the soft lighting wash over him, Soundwave vents deeply and looks for Ultra Magnus. He was correct to look for the larger mecha as he finds him easily in a booth and as Soundwave walks closer he can see Thundercracker, who notices him first and waves to him.

Returning the wave with a nod, he takes Thundercracker’s spot as the Seeker moves further into the booth. Settling in, he looks up and is frozen for half an astrosecond as Ultra Magnus gently smiles at him and Soundwave can feel his EM field and how pleasantly mellow it was as the cargo convoy watched him. 

"Hello Soundwave. I’m glad you could make it." 

"Current state: Happy to be here. Grateful to be included." He says to Ultra Magnus before turning to nod to Thundercracker, who shrugs his wings with a light smile.

"Of course. The more the merrier," the Seeker says before playfully quirking a ridge as he glances to his docking glass, "And will we be getting anymore merry?" 

Shaking his helm, he answers, "Symbiotes: At suite. Hopefully not playing with fire."

They had all but shoved him out of their apartment for his ‘playdate’ as they called it and told him to ‘finally have fun’.

Thundercracker’s field bubbles with mirth as he smiles wider, "Same thing I hope when I leave Warp at the apartment."

The conversation moves smoothly after that and Soundwave thinks he’s allowed to preemptively categorize his first outing out as a success. When Ultra Magnus had offered to take over his workload, he had started to come up with plans to return the favor, but instead he’s the one being favored. The conversation was interesting and amusing, and he had even been politely asked by Thundercracker if he wanted a drink or if removing part of the mask would disrupt his sensory deprivation. It was kind of him to remember and it launched them into a talk about outlier abilities. Soundwave was enjoying himself and did hope he could be invited to one of these meeting again, and as if Thundercracker could read his mind he says,

"I have some news, I'll be seeing more of both of you soon. Starscream has called on me to help with his work, but has yet to specify what," he says with fond exasperation, "But besides that we could meet up some more. I don’t know about you, but I’m enjoying myself."

And the way his field lightly flares, Soundwave knew he was telling the truth and that warmed his core a bit that Thundercracker would seek him out.

"Only when not otherwise occupied, as all work is highly time sensitive." Ultra Magnus informs him stiffly.

The light rebuke – that he’s sure wasn’t meant that way by Ultra Magnus as his field was tranquil – causes Thundercracker’s wings to tilt back and down as much as they could as his faceplates twist into an awkward half smile.

"Soundwave: Used to symbiotes bending rules. Will not hold it against Thundercracker if he speaks to me during work hours."

Turning to him with a thankful smile, he quickly turns a sharp grin to Ultra Magnus, "Well I seem to have one friend here." He teases.

Ultra Magnus jolts and his stoic faceplates turn bashful as he tries to explain he only meant that they would have to limit their time, not that he wouldn’t be able to speak to him at all. Thundercracker leans forward, propping his chin on his fist with a fond grin and nods accordingly, while Ultra Magnus talks over himself trying to salvage something that was completely fine.

While Soundwave adheres to rules himself, he doesn’t think he would be against bending some if the static of their fields keep this pleasant levity bubbling. It was so familiar to his symbiotes, but different that Soundwave knew he'd seek it out.

He always was weak to craving the sweeter things in existence that were out of his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So poetry... I’m no Shakespeare, or in this case Megatron, with hidden meanings behind words. I'm just a descriptor of emotions. But think of this as some of Megatron’s smooth talking instead of his other amazing thought-provoking scripts.  
> And in case anyone didn’t catch the small talk in Optimus' office they were talking about creating a union for the workforce, but use the name guild. 
> 
> In any case, on to something I'm great at —Time & Science!!!  
> Astrosecond = 0.5 seconds  
> Breem = 1.5 minutes  
> Joor = 1.5 human hours  
> Solar cycle/Sol = day, 42 hours in a day with 1.5 hrs BUT counting it as 1.5=1 there are 28 hours on the clock face  
> Decacycle = week, 10 days  
> Quartrex = month, 30 days  
> Stellar cycle = year, 17 months (510 days per year)
> 
> This is all done with the understanding (to my own HCs) that Cybertron has to be at least twice to three times Earth’s size and rotates slower because of it. Also I place it being in an orbit a tad further from where Earth is situated in the Goldilocks’ Zone, like in between Earth and Mars if it was in our solar system.  
> I also have it’s tilt as being more than Earth’s 23.5°, but less then Uranus’ 97.7°, I was thinking 54.5°.  
> Then applying (and not applying) all this science I’m making Kaon a warm pole, like Morocco, while Iacon is like Norway because it would be facing away from the sun more during the year. And based on that the rest of of the planet goes as follows; Iacon (Norway), Temperate, Equator, Mountainous and varying weather (Vos, Praxus, and Stanix), and Kaon (Morocco).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay, but December and January were very stressful. If any of you live in the US you know what's up. But I'm back and already working on chapter 4 so wish me luck! Also I gave this chapter a bit more content since you all missed out on almost two months.
> 
> And kudos and a shout out to my beta, [aellisif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aellisif/pseuds/aellisif) ❤️!!! She's been more than helpful looking this over and giving me some great input. Definitely go check out some of her works too. She’s a fantastic writer and her stories have great range, very funny and compelling to read!
> 
> Finally **READ ME!**  
>  There is a small section where Soundwave is remembering his past and another part between Mags and Soundwave where they discuss the pretense of children in war and possible injury to children. So be aware, its not graphic, but still.

Against all reason, Thundercracker thought working for Starscream this time around would be simple. As if anything about his life had been simple since he met the dethroned Vosian Prince.

What he was supposed to be was Star’s proofreader and sounding board for his projects, basically a secretary. What he really turned out to be was a glorified sparkling-sitter to some of Cybertron’s greatest processors.

But also their ditziest.

Having excellent skills in handling both, Thundercracker was welcomed to the labs by the other scientists with relief. He was the only one sighing in distress.

The labs were set up close to the main space bridge nexus and the hospital – for practical reasons – with the temporary offices of their new government only sixteen kilometers away. The site was originally a set of high-rises, if Thundercracker’s vague memory of Iacon was correct, but now an impressive eight level structure stood in its place that was as large and wide as some warehouses. Within it was every type of science lab possible with the eighth floor and half of the seventh floor dedicated to Starscream, Shockwave, Mixmaster, Perceptor, Skyfire, and Wheeljack.

The building was designed with set dimensions for each subject and the labs as a whole shared a server system, but the top floor was a mostly open floor plan with retractable polycarbonate glass partitions for labs and offices. The other half of the seventh floor that Star and his fellow crazy scientists had confiscated for their own uses became a collaboration set of labs and the whole space had six separate server systems as protection and for back-up purposes. Again with glass partitions, it made it easier to see what was happening, but Thundercracker was essentially monitoring a sparkling center where the occupants had a combined total of twenty-seven degrees and three doctorates.

To put it mildly, Thundercracker had his servos full with the top floor, loftily called _The Module_. Though the other scientists had referred to it as _The Inferno_ , and with good reason, as they had been affected by its shared insanity. As Wheeljack had put it so succinctly on Thundercracker's first sol working there, ‘here is where theory becomes fiery reality’. He didn’t realize how true it was until only three sols later when every rumor he had ever heard about the Autobot engineer was proven true.

And as the newest bot there he was plagued with the complaints of damage control from the ‘interns’, as Starscream had so snidely called the rest of the staff. The tri-colored Seeker had said it as if it was a crime to have less than two degrees in a subject. It wasn't their fault that they hadn’t had time to gain more degrees because not everyone was as tenacious as Star was, though Thundercracker had used the sub-glyph of ‘driven’ so not to ruffle his plating when he wanted to say ‘arrogant’.

There was also the fact that most of the staff were mecha that were professors of one discipline or those wanting to finish the work they were doing before the war destroyed the education system. There were also those that had never been allowed to pursue an interest until they were in the war and had no formal training at all. Now with the rebuilding, they were allowed to work on personal projects and assignments for a better future. 

A better future that Thundercracker wasn’t sure he'd survive to when he was the first line of defense in handling a variety of issues along with the collateral damage coming from The Mod. From Star and Skyfire’s PDA, to Mixmaster’s more volatile experiments melting through machines or the floor, or Shockwave’s programming corrupting the systems and attacking others, to Perceptor’s physics experiments not always following physics, and of course Wheeljack’s...... everything — Thundercracker had his servos full.

But in between those first harrowing sols Thundercracker actually created a respectful list of jobs for himself to get everything as under control as he could and it was greatly appreciated. His organizational skills were certainly put to the test, but if he could successfully clean Star’s lab each century without fail he could handle the extra work.

Except for Shockwave, the labs were a whirlwind and verging on being a hazardous waste dump, and despite the grumbles of a few – Star and Mixmaster – he had roped the others into cleaning the space. Thundercracker also put a timetable into the works for the seventh floor labs so only two mechs could work together at a time to minimize the number of accidents. And to help keep more incidents down, he made it mandatory that three sols out of the seven-sol work decacycle were strictly used for writing up notes or papers and doing research, absolutely zero experiments or demonstrations.

With these rules in place and followed for fear of him removing anything again – it only took asking Warp to take all of Mixmaster's chemicals and beakers for them to see how serious he was – Thundercracker was able to focus on his original job. Though now he was proofreading for six, acquiring materials for projects, and scheduling meetings with the secretaries at the government offices for the brass to come in and view the progress being made. Thundercracker had hoped he would catch a glimpse of Ultra or Soundwave, but more often than not he saw Optimus Prime and Megatron. And when he did see them it was fleeting.

With Ultra, Thundercracker had begun to see the cargo convoy sometimes when he was flying back to the apartments after work. Ultra must have seen him – not that he was hard to miss – because Ultra would always comm. him when he was leaving the offices so they could walk the last two kilometers to the building. Just enjoying the silence and the gentle comradery they had developed in the past quartrex. But when they did have time to go out to drink and talk about their latest novel, Thundercracker treasured every moment, even more when Ultra added recommendations which made for fantastic discussion. They were still nicely booted from the bar every time they went and Ultra continued to walk him back to their apartments, arm in arm, discussing their books and watching the stars.

When he did catch glimpses of Soundwave, it was in passing while flying about the growing northern skyline. It’s was always because the navy mech was out checking the connections of the innocuous receivers he had wired by himself. Thundercracker had offered to help on several occasions, but he found himself more often than not, relaxing and watching the sky above as Soundwave worked. The sub-compact’s field was wave upon wave of pleasant unrushed serenity, the polar opposite of the manic energy of the labs, and Thundercracker was thankful that he could bask in it from time to time. Soon it became a ritual for Thundercracker to sit with the silent communications officer as he worked. He’s not sure when they started talking, but Thundercracker was surprised by how much the sub-compact could say with limiting his speech. They gossiped about the few things they heard from being in the background and soon it morphed into brief stories about their family units. Thundercracker had more than enough from Star and Wrap’s latest antics and Soundwave recorded everything cute and ridiculous his symbiotes had ever done.

It was odd that Thundercracker had spent millions of years around Soundwave, yet was only now finding out that they had a lot in common. Though the same could be said of Ultra, only they had been on opposite sides of the war and he had no way of knowing the other could be so intriguing. As the sols rolled into decacycles and then into quartexes, Thundercracker found himself easily falling into the new order of his life and all the events emerging from it. Though despite him enjoying it, he hadn’t noticed the sentiments attached to all of them.

Or one in particular.

* * *

"Because it is – and I can’t stress this enough – on FIRE!" Thundercracker shouts as he spins around and squeezes the release on the fire extinguisher hose.

The blue Seeker had never been happier then when it was installed because he could only carry so many small fire extinguishers in his subspace.

With the fire on the miniature energon grid dying down, he glances to all the tiny receivers around the wide lab, looking for any other flames. He thankfully only finds three other towers on fire, before finding it concerning that he was okay with _only_ three towers being on fire in general. Quickly, he douses all of them and then Thundercracker is kicking and dragging the hose back to the generator to douse it again. As the fire and melted machine sputter out into silence, Thundercracker slowly turns to Wheeljack and is astounded to see that the engineer is looking back at him in pure confusion.

"But it didn’t blow up!" he says brightly, his helmfins flashing yellow, showing off his cheery disposition, "I think you can mark that down as a success for me." 

Wings hiking up high and back, Thundercracker is still left jarred by hearing the joy in the incredibly low bar the Autobot had set for himself.

Thundercracker scrubs at his faceplates, wings dipping low, "I desperately want to ask how, but I'm also afraid."

Wheeljack was supposed to be demonstrating a new supply system for fuel-lines so that every home could have access to energon along with power, solvent, and other supply networks. But somehow the generator became over-electrified and the streams became unstable and flammable.

Looking up he can see that at least Wheeljack understands his feelings on the matter as his helmfins turn a sheepish grey and his optics turn down.

".... That's fair." The engineer says with a shallow nod.

"Are we interrupting?" asks an amused tone.

Turning to the feminine voice, Thundercracker sees Elita-One with a look of sympathy and Prowl looking as stern as ever, but he is briefly caught off guard when he sees Ultra standing behind them as well, his optics soft and lips upturned at the edges.

"Uh?"

"I’ll finish up here." Wheeljack says, taking the hose from his limp hold and Thundercracker has to squash the unreasonable fear that the hose would burst into flames or implode in on itself.

_Not everything he touches explodes... It doesn't._

"You’re here to see Starscream, right?"

Elita-One nods as she glances around the scene again, "He said he had something to show us that could speed up the reconstruction process by employing a new form of cyberforming."

After getting access to the new science files that Soundwave had discovered, Star had talked of nothing else – nothing else besides Skyfire – but perfecting the eco-structuring device to reshape landscapes as well as dwellings.

"Yes. He’s upstairs. I’ll show you where —!"

Wings quickly counterbalancing, Thundercracker falls gently against the counter behind him. Looking down to where the soft pressure was coming from around his pedes he sees any attempt to move would be impossible. Both pedes were wrapped and tangled up in the length of the fire extinguisher hose.

In his haste to stop the fire and from all the alarms going off, evacuating the building again, Thundercracker hadn’t really watched where he was stepping as long as he got the fire out. It was only with Wheeljack pulling on the hose to get the last of his invention slathered in foam that he almost dropped him to the floor.

Glancing to his right, Thundercracker is treated to another sheepish glance as Wheeljack drops the hose with a clatter and points behind him, "I’ll just be over there."

The Autobot engineer quickly makes himself scarce by sliding to the other side of the lower lab with the help of the foam puddles. Staring at them balefully, Thundercracker remembers that Shockwave had taken all their cleaning drones so he could have them modified with a better AI.

_I’ll just make Wheeljack clean it up later._

Lifting his helm, Thundercracker sees slightly amused, but mostly sympathetic expressions all around.

"It might be better if I give you directions," he says as he bends down to untangle the hose without piercing it with his talons, "The glass is up today so when you go upstairs walk straight for the blue square and then turn left and follow the path down to the end of that section and go right. You should be able to see or call out for Starscream then."

"Thank you, Thundercracker. And good luck." Elita-One says and he hears the soft pedefalls of her and her entourage walking away.

Or so he thought.

"May I?"

Raising his helm, Thundercracker comes nasal ridge to nasal ridge with a kneeling Ultra and can’t help smiling appreciatively.

"If you could."

Leaning back against the counter he watches as one of Ultra’s large servos comes to rest on the top of his left pede. It’s warm and his hold is pleasantly heavy as he steadies Thundercracker’s leg strut and easily works his blunt digits between the layers of rubber. Tightening his hold, acute jolts of charge flicker up the Seeker’s frame as Ultra pulls the hose back from the gaps it had gotten stuck in to shift and wiggle Thundercracker's pede out, his warm servo guiding his pede and thruster heel up and out until he’s free.

"Thanks, I can take it from here. You should get up to the other lab."

"I will." Ultra says, but makes no action to move and continues to unravel coils and undo knots in the hose before going to help Thundercracker with his right pede.

"Won’t you be late?" he asks, smile growing at Ultra’s procrastination.

"No. I have learned from Prowl’s previous visits that each of Starscream’s presentations starts with a seven point eight breem lecture about his intelligence and how he came by his idea. This is then followed by a two breem statement of his hypothesis before his factual explanation of how the device will work. This gives me six breems to aid you and make it in time to view and decide if this process can produce the output we need." Sounding quite pleased that he would not have to be present for Star's bragging.

Understanding completely, Thundercracker accepts the help.

As they gather up the length of hose and wrap it up, Ultra informs him, with the smallest of smiles, that he had more than three breems to make it to Star's lab. Seeing that Wheeljack was staying on the other side of the open lab typing something up, Thundercracker decides to leave the engineer unsupervised and go see this new cyberforming device too. He’ll probably be one of the mecha helping Star put it up so he should be informed now.

"I see you’ve made yourself comfortable amongst the staff." Ultra offers as he motions for him to walk through the doorway first.

Snickering lightly, Thundercracker stops in the doorway and turning at the waist to look coyly over his wings, "Or they’ve gotten used to me."

He watches with a barely concealed grin as Ultra’s furrowed brow lightens and his optics brighten as if he understood what joke had just passed between them. It was cute for someone so large.

"I see. I understand, but I meant by my comment that you becoming comfortable has thus made this a better working environment and a more efficient one."

"How so?" He asks, walking up to the start of the stairs.

"Since you began working here two quartexes ago, there has been a forty percent drop in incidents and a sixty percent drop in fires and injuries. Ratchet and Inferno’s teams have expressed relief multiple times in the last two decacyles about your presence." Though the tone was dry, hearing the facts from Ultra that he had caused some change had Thundercracker’s engines warming.

"It’s nothing." Keep his optics down as he walks up the three steps to the only landing on the staircase.

"Thundercracker, it most certainly is."

Pausing on the landing, stopped by the deeply serious tone, Thundercracker turns to Ultra and finds himself standing parallel to him. Even as the tallest of his Trine, Thundercracker was still short compared to Ultra Magnus, and with the higher ground now was barely over the convoy’s height.

He had only been trying to brush off the friendly compliment politely, but with Ultra looking up at him so earnestly and sternly, Thundercracker can’t remember why he thought that was a good idea.

"You have been a phenomenal help and have increased morale. Not only that, we have seen a twenty percent jump in project submissions from both the civilian labs and The Module," Ultra says firmly, though his optics were soft and open, "I am fairly sure if you decided to turn your work ethic towards the finalizing of the treaty or laws, it would move as quickly and would be greatly appreciated by many more."

Thundercracker was never one for attention and Ultra telling him point-blank he was valued, had his engines burning and simultaneously collapsing into each other. Yes, he had heard thanks from the others in passing, but hearing it so directly that his efforts were useful and from his newest friend was quite overwhelming.

Trying to push the compliments away, he grips the railing, leaning on it and smiling lightly at the other.

"Are you trying to poach me?" He says softly, trying to defuse the moment like Star would.

Ultra’s optics immediately widen as a small tremor goes through him and Thundercracker can’t stop his lips from twisting into an amused grin.

_Sometimes, Star does have the right idea._

"No! No. I – Your scheduling – What I mean to say is that you have been excellent with managing and problem solving for the laboratory and you have a closer connection to the public that would prove useful – I thought on occasion you may want to exercise your skills elsewhere and if the time presented itself you could spend an extra few moments talki—"

"Ultra Magnus," he says gently, putting a stop to the adorable rambling and has to fight a smile at Ultra’s lips turning down from his usual flat line, looking thoroughly reproached, "You know I forgave you for that." Though still amused and touched that he was still worrying about his misstep at Harmonies.

"I do. I had only happen to calculated that we could spend more time talking if we were within the same building as you proposed earlier." Ultra says softly.

"And filling out legal forms and being in the thick of the datawork process for administration is spending time together?" Thundercracker grins with a raised optic ridge.

"It’s very rewarding." His voice edging on indignation as he defends his job.

Resting his arms on the railing, Thundercracker tilts and flatten his wings up in a flirty display, smirking lightly at the convoy.

"You really want me around, don’t you?"

"Yes."

Blinking, Thundercracker’s smirk drop.

There was no hesitation from Ultra. No acknowledgment of the attended meaning and it sets off a swirl of something in his chassis that Thundercracker can’t name. His throat tightens and his protoform prickles all over, becoming impossibly warm from the unknown and overwhelming sensations, leaving him motionless. Thundercracker wants to look away, but finds himself leaning in closer to Ultra, staring into the depths of his light cobalt optics, the mechanisms almost visible through the opaque glass.

They were alight with a gentle contemplative light, but also with a degree of wanting. Thought what form it was taking eluded Thundercracker, yet undeniably drew him in.

"Ultra. I —"

 **_BOOM!_ ** ****

"WHEELJACK!"

Thundercracker snaps with a screech worthy of Starscream’s as the area sways from the force of the explosion and the sweet tangy smell of an energon-based detonation fills the atmosphere.

"It wasn’t me!" A petulant whine carries over the smoke alarm with its soft beeps.

"I’m terribly sorry," Preceptor’s cold tone travels over the alarm, "but I was trying to work out the power output in Wheeljack’s energon grid — "

"Okay, so it was partially me."

_Thankfully it’s not the fire alarm._

As Ultra steps away, Thundercracker sees Perceptor walk into the stairwell, looking not nearly ashamed as he should be, "As you can see it greatly backfired."

"You’re needed."

Glancing to Ultra, the deep well of emotions that had been swelling in his optics had disappeared without a trace, his regular austere presences back in place. Whatever the moment they were having was lost, only wisps of his recent recall indicated that it did, in fact, happen. Even if Thundercracker was clueless to what it truly meant to himself.

With a tired sigh, Thundercracker treks back down the few stairs not looking forward to going back to work after that particularly charged breem. But as he passes the convoy he feels a brush of pride. He stops suddenly, again thrown off balanced by this stern mech. Turning around, he watches as Ultra walks through the upper doorway leaving Thundercracker with a swelling feeling that warms his core and has him grinning, even as Perceptor leads him back into the smoke filled lab. 

The layered wisps of concentration and the mild waves of curiosity that Soundwave had found synonymous with Thundercracker reach him long before he sees the Seeker. Turning the corner, he sees the tallest of the Elite Trine walking towards him, helm bowed reading a datapad, muttering to himself as he does. Soundwave waits to see if he will be acknowledged or passed by. Surprisingly, Thundercracker stops right before him, his wings faintly vibrating behind him.

Looking up, Thundercracker is already smiling, fully genuine and field a pleasant wave of anticipation and joy. 

"You know, making yourself visible now is just as creepy as when you would just 'appear'." he says as he puts the datapad away.

"Soundwave: Aware of status as wraith. Change in society does not require that I desist covert movements." Soundwave shrugs, happy to hear he can still unnerve those around him. He may not be 'bad' any more in the optics of the public, but he didn't have any plans to change who he was.

Thundercracker's smile becomes a lopsided grin as he nods in agreement, "True, why stop scaring the bolts out of mecha when it’s fun for you," and Soundwave grins in kind, because it was a fun bonus to being sneaky, "And watch out, Warp is still trying to find a way to sneak up on you after last decacycle."

"Skywarp: Incapable of stealth. Soundwave: Will know from a kilometer away."

Thundercracker shakes his helm and his field bounces with mirth as he lightly vents a puff of laughter. His happiness was always uninhibited and effortlessly given and Soundwave couldn't help being drawn to the soft brightness. It made their sparse meetings a bright spot in his schedule, as cliché as it sounded.

"Deviate: Topic?" Soundwave asks and Thundercracker's thin lips quirk up charmingly as he nods for him to continue, "Surprised: Thundercracker has escaped The Inferno. How: Were the scientific discoveries not fascinating enough?" 

"Mute it." Thundercracker grins widely as fondness and pride weaves around snapping sparks of annoyance.

And Soundwave smiles lightly once again at the odd collection of emotions, which equally describes the attitudes of the other staff of the building. The only ones with different emotions were the ones causing the exhaustion in the other scientists.

"I see. Escape: Not completely successful." Soundwave says, modulating his vox inhibitor to sound equal parts sullen and teasing.

"Okay sass master," his wings tilting up in a dismissive way as he gives a Soundwave a wry look before an air of consideration falls over him, "But you're probably right. Until I find something else to do I doubt I'll ever escape."

Soundwave, quite selfishly, hopes it's not soon. With Starscream’s advancements to the cyberforming process, the rebuilding of their planet is going far quicker than any previous projections. Vos is becoming more habitable as the sols go by and it's only a matter of time before Thundercracker leaves to live in his original city-state. 

"— go to the commissary?"

Soundwave blinks as he lifts his helm up, realizing belatedly he had gotten lost in his thoughts. Though old habits died hard, and Soundwave always made a point to run a verbatim transcription program the astrosecond he entered the offices or any work site. Easily and quickly reading from 'escape' he finds that Thundercracker was inviting him to noon break. His helm drops to his left as he reads the entry again before focusing on the Seeker's open expression which leaves Soundwave speechless. 

This was unusual.

Not only the invitation, but more so that Soundwave was actually considering accepting. But the time constraints of his schedule wouldn’t allow it and something deep in his spark whispered he wasn’t ready yet either.

"I cannot. Media Regulations: Need revising. Consultation: With Autobot Commander Prowl and Neutral Advocate Breakstep. Consultation: In ten breems. Duration: Unknown."

The Seeker’s slight disappointment prickles Soundwave’s field as much as the trace of understanding does. Thundercracker’s wings sag for an astrosecond before sitting normally as he tries to look sympathetic about his work. 

"That's too bad, but I hope you aren’t kept too long." 

Which Soundwave highly doubted. Both he and Prowl were quite attentive to precise wording and the effects caused by them. Already some of the changes they had made had inspired their neutral contact that he had taken some of the changes back to his colony.

"Oh!" tracking Thundercracker’s wings as they sweep up in a graceful arc, before settling, he reaches into his subspace and pulls out a tiny grey storage cube, "Here. Have this. So you can snack on the go or after."

Before Soundwave can open the cube, he can already detect the rustic scent of shale. Opening the cube, the strong scent of the specially harvested oil overpowers that of the energon, which had been shaped into spheres to hold the oil. It was a delicious and shockingly healthy treat that had been able to resurface since the trade lines had finalized, but Soundwave had not found time to view all the options since then. He might have to this decacycle if his schedule permitted.

"Energon: Oil filled?" Soundwave still finds himself asking.

"Yep. You got to take care of yourself." 

"Thundercracker: Carries around nutrients constantly?"

Flight vents huff out a soft laugh as he rolls his shoulders, looking away in mild embarrassment, "I’m still used to carrying extra energon for Star when he works too long. He’s worse now that he has Skyfire, since he also gets sucked into his experiments with him. They really are perfect for each other."

"Starscream: Will not be expecting this later?"

"No, I already gave him one so you don’t have to worry. When you get back to your office, just eat up and take a break."

This was all very unusual. 

Every variable of this conversation should not have ended with Thundercracker focusing on him in this way. Tilting his helm curiously to the left, Soundwave observes the mech in front of him and can’t come to any other conclusion except,

"Query: Thundercracker worried?" 

Thundercracker’s smile dims and his field quiets, but soon blooms with not only concern for him but for his wellbeing as well, all of it swirling pensively around them.

"Yeah, of course," he says softly, an undercurrent of determination in his field flaring and ringing easily to Soundwave’s heightened senses.

Mouth dropping, Soundwave stares unseeing at the other. It was usually him who took care of everything, took care of those he was loyal to, not the other way around. But he could tell from the barest hint in his field that Thundercracker was going to make sure he knew that he was cared about. It should have unnerved him… but it didn’t.

It was only the dramatic shift in the Seeker’s field that draws Soundwave’s attention back. From concern to mortification. Thrown for a moment at the change of emotions, Soundwave reminds himself for the nth time that almost every other Cybertronian had a better grip with moving abruptly and seamlessly between emotions instead of allowing one to fade before another established itself. But it was still a jolt to his senses when it happened.

Looking away again, Thundercracker rubs the side of his neck as he struggles to keep his gaze focused on one part of the hallway, "There’s also the added fear of your little packaged brats being sad and upset, which is terrifying… But yeah if I have to, I’m going to make sure you take care of yourself," he says quietly, more to himself than to Soundwave.

"Query: Thundercracker willing to take up an impossible job?" Latching onto his teasing tone from before to settle the Seeker’s rapid emotions and growing awkwardness. 

It works and Soundwave is rewarded with a surprised guffaw before it transitions into one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard. Thundercracker’s naturally deep voice gives his laugh a rich ringing timbre that vibrates near perfectly like a low chord of an electro-bass. He has only heard soft vents or stifled laughter before, but this full frame laugh is like nothing Soundwave has heard before. So focused on the resonance, Soundwave doesn’t notice his own hidden lips lifting into a delighted smile at the sound.

"Someone’s full of themselves," Thundercracker chuckles lightly as his laughter peters off, "I already take care of a smart idiot and an idiot idiot. I think I can handle a stubborn functional one too." Grinning charmingly again and Soundwave’s plating is prickling again, but this time in a pleasant manner that he couldn’t truly identify.

And even after leaving Thundercracker, the sensation stays. It leaves him numb and confused, but also warm and bright to the brim. It also leaves a shy, but steady smile on his lips for the rest of the sol.

* * *

At certain times Soundwave was thankful, if not saddened, by having an extra subspace generator. 

Forged with a defective compact space, the surgery Senator Ratbat had arranged - a part of their 'contract' for use of his outlier ability - allowed Soundwave to reach his frame's full purpose of carrying his symbiotes as he should. In that surgery, he also directed the doctor to supply Soundwave with a military level generator as the Senator had plans for it, which made it useful at the time and later for the Cause. During the War it was mostly full to the brim with weapons and any and all his datapads.

But now, more often than not, he was okay with the extra space and was only disappointed in the fact that items would be easily lost in his nebulous void or it became too cluttered every few decacycles because of his symbiotes. 

Case in point, as Soundwave rummages through it for a certain crate, he kept pulling out an increasing number of items that were not his. 

A few of the items he had retrieved ranged from the games he had built or purchased for the twins, a flashbomb and a repurposed grenade from one of their pranks, and a ball of steel twine that Ravage had been morose over losing last decacycle. But after the third piece of some dead mechanimal's protoform along with the fifth large foil leaf from Helex’s newly introduced forests Soundwave had had enough.

_When did they have time to fly to the equator?_

Soundwave sighs tiredly as he comes to the conclusion he was going to have to have another talk with his Cryo-Condors about having to wait another two stellar cycles before snagging the leaves for their nest. He didn't need an incident caused by an overly sentimental horticulturist.

All he wished to do was find the container with the motherboards and the conversation chips he had built for the servers. Soundwave had meticulously designed and programmed them so the servers could 'talk' to each other, run diagnostics, and update at the appointed times making the whole system run smoother. But all the extra electronics and metals in his subspace were scrambling the container's signature and making it difficult to find.

_I should remind them all that they should keep their subspaces from syncing with mine for a time._

He wasn’t upset with his symbiotes, Soundwave recognized that the more miscellaneous the items the more it was a sign of a current and coming peaceful time. He was thankful for that, but still it was interfering with his work. 

Deciding to try once more before calling in all his symbiotes to pick up their stuff, he pulls out the next item and is both saddened and pleasantly surprised. In his servo was a small green plastic bag which contained tiny obsidian prisms dusted with fluorite crystals, a splurge he had forgotten all about.

And after the joor he had been having, Soundwave felt he deserved it. Opening the bag gently, Soundwave pulls out one of the heavily dusted prisms and after checking to make sure he was still alone opens his mask halfway. Popping the tiny morsel in, Soundwave hums happily at the delightful crunch and overall smoothness hitting his glossa, the sweet blended flavors with a sharp citrus splash.

"Oh."

The quiet gasp has Soundwave snapping his mask into place and spinning around in a rush, ready to employ a distraction so not to draw attention to the bag he was holding protectively against his chassis. But taking in the intruder, Soundwave calms at the sight of Ultra Magnus. 

Soundwave had requested the former Autobot Commander to help him with the setup of the server rooms in the first university that was planned to open in another decade. Ultra Magnus’ height and strength were the two logistical reasons he had asked the mech for help in arranging the servers, the other reason was more in the way of personal observation. But approximately a joor and seventeen breems ago he had to step away to take a comm. call and then returned to tell him he had to leave briefly to help Prowl and his new enforcers class. Having returned, Soundwave must have been enjoying his treat too much to notice Ultra Magnus re-enter the server room.

"I take it you have not located the container." he half-asks as he looks at the neat piles of other objects.

"Soundwave: In the midst of cleaning and searching."

Looking back, Ultra Magnus' gaze trails to his servos, which were still holding his treat protectively, and Soundwave has to consciously tell himself not freeze up. But Ultra Magnus stays stoic and instead of commenting pulls something from his own subspace.

"I believe you deserve these then."

Soundwave looks to the offering servo and sees five clear wrapped energon goodies with wavellite sprinkles, an unbelievably sweet candy. While every circuit of his frame wanted him to take them he knew he shouldn’t.

"Ultra Magnus: Does not need to share his treats." Soundwave says, glad that his inhibitor masked his disappointment of holding out against freely given sweets.

"It's perfectly alright. They are not mine... or at least not for the purpose of my consumption. I do not care for such things.”

Ultra Magnus could not see Soundwave’s looks of mild disdain. How could anyone not crave the delicious taste of crystals or softened energon.

"Purpose: If not for Ultra Magnus, then who?"

"To corral both Optimus and Rodimus into doing paperwork or rewards for other things. Both have a serious sweet denta for crystal and soft metals."

Soundwave’s lips twitch behind the safety of his mask and stretch into a perplexed half grin at the thought of two of the most charismatic Autobots caving to have some sweets. While it was easier to see with Rodimus, with his younger age and impulsivity problem, it was difficult to fathom Optimus Prime acting like that. He was a mech who carried himself with pride, who even Soundwave could admit had a regal and respectable air about him, and didn’t seem to be one that would fall prey to baser needs.

But following the thread of thought, Soundwave shouldn’t be surprised when he saw how relaxed and silly Optimus Prime was when truly interacting with his amicae, his son, and now more recently Megatron. Yet Soundwave still couldn’t shake the notion of power when thinking of the Prime.

"Persuasion: Viable for Rodimus. For Optimus Prime; impossible."

With the tiniest of smiles Ultra Magnus shakes his helm ‘no’, "I assure you it is. I believe raising Rodimus influences his taste for it more as he already had quite the sweet denta before."

"Symbiotes: Similar," Soundwave adds, more than happy to gush about his little family, "Rumble and Frenzy: taste for sweets when younger. Now prefer spicier fuel, with citrine or hematite. Ravage: Occasional, while Buzzsaw and Laserbeak do not care."

"They are a rambunctious lot," Ultra Magnus comments, the smile still there as fondness flickers around him, "They remind me of Rodimus when he was that size. The amount of energy is comparable as well."

But as soon as the tender emotions appear, they slowly fade as Soundwave detects the light electric tingles of synapses and hard drives coming out of hibernation to work through a memory and the comfortableness snaps to guilt and minor despair.

"Do you believe it was right to raise them, to raise any sparkling, in that environment?" he asks slowly and the question pierces his spark.

The sorrow is similar, but drastically different to his. Soundwave can only just tell their emotions apart as his own was a deep ache spiraling around the erroneous deal he had made with the Senator. A deal that left him feeling more fortunate and protective of his symbiotes.

"Environment: Unadvisable. But inevitable. Soundwave: Rather raise symbiotes in war when freedom was permitted," he says softly.

Some of Soundwave’s most treasured memories out of the thick of the War were just hearing them all be loud, happy, and acting their age without fear of him or them being reprimanded.

"I apologize. It was worse for you than...," trailing off, Ultra Magnus turns from him, his powerful engine venting heavily, "I just can’t help but be reminded how we came by Rodimus."

The heavy emotions of relief, affection, fear, and regret swirl in a caustic state that presses and almost burns at Soundwave’s sensory net, but more importantly he hates to see someone usually so steady rattled by his memories. He hated to see Ultra Magnus in pain.

Stepping closer, Soundwave slowly reaches out to take a hold of one of Ultra Magnus’ close fists, "Ultra Magnus: Wishes to share experience?"

A sharp jolt travels through the cargo convoy’s frame and he turns abruptly, his field spilling over with remorse, "I was not trying to garner – I apologize again; my processing threads were diverted —"

"Soundwave: Does not mind," he cuts in, squeezing Ultra Magnus’ servo tightly and letting his mellow field encompass them both, "Expression: Freeing. Progress: Fifteen percent ahead of schedule. Even with slight delay." he says lightly, hoping to calm the convoy.

He can feel Ultra Magnus’ thinking, circuits and memory modules alive with shrill jumps known only to him. But the silence between them is short and soon Ultra Magnus’ processor is quieting as it begins to settle as one thread is established and begins to loop slowly.

"Rodimus was found during the Siege of Nyon."

Soundwave had intelligence that Rodimus was the Prime’s adopted creation early on, but it was never confirmed. Though hearing the mech was found amongst the fiery remains of Nyon tugged at his spark when he remembers that tough battle and the truly memorable one-on-one fight between Megatron and Optimus Prime.

The attack on Nyon was to be an ambitious and swift victory to secure one of Iacon’s three neighboring micro-cities. The Decepticons had cut off Optimus Prime's forces from Ultra Magnus' and fought out from the center closing them in. And with a Decepticon brigade arriving later to block them in and off from help the capture of the two leaders was to be an easy victory with their forces equally halved and kept a part. 

During one such operation to pinch out Optimus Prime’s forces more, Megatron had cornered the Prime with Blitzwing and himself flanking him and ensuring the Autobot Leader's capture. But in a fury of conflicting emotions, Optimus Prime struck out and dealt Megatron a knockout downward punch when the only damage he had caused was a scratch to his glass front and some of the paint off his chassis. Then instead of finishing Megatron off or using him as a bargaining chip, Optimus Prime blew an extensive hole in the nearby wall, transformed, and peeled out to the south, leaving Soundwave and Blitzwing too shocked to follow after their enemy. Even with pressuring his outlier ability down to twenty percent Soundwave still caught glimpses of the confusing blend of protect, rage, survival, and fear when usually all one-on-one battle between the leaders had the Prime exuding stern disappointment and calm resolve. 

From there on, Optimus Prime and the Autobots practiced a more detached style of fighting before falling back. The odd tactics threw off most of their high command and in the midst of the infighting it caused, the Autobots were able to regroup and the siege broke out into an outright battle that later resulted in a Decepticon loss.

"He fought fiercer than I had ever seen him, yet he only sustained minimum scratches or dents. That was why it was so peculiar for him to make his way to the Medbay after the Decepticon retreat," pausing, Ultra Magnus looks away again and Soundwave lays his other servo over the one he was holding, "He asked me to accompany him to see Ratchet and at that moment I knew something had happened. I had known throughout the siege that something was not right, but I did not suspect it was so bad that he would willingly walk into the Medbay. We barely walked into Ratchet’s office and without any preamble Optimus opened his chassis plates... Then it was not difficult to see why he had been so vicious during the battles and acting so oddly after strategy meetings." 

Soundwave’s tanks drop at hearing the implications. Fear and fury burn at the idea of Optimus Prime allowing this to happen! But then the horror is washing over him in a cold snap at his actions against the Prime as his own carrier programming stumbles and fritzes. Pulling up his own memories, Soundwave watches, servos spasming in terror. 

Plain as the spines on a sharkitcon, throughout the entire exchange Optimus Prime’s optics were ablaze with dread as he protectively held his left arm across his chassis.

"Optimus Prime: Hiding Rodimus for safety?" Soundwave's voice is catching.

Most carriers would store their sparklings in their spark chamber for easy transport and to soothe them, but to do so during a fight —

"Yes," the answer steals his ability to vent, "He was behind the Matrix and nestled up against Optimus' spark, recharging soundly."

"Rodimus: Status after battle nominal? Concern: C-cranial shaking?" The words were wavering at the mere thought — 

"No! No!"

Warmth and concern pull Soundwave back to the present quickly, and realigning his optics, he sees Magnus kneeling in front of him, his large servos enclosing his own.

"Rodimus was perfectly safe, the Matrix protected him. The handles wrapped around him to pad his space to keep him from being jostled," the disbelief, but relief of reliving the memory is fully broadcasted to Soundwave and he settles into it, more concerned with that than with the realization that the Matrix was a bit more sentient than it was given credit for.

"We were all shocked when we saw it move back to its original state so Optimus could remove it to get to him. Ratchet was beside himself. I do not believe I have ever seen him that surprised."

Soundwave wants to – is – upset with Optimus Prime for endangering a sparkling so needlessly... but it is likely he had come across the young bitlet and felt compelled to take charge of him. And his chamber was the only place he could keep the sparkling safe during live fire with how armor-plated the Matrix-bearer needed to be to carry the relic. There would be no safer place, but with a war and being prepared for said war, that also made his spark the main target. The vortex of emotions that Optimus Prime had experienced on that sol made sense now and Soundwave feels his own roil around, unable to handle the thought of a sparkling being injured in his presence.

"Ratchet: Made any memorable statements?" Soundwave says stiffly, trying to steer the topic away and feels Ultra Magnus' understanding easily through their mingled fields.

"He did. Ones I'm not comfortable repeating." Ultra Magnus mumbles, brow pinching in disapproval.

"Soundwave: Is not a blushing noble." Fixing the cargo convoy with a steady look.

"Still, it is not proper and some were wholly blasphemous," and Soundwave can’t stop the light grin on his lips at how disappointed that made the other. Though one couldn't have an amica as the mouthpiece of Primus and not become more religious, "He was quite cross with Optimus when he explained that the Matrix had activated both his creator and carrier programming to provide for Rodimus and that he had been resting in his spark chamber for approximately two and a half decacycles."

"Ratchet: Very prideful and irritable about his patients' wellbeing." Soundwave had learned first-hand from his own stint in medical.

"He is, though there was a more harmless one, and I quote, ‘To the Pits and back. I swear if I didn’t know you better I’d’ve thought that you’d have the bitlet on the battlefield.' " he recites dryly.

Soundwave can’t help leaning away a full meter at the heavy use of contractions, a great departure from Ultra Magnus’ usually collected diction. 

"He would not."

"No," Ultra Magnus agrees, "Optimus may put the care of others before himself, but he would never endanger himself and another like that."

Soundwave nods along as apprehension about Rodimus’ past condition comes back around. Even though he had seen the mech from time to time, always more exuberant and fiery – quite literally sometimes – than the time before he couldn’t help being worried with this new information.

"Rodimus: Condition?" he asks quietly, "He seems optimal now."

"He was unharmed, just cold, ironically, and his bout of underfueling was corrected by Optimus' efforts," Ultra Magnus answers lowly, gaze falling to their clasped servos.

Only the soft sounds of their systems and the servers fill the space, sharply bringing to attention the gravity of the topic and the somberness that sits over them. And as more of the story spills from Ultra Magnus, it becomes more stark.

"Optimus told me he found Rodimus’ carrier dragging himself towards the Autobot side when he was separated from his soldiers. He saw him collapse... begged him to take his sparkling, saying if anyone could protect his sparkling, it would be the Prime," a choked off vent has Soundwave squeezing his servos in comfort, "I know he felt indebted to that mech – I should have suspected something – been there for him – with the pings of joy and dismay in our bond I should... But I suspected nothing, even when he stepped away more often when we regrouped."

The silence settles again. Soundwave sends small bursts of warmth and micron by micron the muted emotions of the memory fade and contentment creeps in and so does a ghost of a smile.

"But I do not believe that I ever saw Optimus look at someone with so much love," looking up, Ultra Magnus’ smile gains some brightness and more fondness as he speaks, "I was against adoption at first, but seeing Optimus care for Rodimus – I am quite glad he ignored me. Having Rodimus helped him as much as I believe it helped Rodimus. He was a true bright spot in the darkness of the War."

And Soundwave would agree, could tell how happy and content both of the mechs were with having each other. Not only obvious in the multiple hugs and helm nuzzles bestowed on Optimus by Rodimus, but also by the fact Rodimus had changed his designation to match his secondary creator. While changing one’s name was common, to do so after another showed great respect for the individual and was not a choice made lightly.

"Thank you," tilting his helm in confusion and for clarification, "For letting me share… I had not realized that I needed to," Ultra Magnus says shyly, ducking his helm again.

"Ultra Magnus: Very welcome and thankful as well," as he looks up confused, Soundwave elaborates softly, "For trusting me with your story."

Then in an unexpected turn of events Soundwave finds himself on the receiving end of the sweetest smile he has ever seen, the light blue of Ultra Magnus’ optics pulling him in and putting him at peace.

"I doubt I could find a more loyal and trustworthy bot than you." The sincerity catches him off guard and Soundwave can’t stop the stuttered vent as he tries to handle the simple compliment.

Unable to find glyphs to describe any of it, Soundwave nods and squeezes Ultra Magnus’ servos again, immediately missing their warmth and strength as he smiles his small grin before stepping away, ready to get back to work.

And as they do, Soundwave continues to observe him, how gentle he is with each server he moves or how he places the motherboard down for Soundwave to connect like it is fine glass. How his hard gaze of concentration stalls Soundwave's vents. How all of these actions perfectly showed off how soft Ultra Magnus was under all his robust height and strong stance, so dedicated and stern, but also full with quiet worries and bright emotions. 

It is wholesome in a way that has Soundwave beyond happy to be privileged to be aware of this side of Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Trying to reach the new PCI bus supports, Soundwave is positive that Blaster and his stupid 9.8 m height placed the slim box out of reach. He can’t prove it, but Blaster was last in the tech room to clean up and he's angry enough to insist on the unfounded claim as the box was too far out of reach for his 8.8 m height and neither Laserbeak or Buzzsaw were with him.

_He thinks he’s so cunning. Clearly he is inferior to resort to such childish pranks. He will... regret... it?_

As the shadow looms further over him and the presence of being caged in rolls over him, Soundwave is confused by it being so pleasant. It was steady, pacifying and so familiar Soundwave hadn’t noticed him until he is almost on top of him, because Ultra Magnus’ field feels safe to him.

Turning around slowly, Soundwave has to back up against the shelves to truly look up as Ultra Magnus casually reaches for the slim grey box. As Ultra Magnus looks down, glyphs fail Soundwave as this moment feels completely different than the other times the cargo convoy has looked at him. 

"Is this the correct one?" he asks softly and a shiver runs through Soundwave at the reverberating tone.

His own reaction takes him by surprise and he nods dumbly as Ultra Magnus bends down to pass it off. Soundwave is sure he raises his servos out to catch it, but the angle and light cast Ultra Magnus in a flattering light that’s extremely distracting and sets Soundwave’s senses all abuzz. He doesn’t even notice until Ultra Magnus jolts forward and the sub-compact finds the cargo convoy closer than he has ever been before, still looming.

"I apologize. That was my fault."

Briefly glancing down, Soundwave sees the box still in Ultra Magnus’ servo, something in the back of his processor telling him that the convoy caught it when he didn’t.

And as he kneels before him, Soundwave’s ventilation stalls as he silently looks on and can only nod dumbly while Ultra Magnus, courteous as always, holds out the box again. He is now closer to him than he has ever been and Soundwave can see all the smooth planes of his faceplates, the sharp spiraling of his focusing optics behind the glass, and those soft thin lips lifting that micron to form Ultra Magnus’ genuine smile. Pulling together some form of function, Soundwave finds it in him to close his servos around the offered box.

"Is that all you need?" Nodding again, Ultra Magnus stands to tower over him and Soundwave has to look away, happy that his visor hides where his gaze was, "Then I am happy to help. Though I am wondering if you could direct me to where Jazz might be, please?"

Pointing down to the leftmost door, Ultra Magnus inclines his helm, his smile a bit brighter.

"Thank you very much, Soundwave." And Soundwave very much likes the way his voice carries his name.

_Has his smile always been this cute?_

Soundwave thinks helplessly as his throat tightens and he can only watch him leave.

Since moving back to Vos, in its mostly completed glory, Thundercracker had been taken in by the nostalgia of his late home and spent as much time as he could soaring, diving, and free-falling towards the glittering spiral towers and small domes that dotted the titanium mountain range and valley. 

He was not alone in his regular need to fly through the growing city-state though, tons of Seekers took to the air space at varying joors during the sol to whip around corners and race in the open air above. 

But seeing his fellow Seekers fly about or experiencing it by himself couldn’t compare to flying with Star and Warp again. It was wonderful beyond glyphs and surreal every time they leaped off their platform to soar about their reclaimed world.

And with an added member.

Skyfire was incredibly graceful and Thundercracker could see how he caught Star’s attention. Any aerobatics he pulled off were an amazing feat to watch, as a sweep of power and awe would wash over Thundercracker when he saw him keep time with Star. 

Warp complained and complimented Skyfire in equal parts, begging to fly with him next so he could show off. Thundercracker, on the other servo, made mention of how much Star was smiling again, which usually led to a round of screechy sputters and fluffed out plating.

And the smiles only became more frequent when Skyfire moved in. 

He said it was to learn more about his bonded-to-be's Trine as shuttles were used to a more solitary life and because he wanted to be well adjusted for when it became permanent. As if his presence hadn’t already become a fixture in their home and Warp and him can see through that in a astrosecond. Skyfire had been fine in their processors since he and Star rekindled their relationship during the joint war against the Quintessons and more so in the last four centuries since he had been living on and off again with them. They can see that Star loves him and adores the atmosphere he flies through as much as Skyfire did so they leave it be and let them be coy about why Skyfire was moving in. 

And when Skyfire wasn’t cuddling or causing Star to be so flustered he might melt with his kindness, the shuttle was more than accommodating to them, finding his own niche. He was Warp’s sounding board for all his mischief, with Skyfire actually giving him ideas to make his pranks better. And for Thundercracker, he had someone else to talk to about virtually anything. It wasn't the same as with Soundwave, or at all like Ultra, but it was still nice. 

And not only that, but he found out that Skyfire was an excellent cook too, a welcome surprise as his Trine weren’t. Starscream could do the bare basics, but believed it was beneath him. Meanwhile, Skywarp had burned a hole through their first oven and the floor, causing him to be officially banned from the kitchen, an order that still stood after four million stellar cycles.

With trade between neutral planets strengthening and Cybertron’s community lab-gardens artificially developing other sustenance for taste than the overall nutrition that energon provided they finally had the ingredients to create a meal. Thundercracker had enthusiastically agreed with Skyfire to have at least two mandatory dinners a quartrex cycle as the shuttle pointed out that since they would be living together, it would be nice to see everyone's faceplates and give them all time to unwind. Though Thundercracker knew it was because Skyfire was still trying to make sure that Star and himself got out of the lab and actually ate something that wasn’t just energon rations. Something Thundercracker had been struggling with forever and took any help he could get.

"Oh! I think the dumplings are done," Thundercracker smiles as he starts to plate the molybdenum dumplings, the savory aroma blending well with the rest of the meal, "But that’s why I like 'Rebels of the Luminous Abyss'. What about you?"

"Well I think the author had a way of conveying the emotions of the character without listing them," Skyfire says as he puts the main meal on simmer. Walking around Thundercracker, he grabs the dishes off the island counter and goes around it to set the table, "I also enjoyed the description of the new solar system. It was done very prettily. Not as scientific as I would've liked, but it would've been out of character if it had been. Overall, it didn’t take my attention away from the novel as a whole."

"I didn’t think of that, but it would make sense for Solenoid, as a poet, to describe the beauty of what he saw rather than run an expedition for a new techno-organic flower," Thundercracker muses out loud and Skyfire laughs a little at that, "but I did like the prose too. They described the love in a very fleeting and ethereal way that begged to be held onto." 

"Beautifully put, Thundercracker." Skyfire says lightly as he comes back to grab the rectangular glasses off the counter, "Especially with how he described Captain Fairway and her first officer, Crossflare," he adds with a sly little smirk.

And Thundercracker can’t help sighing dreamily with Skyfire at the thought of the no-nonsense Heavy Seeker captain and the suave all-terrain crossover officer that saved the starship-wrecked poet and showed him the wonders of the galaxy outside his sheltered home.

"I wouldn’t have minded a few more chapters about them at all," he says as he helps Skyfire move the main meal of mercury broth with zinc copper wafers and brass shavings and the dumplings to the large glass hexagon table.

"You know, I thought I was finally going to have someone else be stuck with my pain, but now I can see you’ve betrayed me and now I’m stuck with both of you." 

Looking up from where he was placing the utensils in front of the dishes, Thundercracker sees Warp controlling his slide down the rail of their spiral staircase to keep giving them overly disappointed looks whenever he makes a pass.

They watch his squeaky descend for a few more astroseconds before Skyfire voices his confusion, "I’m not sure what I did wrong." 

Popping across the wide living room to the kitchen in a flash of transwarp energy, Warp appears next to Skyfire with an over exaggerated look of sadness as he shakes his helm.

"Of course you don’t, you sweet dork," he says in a soft patronizing voice as he pats Skyfire’s arm, "While you’ve been out being smart and schmoozing Screamer, I’ve been here with TC with him waxing poetically about the romance novels he’s got and the best way to introduce romance into his script."

"Have – have I really been like that?" Thundercracker asks trying to think back and see if it was true, "I guess I have been a bit, but nothing too bad... Right?" he asks as he brings dessert over, a small gallium-iced energon cake with silica shavings.

Recalling the last few novels he had read by himself Thundercracker notices that he had seemed more focused on romance as of late, but it didn’t mean anything. He went through this phase of sticking to one genre every few centuries.

"Keep telling yourself that," Warp grins and reaches out to get a bit of the dessert, but gets swatted by Skyfire for his efforts, "Rude. Anyway I also know you’re borrowing some romance novels from Prime of all bots." he says as he drops into his chair.

Thundercracker faintly hears the plate crashing onto the table with a loud echoing clatter. He spares a quick glance down to see it and everything else on the table is fine before looking at Warp, who looks surprised as well, but not as shocked as him.

"What?" He asks weakly.

"Didn’t know? Yeah, the big bot practically has his own library. Sideswipe heard about it from Sunstreaker, who had to hear about it from Rodimus. Apparently the little firestarter has been complaining about having to pick up the pads to give to Magnus for him to read."

"Oh really," Skyfire brightens as he starts to look thoughtful, "I’ll need to ask him which ones Prime still has. Do you know if he has any science texts or historical ones?"

"Do I look like the _Little Prince_?" Warp sneers Rodimus’ old code name as he slouches in his chair, "You have a better chance asking Prime directly than him unless you don’t mind all the whining."

"Well Skyfire puts up with you marvelously so I’m sure he’ll be fine." The noticeable rasp and snark draws Thundercracker back from his spiraling thoughts.

Looking over, Thundercracker finds Star sitting in Skyfire’s lap and looking up at him utterly besotted.

_When did Star get here?_

"I am a delight," Warp beams before sticking his glossa out quickly, "And if I’m whiny what does that make you?"

"A master of proper social conversation." Then Star is looking at him, gaze sharp and searching, before it’s softening into something nearing fondness, "And don’t worry, Thundercracker, we knew you were a hopeless romantic before we bonded together. It’s nothing new."

Thundercracker tries to say something, maybe thank Star for sticking up for him, but he is still stuck on the fact that Ultra had let him handle those datapads, let him handle his amica’s property, that he trusted him to handle the Prime’s personally collected novels.

_I need to sit down._

And dropping into his chair Thundercracker knocks his wings against the edges which grounds him a bit.

"Besides he deserves a break from dealing with those less civilized scientists," Star sniffs as he stands to reach across the table for the chilled red engex, "So leave it alone. These meals are supposed to be for intelligent topics, not about Thundercracker’s reading habits." he says, pouring an almost full glass of the ruby drink.

"Come on, Screamer. What’s the problem with a little gossip?" Warp questions as he tries to take half of the two dozen dumplings, only for Skyfire to take the plate from him after his eighth is placed on his plate.

"It doesn’t involve anything fun or embarrassing to use so it’s not useful." Star says with finality as he takes his own seat before launching into a discussion with Skyfire about the collaboration work he was doing with Shockwave on creating an eco-friendlier energon harvester compared to the ravagers of the past.

But for Thundercracker everything is in one audial and out the other as he slowly eats his cooling meal, processor looping back to what it meant for Ultra going out of his way to get closely guarded novels.

* * *

"Hmm. "

Pausing with the mica chip halfway to his mouth, Thundercracker looks across the table to Ultra and tries to gauge the firm expression, which is difficult since what he can feel of his field is base line. As the low music slowly shifts into something a bit more upbeat, Thundercracker finishes the chip and waits a bit longer, but Ultra still stays silent as he reads over their reading list.

"Something wrong?" He ventures.

"No. I was simply going over the three novels we have narrowed our list down to and noticed two of your choices have the sub-genre of romance again."

"Again!" Thundercracker definitely does not squeak.

"Yes," and placing his personal pad flat, the cargo convoy folded his servos on top of the table, "For the last four novels you have chosen, romance is the prevailing motive for either the main or the supporting characters. The only focus of their existence is that of a love story. I have also seen this in the context of the notes you have written for your undisclosed writing project. As of late, they have been shifting from every sol life to enamored gestures and thoughts." 

His wings sting and his tanks twist in shooting pain as the same worries from the dinner a quartrex cycle ago resurface, whispering unfinished thoughts and dragging up uncomfortable feelings.

 _I really didn’t realize it was this bad!_ Thundercracker bites the inside of his mouth to keep quiet.

"Though it is not your fault. "

All his thoughts crash into one another until nothing but stunned silence is left. Blinking, trying to focus straight ahead, he’s thrown by Ultra and his serene expression.

"It isn’t?" He asks dubiously because it did sound very much like his fault and he can’t understand Ultra’s composure.

With a curt nod, his optics soften to convey understanding, "I can only assume working and living with Starscream and Skyfire has made you more susceptible to the ideals of love. "

"...Yeah – Yeah something like that," Thundercracker agrees quickly, anything to distance himself from this embarrassment and his subconscious thoughts, "Sorry for that. I’m probably boring you with all this."

"Not at all."

To say he was shocked is putting it mildly, but that doesn’t mean Thundercracker had enough sense to speak. Thankfully, Ultra isn’t done speaking.

"I've been privileged enough to have seen love in all its forms and I find it a brilliant event." A tranquil smile touches the edge of his lips.

Suddenly something ignites brilliantly in his chassis before shying away, "Y-you do?"

"I do. I think it is something to strive for because love is a component of a good relationship. And a good relation, regardless of its status, is something one must strive for to make it work as perfectly as it can and love is necessity and something wonderful to possess in any of its forms. It is something I cannot clearly elaborate nor understand the depths of it and its varied reactions to it. Not that I would want to as even I know it is something beyond the realm of true understanding. But I have been shown it enough to have the capability to enjoy, respect, and want it for the best of us." 

His voice like a warm low hum as that tiny smile grows with each passionate glyph and his optics brighten with emotions illuminating everything about his features and being. Thundercracker is astounded, moved by those poised, but ardent glyphs and suddenly all the buzzing in his helm and constriction in his spark make perfect sense. Without him knowing, Thundercracker has fallen for this unruffled pragmatic mech that has more depth to him then he could ever have known.

"Will you be going to Star and Skyfire’s bonding-dance flight?" Thundercracker all but blurts out.

While calm and collected he may seem, that was only because of his proximity to Warp and Star and anyone could look normal around those two. And watching Ultra straighten up and his faceplates drop back into their stately manner, Thundercracker wishes he could look as cool as him.

"I was not personally invited, but I assumed it was an open invitation to high command," Ultra starts, "Though I’m not sure how I would make it to one of the platforms."

Which was a problem and one Star and other architects were still working the logistics out for. They planned to make the lower and mid-levels as grounder-friendly as they could to promote a welcoming atmosphere that Vos did not possess before. It wasn’t likely to be as active, but the fact it would be there and maintained was the point.

As for the bond flight, there was no way Star would go for anything less than the highest and most decorative airpad as his venue for his ceremony. The newly instated monarch was anything but ordinary, and he applied his signature flare to everything he touched.

"Then thank Primus I know a teleporter," Thundercracker grins smugly before shyly adding, "and I would very much like you to come."

That beautiful smile comes back and Thundercracker smiles in kind as Ultra raises his drink to tip his way.

"Then I shall." He says gladly and the answer warms Thundercracker’s spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little asides!  
> \- I have been jokingly calling this chapter _Ultra Magnus: The Victorian Gentlebot, charm and class abound._  
>  \- Seekers are basically birds of paradise and eagles rolled into one and I shall treat them as such ^^. This means elaborate flight dances to fill in for bonding ceremonies. It’s basically showing off all the tricks they can do separately before combining them and then ending with a short freefall and exposing of their sparks to form bond.  
> \- Also Optimus carrying Rodimus in his spark chamber comes from Helpneedmorefanfics' fic [Robbery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319286) where Megatron does the same thing. It was so cute I had include that hc!  
> \- So I love fanart that paints Soundwave being the best dad and just adopting small things left and right, this is shown in my HC that all sub-compacts (spilt-sparkers or carrier-hosts) have primary carrier programming online when they come online. It’s to foster some concern over their symbiotes and depending on the host they can treat their symbiotes as drones or as individuals. Soundwave obviously treats his cassettes like sparklings and later on as their own bots instead of an extension of himself. He sees them as unique and more than capable of freewill then needing constant direction. Also the more independent they are the more of a threat they would be in the War. 
> 
> And if anyone was confused about the timeline for the Battle at Nyon, Optimus and his forces have been separated from Ultra Magnus' forces for about two months. During a fight with some of Megatron's forces he found a way to separated Optimus from his forces. After that particular battle Optimus is trying to get back to base and he comes across Hot Rod and his very injured carrier. Optimus of course takes baby Hot Rod and almost immediately runs into Megatron, Soundwave, and Blitzwing. After lashing out and escaping Optimus makes sure to keep Hot Rod close and doesn’t let him leave his spark chamber except to nurse him and check on him, which he did in total secret so no little spies could find out. With worrying about Hot Rod he had to change his battle plans and that is what won them back Nyon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on schedule... kinda (*≧∀≦*)  
> I hope that last month, for all my readers, new and old, went well. And in the season of things past I hope you all got to tell a loved one how much they mean to you.  
>   
> Now ✨✨ Let’s Party! ✨✨

Inventing the crisp cool night air, Ultra Magnus almost can’t believe this sol is happening.

The cold air curls over his system in relief, but it feels like the first in-vent he’s ever taken. 

Even though he had been part of the planning committee for orbital cycles and had signed his designation to the Treaty of Hadeen, the constitution for the Cybertronain Federation, and for the Iaconic Commonwealth mere joors earlier he still cannot believe that they were truly starting a new age.

But as Ultra Magnus looks around the thousands of mingling bots below the dais and around the expansive area of the new downtown park, he knows it to be true. The flourishing crystal shoots and spires, lithium trees, and blue beryl shrubs dazzle under the streetlights and bulbs, illuminating the whole space in a starry array. The massive brick paved octagon hosted a figurative dance space and its sides lined with long tables with energon and metals to enjoy. Further away on the wide paths were tables with chairs for the more subdued attendees. 

Attention returning to those on the dais, he nods to the final neutral delegate, Topspin from Velocitron as Optimus and Megatron greet them. Ultra Magnus watches them exchange pleasantries and lets his vision drift across the dais, where Starscream, Shockwave, Strika, and Soundwave all look restless in their own way for this celebration to start. Well mostly Starscream, who looks nanokliks away from broadcasting his disdain at being made to wait for anything. Around them all, anticipation and relief builds as they wait for the celebration to begin, himself, Elita, and Jazz included. Even Prowl’s doorwings fidget in minute intervals as Topspin and Optimus continue to talk. 

Looking past all the twitching and fidgeting, Ultra Magnus locks optics with the only other calm individual. Soundwave easily catches his gaze and tilts his helm, his visor bouncing the scattered lights of the park like a facsimile of a wink. Ultra Magnus covertly nods to him before turning to face out to the crowd as he sees Optimus and Megatron stepping forward to the microphone. 

"Citizens of Cybertron," Optimus addresses them all and a hush falls over the crowd, "I would like to thank you all for coming to this celebration, not only to signify new life, but to pay homage to the many we have tragically lost, lost on the way to this moment." 

The moment of silence is weighted with grief and melancholy and many, Ultra Magnus included, look to the memorial promenade just beyond view. Further into the park are walls with names and city-states etched on both sides, remembering their fallen. And all throughout the park are small blue lights symbolic of a spark not presently here, but in spirit, as the humans said.

"Thank you. At this time, I would like to thank our neutral allies," Optimus says appreciatively as he turns to the neutral delegates, "Though few in numbers we would like to thank you from the center of our sparks for giving us the second chance all mecha deserve. We will continue to hold our commitments to you as you have to us during these uncertain times."

The delegates all incline their helms in acknowledgement at the mention of their involvement of reaching out after Optimus, and begrudgingly Megatron, had tentatively asked for help during the worst of the Quintesson War.

"Uncertain times caused by our ancestors and in many cases our own blindness. We fought and struggled against our own for millions of stellars thoughtlessly only to then have to fight for our survival against the Quintessons. Out of that strife and conflict we have forged new ties, survived countless hardship, and truly overcome enmity. Today, the 12th of Navitaneon, marks our treaty being signed. Today we end the Autobot-Decepticon conflict. Today we are all one!"

The crowd cheers readily, but quiets respectfully when Megatron steps forward, forgoing the microphone completely.

"Our desire for equality has been answered and it is not the only triumph marked down in our histories. Today will be known for our federation becoming a reality, which we will stand by as we all strive to a new start that will put humility above arrogance, morality before self-interest, and concern for our fellow mecha overcoming the ease of apathy."

"Yes, and most importantly, that the freedom of all sentient beings be recognized and heard," Optimus agrees readily, "Only then can peace and prosperity flourish." 

Megatron nods firmly in agreement, "And though it is a time to bask in our accomplishments and our rebuilt world, we cannot grow complacent as we go forward. We must continue to labor to keep this posterity strong, so that our new society can be capable of much more than we imagine possible, unable to be dragged down by the rhetoric of the past that said we could not succeed!" 

The crowd murmuring gains volume at Megatron’s glyphs, his mastery over them exciting the crowd, thankfully in a more amiable state of excitement.

"Now we cannot command you all to continue working towards this goal, as we are not your commanding officers anymore," Optimus says and a soft scattering of laughter comes from the crowd before he continues on, "But we do ask that you keep this hope we have founded and been cultivating for the future. So Autobots, Decepticons, Neutrals – Cybertronians. I welcome you all to the new era of peace. The Age of Progress!"

Megatron smiles beatifically at Optimus and reaches out to clasp Optimus' servo in a strong grip, lifting their servos high to the roar of applause and cheering that erupts forth from the crowd. The whole atmosphere charged with anticipation shatters into joy, relief, and giddy excitement. But Ultra Magnus can only focus on Optimus and Megatron, how soft their optics become as they stare endlessly at the other, their hands now clasped tightly between them. He would not put it past them to be exchanging enamored words to the other through chirolinguistics.

 _Yes, a new age of progress indeed._ Ultra Magnus hums to himself.

"Something to say, Magnus?" 

Looking down, Starscream looks up with a bored expression, swirling a drink he already procured while everyone else on the dais was merely talking with the neutral delegates or moving down to join the crowd.

"It’s nothing." He says lightly as the music starts and mecha begin to socialize in earnest.

"Expecting something, were you?" Starscream hums questioningly, focusing his look on his drink.

"Yes." And he leaves it at that.

His lips twitch as he watches Rodimus hop up the twenty stairs to join the two, hugging Optimus and elbowing Megatron as a greeting. Though Megatron doesn’t look quite as perturbed as he used to when Rodimus would do such a thing, and Rodimus had a genuine smile instead of a spiteful smirk. 

"He's waiting until they're alone to ask if Prime will start the Rites with him," Starscream says in a bored tone, flicking imaginary dust from his shoulder and ruffling his plating for good measure, "Which is silly. The fool might as well start them because of course Prime will say yes, sentimental fool that he is."

But Ultra Magnus knows Optimus will appreciate it as he isn’t one for dramatics, unlike Megatron, who was infamously known for his grand gestures. This was a perfect compromise though, asking to begin the Rites on a historical sol, a grand night for a grand purpose.

"Good. It has been a long time coming." He says looking down to Starscream.

But instead of agreeing and giving well wishes to his own Amica, Starscream frowns at him before rolling his optics and mumbling, ‘one to talk’. Before Ultra Magnus can ask what he meant by that, the now royal Seeker knocks back his drink like Ratchet would and activates his anti-gravs, floating off the platform and over the crowd to land next to his conjunx.

Still given no time to think about his interaction with Starscream, Ultra Magnus is dragged off the dais by Elita to go mingle for his recommended fifteen breems before he could leave to go ‘brood silently’. Which he doesn’t, he has had quite interesting talks with Prowl or Ironhide during events such as this.

Much too soon, Elita is caught up talking with Strika, and though she tries to involve him in their discussion, he hasn’t spent as much time with the former general as Elita has during the rebuilding. Ultra Magnus is quickly regulated to the sidelines as he tries not to make awkward optic contact with Strika’s conjunx, but it’s hard with Lugnut’s optics spiraling tightly as he stares him down. Trying to secretly look anywhere else becomes his saving grace as the cargo convoy spies a particular set of blue wings.

Placing a servo on Elita’s shoulder as it shakes in laughter, his Amica looks back at him with a bright smile and a questioning nudge in her field.

"If you would excuse me, Elita, but I shall leave you in Strika and Lugnut’s company."

"Oh? Why? I didn’t mean to ..." She starts, her field mellowing and turning apologetic until she stops to look around him. Her face falls blank for a nanoklik before her lips quirk up into another bright smile, "Oh. Oh no, don’t worry. Go ahead. Enjoy yourself, Magnus." And waves him away.

Lifting an optic ridge at the sudden change, before his brow is furrowing, "If you are certain" he half-asks, now unsure if he should leave.

"I am." She says quickly with a particularly secretive smile.

"Ve can see jou are bored vith us," Strika’s thick accent does not hide her suggestive tone as she gives him a peculiar look, "Go. Entertain ze Seeker." And Elita grins wider, more mischievous now as she pushes him in the direction of Thundercracker.

Ultra Magnus takes Elita’s literal pushing as a sign that he is alright to leave and turns away from another odd interaction to start his slow journey through the crowd of shorter mecha. Every so often, the few other mecha that are his size and taller catch his optic and they give each other understanding grins or solemn nods as they watch and wait for their fellow Cybertronians to politely move out of their way.

When Ultra Magnus finally makes it to Thundercracker, he hears the Seeker chuckle at something, but he is not the first one to see him. Rather Skywarp and a red Seeker he does not know see him first. Skywarp grins widely at him, his sharp fangs making his excited smile look much more menacing before grabbing hold of the other Seeker. With a wink they both disappear with a loud pop and a swirl of purples as Thundercracker jumps back in surprise.

Quickly, Ultra Magnus reaches out to stop the Seeker’s fall, making sure his servo catches Thundercracker on his lower back so as not to press his servo unwittingly against the base of his wings. Gently pushing him back up, Thundercracker turns around with a shy and annoyed look.

"I’m sorry. My idiot trin – Ultra!" Gone is the disgruntled expression and Thundercracker is beaming at him. But the next moment, the Seeker is roughly biting down on his lower lip, trying to smother his smile, "Sorry. I didn’t mean – I am sorry for Warp. I always tell him to warn me, but he never learns. I’m pretty sure he does it for slag and giggles." And he begins to worry his bottom lip.

Ultra Magnus hears Thundercracker, but he finds his optics straying to his friend’s lips and in particular, his fangs. While Starscream and Skywarp have no problem showing theirs off and reminding everyone that they are the most vicious of the airborne class, Thundercracker is the polar opposite. Ultra Magnus has seen the tallest Seeker’s fangs, but only in flashes during his quick wide smiles. Thundercracker has never shown off like that. 

It is... a sight to behold, intriguing to see them being used – unintended as it may be – seeing them press against the soft protomatter of his lips and not break the surface. A level of conscious control, much like the Seeker himself.

"It is fine," Ultra Magnus raises his servo to stop Thundercracker from worrying, "You are unharmed and so am I, there is no need to apologize for it."

"If you say so," Thundercracker concedes hesitantly, but still smiles and Ultra Magnus sees another hint of those fangs, "So what led you to seeking me out?"

He tries not to make any disparaging expression, but it’s for naught as Thundercracker's optics widen in realization. Much like their first meeting, Thundercracker’s faceplates colors and his smile drops before he closes his optics.

"Just... Just ignore the – I didn’t mean to say ‘seek’ – I ..." Covering his faceplates, he groans into his servos at his use of glyphs.

"I had not even noticed," Ultra Magnus tries to calm him and gets a dubious look for his efforts, "I came over to see how you had settled into Vos and your new position as I have not seen you since the flight ceremony."

It was wonderful and seemed terribly extravagant with all the hallmarks of Starscream’s particular taste. Though the Trine’s shared apartment, where the reception was held, was much more modest with its wide open plan. As Thundercracker showed him around, he had explained that it was a very typical dwelling for a Seeker Trine with sections of the outside wall sliding away to heavy tinted glass that could also slide away to create multiple openings to exit the roost. But that was only the lower level, the top two levels had sectioned-off rooms, all perfectly circular with wide arches to every room. The only specialty renovation made was the height of the doorways and the ceiling for Skyfire to be comfortable.

"It’s been great. I was a bit intimidated, I mean having to be Vos’ newest and only archivist is a bit daunting," Thundercracker laments with a fond smile, "But I think I have the hang of it now and the others I’ve been able to hire have been great too. Now I have a team of ten." Wings bouncing happily behind him, his excitement infectious.

Much to the other scientists’ despair, Thundercracker did eventually leave the labs, but it was because Starscream made him the lead archivist of Vos. The Seeker had gleefully called him and Soundwave about his new appointment, Soundwave playing notes of celebratory horns as Thundercracker talked enthusiastically about the new position. Listening to him talk about it again, with the same level of joy brought a smile, however small, to Ultra Magnus’ lips as well.

"And a new Archival Aerie has been put into the budget, Warp found a way," while Ultra Magnus is still surprised that Skywarp is the Treasury Director, the teleporter is fantastic with numbers, likely coming from his outlier ability, "But honestly setting it up is the first big project I’ve done so I’m a bit worried. I don’t want to make it too ... well... I’m not sure. But I’ll know what I don’t want when I see it."

"I’m sure it will go well with your poised helm at the head of this project," Ultra Magnus soothes Thundercracker’s concern, "You have nothing to worry about."

Looking up to him again, Thundercracker’s field is spilling over with gratefulness as he bites his bottom lip again. The strength of his smile pulls the soft metal under the sharp fangs, but the protomatter is never punctured, "Thanks... I wish you could see it when it’s done. You know... visit." Thundercracker says hesitantly, his wings moving gracefully as he awkwardly shrugs his shoulders.

Ultra Magnus nods and places a servo on the other’s shoulder, "If Iacon has any envoys going there, I will be the first to ask about an additional spot."

Thundercracker’s optics and smile brighten, his wings fluttering, and Ultra Magnus finds his core warming as Thundercracker says softly, "I’d like that." 

And at that moment it strikes Ultra Magnus at how remarkably close they have gotten in the past stellar cycle since they began their friendship that fateful night. What seemed too long ago, Ultra Magnus would have gaped at himself if he saw himself acknowledging and being friendly to a Decepticon. Now he can barely imagine his function differently.

Before he can say anything more, the shriek of feedback captures Ultra Magnus’ attention and he’s turning slightly only to find himself reaching out to catch a shocked Soundwave. But Soundwave isn’t frozen in shock for long; twisting in his servos, the sub compact’s visor glows a furious ruby as he looks to where he fell. Ultra Magnus does as well and sees the void known as Ravage slink away from the scene he caused.

With a pinch of betrayal in his field, Soundwave rights himself as Thundercracker laughs. 

"I’m sorry – Ha! I didn’t – It’s just – Haha! Ultra Magnus is two for two and you look like —," Soundwave turns a harsher glare towards Thundercracker, which only makes the Seeker laugh harder, "I’m sorry, okay. I am."

Soundwave pushes himself up and crosses his arms, holding a steady gaze with Thundercracker before uncrossing his arms and placing his servos on his curved waist.

Still fighting a grin, Thundercracker tries to mollify the other, "I’ll – I’ll get you something sweet, okay? How does some fluorite dusted aluminum bark sound?" Thundercracker asks only for Soundwave to turn his chin up at the Seeker. Slightly frowning, Thundercracker looks to him, "What do you think? A slice of chrome-alloy pie or oil agate cake? Maybe some sweetened gypsum and calcite crystals to get back in his good graces?"

"I believe you would have a better chance with red gold covered energon miniatures," Ultra Magnus replies.

He has wanted to find out Soundwave’s favorite treat so he could share them with the sub-compact, but the only ones with that information are the symbiotes, specifically Rumble and Frenzy. But they have not made it easy. Ultra Magnus had to enter into an agreement to allow the twins to hitch rides on his shoulder mounts whenever they wanted, barring serious situations, for that tiny tidbit.

But the barely noticeable shift in Soundwave’s frame is worth the small commentary by the symbiotes. And Ultra Magnus sees Thundercracker note the micron of movement as his optics brighten happily.

Snapping his talons, Thundercracker turns into the crowd, "Of course, RG minis. I’ll be right back." And he disappears into the sea of mecha.

"You are not upset with him. Not really." Ultra Magnus says as he turns to Soundwave.

"Soundwave: Cannot confirm or deny." His tone is vaguely upset as he turns to him.

His lips curl up in a contemplative grin as he looks down at the sub-compact, "I am starting to see where your symbiotes get their mischief."

"Soundwave: Cannot confirm or deny." Soundwave states again, his stiff frame and tone mellowing.

"Soundwave!" They both look towards the voice and see Thundercracker making his way back, spreading his wings out to force the others around him back to make space for the Seeker to walk through the crowd unimpeded, "Here you go, twelve RG minis for the not pouting compact." 

Passing over the small plate, Soundwave pulls out a small grey storage cube, which causes Thundercracker to grin brightly, and quickly dumps the treats in and stashes it.

"Also I saw your birds over at the dessert table secreting away more treats," Thundercracker smirks mischievously at Soundwave, "Did you put them up to it?"

Crossing his arms again Soundwave lifts his helm and with an abundance of pride says, "Soundwave: cannot confirm or deny."

Shaking his helm lightly, Ultra Magnus is surprised by the guffaw that bubbles out of him. And unable to control the short chuckle, it explodes into laughter, the light atmosphere and the wonderful company he is keeping have the mirth just rolling off him.

But with his optics closed as he laughs, Ultra Magnus is not privy to the shocked looks around him, or more pressing, the enchanted looked from Thundercracker or the feeling of total awe as Soundwave’s visor dims enough that the outlines of his optics are barely visible.

"I apologize; it is just that Soundwave has not said much but that since you left. I doubt we could get another set of glyphs out of him." Ultra Magnus says, feeling faintly winded as he looks back to his friends.

Both are looking at each other, and Ultra Magnus can tell they are stunned by his laughter as it is something he rarely does. It is kind of them to not gape at him like the other mecha around them. He is sure he sees a few ex-Wreckers in the crowd and that would not do well for his stern reputation. 

"I-I live with Skywarp. I’m sure I could get Soundwave to talk." Thundercracker flashes a hesitant smile as his field projects something of shaky confidence.

Soundwave in turn nods to Thundercracker as if to say ‘you are welcome to try’. And he’s off talking about topics or facts from a variety of planets the Decepticons have been to, trying to cause a reaction and Ultra Magnus watches patiently, knowing this will be nothing but playful fun. It is decidedly different than the needling the Wreckers have subjected him to in the past.

Suddenly a familiar and loud drum roll crashes through Ultra Magnus’ consciousness as the well-known deep drumming bass and synth-horns all but overwhelm him in a tidal wave of nostalgia.

His attention is dragged to the larger makeshift dance floor as a song from long ago – a pure memory at this point, one he thought lost to the reformat that saved his life – plays with startling clarity. The song in particular isn’t special, but the time it came from is. And there in the middle of the cheering and dancing crowd are his Amicae, Elita a blur of pink hues while Optimus looks positively radiant as they dance. Dance like no time has passed at all. It is like it was before when he was off from overtime work on the docks, and Elita... Ariel wasn't working in the warehouse, and Orion didn't have to stay late at the Archives. They could go out for the night, saving most of their shanix and instead dancing the night away, singing along loudly to the popular songs of the time. 

A time that was tough on them all, but it was a good one. All that was left of that innocent time were fragmented memories, more like remembering a movie than his own life.

"Ah." Jolting at the two warm touches, Ultra Magnus looks back to Thundercracker and Soundwave, both looking up at him with worry.

"You okay?" Thundercracker asks as he looks around for what might have caused his state, "You kinda zoned out there."

He can’t answer Thundercracker, but thankfully Soundwave speaks up.

"Ultra Magnus: Knows this song." 

Or not.

Shuttering his optics, Ultra Magnus almost sighs at Soundwave hitting the point of concern immediately. He truly is very adept at reading others; the sub-compact being a telepath seems all too likely even now.

"I – It used to play when ... When we would go out."

"Then why don’t you go dance? Your Amicae are having a great time." Thundercracker suggests as Optimus pulls Elita in to spin her around before they start to synchronize their movements, dancing the made-up movements they made to this song.

"Oh no. I have not since ... "

The grief that creeps in surprises him and in that moment firmly grabs hold of him. He didn’t think he would have grieved for this. Thundercracker is right, he could go out and join them, Optimus and Elita would be thrilled. But even thinking that feels like he is imposing on what was and what is now. Watching as both his Amicae get more drawn into the song, his processor can’t help superimposing the past over the present and – and it is too much.

"Ultra Magnus?"

"I need to go."

He barely makes it out of the crowd before he’s transforming and driving off onto the deserted streets, his processor stuck in a loop of ‘I could have joined them. Should I go back? No, I can't’. 

He is turning into the main roundabout when a low roar above signals that he is not alone any longer. Transforming, Ultra Magnus watches as Thundercracker stops overhelm and slowly lowers himself to the street. Shockingly he is not alone, as the streetlights provide enough light for him to see the Seeker carrying Soundwave.

"You didn't need to follow me," he tells them as Thundercracker sets Soundwave down, "I only required a moment to... A moment to..."

Unsure and unable to finish the thought, he turns his back on them.

"Grief: Comes in many forms. It’s not embarrassing that a song provoked it."

Ultra Magnus hadn’t even considered it embarrassing, but he is unconformable with the fact something so small caused such a disruption in his processor. The soft clacks of thruster heels make their way closer and Ultra Magnus looks up to see Thundercracker gazing at him, ruby optics glistening and full of empathy.

"All of us have memories, Ultra Magnus," reaching out, he takes his servo in his clawed ones, "A lot... A lot aren’t so great, but a few are and they should be remembered. But don’t forget you can also make new ones right now. You have the chance so don’t let one small thing stop you." Thundercracker says gently as he rubs circles along his knuckles.

Making new memories with new mecha sounds so obvious, but hearing it, Ultra Magnus can finally grasp what it meant for him. While pushed into this war, Ultra Magnus forced himself to shut off, unable to deal with the constant hardships his position put him in. He may have made time for his Amicae and the occasion colleague, but never for himself. He never let him do something for himself until now. 

Until Thundercracker and Soundwave entered his function.

The slow notes of a cyber-violin and micro-harps startles them both and Thundercracker drops his servo, looking surprised by the sudden music. Turning back to Soundwave, Ultra Magnus hears another song from his past, but it’s blended with something new, melodious and high to the other song’s low soothing qualities. 

Soundwave sways with the rhythm before the simple movements turn into dancing. It reminds him of Jazz or Blaster, but also decidedly not... It’s smoother, more stunning than he has seen before. Soundwave moves with the dips and the long notes until he’s in front of them both and reaches out to take his servo, gently pulling him a step closer to Thundercracker. Then taking hold of Thundercracker’s servo, too entranced by what is happening to notice Soundwave actions, he jolts when Soundwave places the Seeker’s servos in his and Ultra Magnus understands what Soundwave wants. Thundercracker flushes heavily as his wings twitch erratically and he turns his helm to shoot Soundwave a side-optic, but the sub-compact has already danced away.

"Thundercracker," And his helm snaps back to him, startled, "May I have this dance?" Ultra Magnus asks softly.

Thundercracker looks back and forth between their servos and his faceplates before a hesitant smile makes itself known.

"You may." Lifting his other servo for Ultra Magnus to take.

Positioning their servos accordingly, Ultra Magnus leads them in a simple waltz as Soundwave dances around them, like a lone star caught in the gravity of a binary star system. Soundwave will cut in every once in a while, dancing with either him or Thundercracker – well it is more of a good-natured sway with their size difference – but regardless both fields around him read nothing but contentment and fondness, and it warms his spark to be in the middle of something like this. He would have never done it before, but now the possibility doesn’t seem so far-fetched. 

The song loops numerous times and he is sure they have made quite a few trips around the intersection by the time they stop as the moons are high in the night sky. And with the waning atmosphere, they can easily look up and stargaze as they sit on the concrete rim of the center island. Thundercracker and himself are eating a few treats Soundwave insists he share from his hidden stash all the while Thundercracker, smiling widely, comments on any twinkling star as Soundwave’s usually hidden field pulses gently with pleased emotions. 

It is sincerely wonderful and Ultra Magnus grins at the notion he already knew, but can now acknowledge with confidence. He simply enjoys making memories with the both of them.

"Yes. New memories." He whispers to himself, unknowing, as he sends the recent memories to his ROM core with a recall attached so he can view them whenever he wants. Even if he hasn’t noticed, his unconscious processor has.

Megatron is appreciating the view of his beaming partner dancing without a care in the universe, until a nearby offended groan takes his attention away. A very foolish mistake.

Rodimus blatantly glances his way and rolls his optics in an obvious manner, directing them to the dance floor. 

"So embarrassing," he says, scooping up another spoonful of frozen whipped energon.

Before glancing back to the dance floor, Megatron spares a look of disgust at the excessively sweet treat Rodimus is consuming.

Holding an edible bismuth bowl the size of Megatron’s fist, Rodimus has filled it to the brim with frozen whipped blue energon, sprinkled with silver and oxi-copper shavings, and drizzled it with gallium syrup. Or it had been filled three breems ago, now two-thirds have been consumed and Rodimus is snapping off the rim of the bowl to sprinkle it on the whipped energon before eating another spoonful. 

Before his relationship with Optimus, he had assumed that Soundwave was the worst sweet dentae mech he knows, but Optimus and Rodimus outstrip the sub-compact by a lightyear. 

The only saving grace protecting the creator-and-son duo’s plating from becoming severely brittle are their frametypes. Both convoy and speedster engines have similarities and one is the torque, pulling power for convoys and velocity for speedsters. And with how overly involved and active they are, Optimus and Rodimus actually need the high energy boost. If Megatron can call it a need, but he doesn’t, it is purely a desire.

He has proof from when he walked in on Optimus and Rodimus playing some human game called stone-something-scissors, and in losing the game Optimus had to hand over a small pile of quartz-infused energon with the most downtrodden expression he had ever seen on his partner. Meanwhile, Rodimus beamed victoriously, steaming hot air, and laughing evilly as he curled his arms around the pile like Swindle would after collecting shanix from a bet. When Optimus turned to him, falling forward into a hug, Megatron accommodated him, but he also decided then, for the sake of his sanity, that he would leave this issue alone entirely. 

Rolling his optics at that memory, Megatron looks to something much more appetizing and can’t find anything wrong with the sight.

"It’s not bad," he comments as Optimus twirls Elita-One around.

Granted, Megatron has never danced and seen fewer examples of it in his earlier function. The most recent he glimpsed it was when his troops were celebrating after a hard won victory.

Shrugging in a way that ruffles his plating, Rodimus pops a hip to one side, "I have way better moves than his, but this music is too old. Doesn’t have the right feel, like the beat is off." 

"I wasn’t aware grinding your paint off on another was considered ‘moves’," Megatron replies and Rodimus turns on him with an overly loud gasp.

"I don’t do that!" 

Fixing the younger mech with a doubtful look, Rodimus’ aghast expression switches to his usual pout when he’s been bested by him.

It still surprises Megatron that they both started tolerating each other considering everything. Most would assume it stemmed from the obvious affection and loyalty they both had for Optimus, and while true, it isn’t the starting point for either of them. It actually started with the vitriolic threat Rodimus made the sol after he and Optimus made their relationship official, promising him that he would burn the Decepticon leader alive without a hint of hesitation if anything happened to his creator. 

At the time, Megatron was more impressed by the threat than fearful of it. Megatron has been slowly doused with lava at least three times and survived each one of the encounters, the mechs that caused it had not. With that experience, Megatron was quite sure he could handle any fireworks thrown at him by the little upstart and took some joy in riling him up for the following centuries. Though after the Battle at Antilla, Megatron prefers to err on the side of caution. 

Rodimus burned so hot he became a demonic blue during the battle and even kilometers away he was still peeling paint off their soldiers. But it doesn’t compare to what he did to the Quintesson horde. At the sight of Quint troops being burned or cooked before his optics, Megatron reconsidered the previous threat with some apprehension. But not soon after he overheard a conversation between Optimus and a recovering Rodimus that he had pushed his limits because they needed the win, but also because he knew it would devastate Optimus if Megatron did die. And it wouldn’t have been pleasant as Megatron had been moments from having his spark carved out by those serrated limbs. 

After that he at least made an attempt to not actively cause grief to the speedster, and by and by, Rodimus in turn stopped trying to turn everything into a fight. It did wonders for the strained relations between them, but more importantly Optimus was happy and that’s what matters.

_Ah. Think of Primus and he will appear._

Megatron smirks as Optimus walks up the dais, a light halo of delight around him.

"Hello you two."

"Did you have fun bouncing about?" Megatron asks as he walks towards him, holding his servo out to help Optimus up the last few steps.

"I did! I haven’t danced like that in a while and it was fun to do so again." Optimus’ optics twinkle as his halo brightens, then dims.

"Well there you have it. What do you have to say to that?" turning to Rodimus as his nasal ridge scrunches up in defiance, "If the Prime says it’s dancing, it must be dancing."

Rodimus sticks his tongue out in defeat, but it soon morphs into a good-natured smile, one that Optimus soon shares as Megatron sees his optics squint and the protomatter around them crinkle. But much too soon his expression flattens as he looks over the crowd. He pauses briefly, and following his gaze, Megatron’s lands on Elita-One’s noticeable sharp helm, but then Optimus continues his scanning and Megatron knows who he’s looking for now. 

"I wonder where Magnus is?" Optimus questions out loud.

"Oh he left," Rodimus says as he takes an obnoxiously loud bite out of the side of his geometric bowl, "But don’t worry, Thundercracker and Soundwave went after him." 

The irritation at hearing that builds slowly, which angers him more because he shouldn’t be accustomed to the fact that Soundwave was spending his valuable time with Ultra Magnus of all mechs. But his anger is buffered by Optimus using their still clasped servos to project serenity. And by holding servos, Optimus makes his more ambiguous field more distinct, as if to say ‘don’t worry’. In retaliation, and because it is much easier to handle than the betrayal he feels from Soundwave, Megatron grips Optimus’ servo tighter and pulls him closer his own field flaring signaling to Optimus he should be more concerned about himself and what Megatron intends to do to celebrate tonight.

Megatron is barely allowed to enjoy Optimus’ optics going wide and glazed at his passionate threat when Rodimus shrieks.

"Eww! Stop that! Just stop," pushing Optimus back and handing him his bowl, "Here. Cool off you two. And don’t eat that. I’m gonna go dance for a bit because I love this song and I hate seeing you be..." And waving his servos at them, Megatron quirks an optic ridge at Rodimus’ lack of glyphs, which he takes offence to, "That!"

But not getting two steps away, Rodimus turns on his heel and points at him, "Actually dance," he says with emphasis before he’s sliding down the slanted edge of the dais to the main square.

They both watch as Rodimus makes his way to the dance floor, where he begins to excitedly talk to some pink femme, that Praxian sniper, and the Autobot’s lone triple changer while also – and only to Megatron’s knowledge – sending a message to him.

[[And now that I’m gone you can go woo Creator the RIGHT way, you perv 😝]] 

Rolling his optics, Megatron huffs at the message. He doesn’t need Rodimus’ approval to do anything, though Megatron was a tiny bit grateful when he told Megatron he was glad he was taking the final steps, when the speedster came by earlier with the last piece, or should he say pieces, of his layout for the proposal.

Turning back to Optimus, he finds him looking at him with one optic ridge raised, his expression a blend of disapproval and mirth. A unique expression only Optimus manages.

"Was that really necessary?" his tone still wholly patient with Megatron’s actions.

"Yes it was," Megatron grins as he pulls Optimus in close again, "As for you. My dearest rival. My one equal. I have something for you."

"Can't it wait?" Optimus asks while he looks away even as Megatron sees the blush creeping just over the battlemask, "It’s only been a joor or so and I don’t want anyone to get the wrong impression." 

"It's a surprise and I promise we’ll return later." He purrs against the finial, distracting Optimus from that fact he doesn’t specify when ‘later’ will be.

Optimus glances up, giving him the same look again before turning away, and Megatron is at a loss because he was sure Optimus would relent to his charm. But as he sees the other go to the edge of the dais, he places the last of Rodimus’ bowl on one of the tables that have been moved onto the platform.

Turning back, he walks and holds his servo out to him, "Well I guess we can step away for a few breems without being missed," Optimus says teasingly.

"Perfect."

And it would indeed be a perfect night even if they were gone for more than a few breems. Megatron would make sure of it.

* * *

"I know we’re very high up now, or at least at the top floor of a building — " 

"Would you like to amend that statement?" Megatron gently interrupts as he opens a door and leads Optimus through it.

"I apologize, ‘on the roof of a building’," he chuckles lightly, "Can I move my servo now?" wiggling his digits as he asks.

Stopping, Megatron leans in close to smooth his thumb over the center edge of Optimus’ mask.

"If I can have this." 

Optimus is undoubtedly handsome with or without his battlemask, but Megatron greatly prefers him without it. He loves seeing Optimus’ button nose scrunching up when he is pondering difficult decisions or how his bow shaped lips twist into an array of different smiles and smirks, and of course how soft they are to kiss. Even the old scar on his cheek doesn’t take away from his beauty. It spans the bottom right side of his cheek and just under his jaw. Though centuries of healing have left the protomatter smooth and lighter in color, it is still jagged in design and enhancing his beauty even more.

"So dramatic," Optimus grins before it slides to show off that beatific smile and attractive features, "And always for you."

_And I do hope for always._

Megatron closes the distance to place a chaste kiss on Optimus’ lips and grins when Optimus opens his mouth and tilts his helm to deepen the kiss. But Megatron doesn’t let him and calls on his reserves of self-control to step away, and very nobly, Optimus still keeps his optics closed even as his field buzzes with excitement. Lips quirking up at his partner, Megatron steps to his side and whispers against Optimus’ audial, 

"You can open them, my starlight."

Blinking, the mechanisms in his optics spiral wide and cycle close to recalibrate and Megatron watches astrosecond by astrosecond as Optimus realizes what’s before him. 

The rolling surprise in his field and on his faceplates are quickly followed by soft delight and a softer smile. Another reason he loves to see Optimus unguarded is to observe and memorize all the little emotions that cross his faceplates, emotions freely given that are beautiful in their own way.

"Megatron," at the awed gasp, Megatron looks to Optimus as his optics mist and his lips tremble, falling and lifting into fleeting smiles, "It’s – it’s wonderful."

The only lights come from the blue crystals that float opposite down in anti-grav containers while rosy pink and red crystals reflect the light scattered around a large firm mesh foam mat with pillowy cushions spread out across it. Surrounding the mat in a semi-circle at a distance are sheets of metal of a size and length with poems or phrases written in blue and silver paint. Some new, others old and ones he had shared with Optimus and Optimus alone that Megatron held close to his spark.

He watches as Optimus slowly walks towards and then starts a slow circuit around the circle of metal, reading and giving each one the time it deserves, optics full of tenderness and voice reverent as he whispers some of the passages to himself. 

_~ My sword is yours as are my words, take them all and see my ardor with clearer optics ~_

_~ For you have seen my faults before you saw you my passion, but your love has made my fears small ~_

_~ I need not request divinity to hold us together as the novelty of being with you is infinite and matchless ~_

"You wanted a romantic moment away." Optimus sighs, looking back, grin petite and full of giddiness as he stops at the last one.

"In a manner of speaking," Megatron answers as walks up behind him, resting his servos on Optimus’ waist.

"Well I agree," turning around in his hold, Optimus wraps his arms around Megatron’s neck, "It’s been a while since we’ve had a moment away from our work. Of which there is so much more to come. But right now..."

"Right now, for the time being, we are free of responsibilities." Grinning in turn as he steps closer.

Optics twinkling, Optimus moves his servos to cup Megatron’s face softly, staring at him with those lovely boundless blues and smiling in a way he shows no one but him.

"I love you."

Hearing that, seeing it, feeling the warmth of Optimus’ love, never ceases to spur Megatron’s spark to spin faster. He rarely had love from others, nothing but adoration for his feats or envy for his achievements. But Optimus, Optimus gives him devotion that is untouched in a way it should only be in myths, but it is his and his alone.

It is a dizzying realization, one Megatron has constantly and one he welcomes eagerly every time.

Optimus closes the distance first and Megatron loses himself in the passionate field that fuses so well with his own, indistinguishable from one another as they thirst for the same electrifying touch. Megatron’s field leaps and engulfs Optimus’, finally reunited as both have been kept from each other in these last busy orbitals as they finalized this new fair world order. 

The kiss soon moves from chaste affection to hungry desire. Touches become frantic and desperate as their cooling fans click on high, barely covering the sounds of their moaning and their plating grinding against one another. Megatron slides his servos lower on Optimus’ waist until he has a servoful of his Prime’s aft and readily lifts Optimus off the ground. Gasping into the kiss, Optimus locks his legs around his waist, frame rattling with tremors and arousal burning in his field at Megatron’s show of strength. 

Parting from those wonderfully soft giving lips, Megatron kisses down Optimus’ jawline, placing an incredibly soft one on the marred protomatter, then slowly kisses and nips up and down the Prime’s fuel lines. Listening to those sonorous baritone moans and little gasps does well to distract Megatron from his plan, but going to bite at the side of Optimus’ beautifully exposed neck cables, he sees the sheets of metal and remembers himself. Gently raking his fangs over his neck, Megatron turns about-face as Optimus trembles beautifully in his arms and makes his way to the mat.

Steps as light as possible, Megatron makes his way through the crystals to deposit them onto the bed of pillows. No sooner has Optimus’ back touched the mat, then he is guiding Megatron’s lips back to his own and into spark stopping kisses, biting Megatron’s lower lip and running his glossa over his fangs. Groaning at the sinful action, Megatron is soon caught in an onslaught of pleasure as Optimus continues his aggressive kissing and his deft digits soothe over and tease the transformation seams along his back. Megatron shudders, moaning into the kiss and wishing he could continue, but he doesn’t want to compromise his plan.

Their kiss breaks with a wet and lewd pop, Megatron moves away, much to Optimus’ disappointment as the pleading whines taunt Megatron, but no more than the tempting need to kiss away the subtle pout adorning Optimus’ lips.

Looming over him Megatron tries to regulate his venting, but it’s difficult when he takes in the mech laid out before him, a scene Megatron had born witness to many a time and never tires of. How Optimus’ soft faceplates still hold a wealth of kindness and he imparts as such to him. His frame that projects strength and caring, red and blue plating now lasciviously dappled by the warm and cool lights of the crystals. And under the star and crystal light, Optimus Prime truly shines, the brightest of them. 

Megatron gets lost in this perfect moment and is only pulled into awareness when Optimus turns his helm away. Color spreads heavily across his cheeks and nasal ridge, his optics averted and embarrassed, though his lips are curled up in a little smile. 

"Megatron. You’re staring." Glancing back with a teasing smile. 

"How could I not?" Megatron asks softly as he moves to caress Optimus’ face, stroking his thumb over his cheek. Smiling unabashed up at him, Optimus nuzzles into his palm, turning enough to kiss and electrify his whole servo, "I could think of nothing better than being with you under the stars. Forgive a mortal mech for being taken in by your beauty."

"You silver glossa flatterer." 

"Especially for you, rhapsody of my spark."

Field bubbling over in innocent joy, Optimus reaches up to pull them into a hug, a sentimental act Megatron is starting to enjoy greatly. He never feels as warm or as safe as when Optimus has wrangled him into a hug.

"I could stay like this forever," Optimus whispers, nuzzling his helm against his.

Megatron is not sure if he was supposed to hear that, but it excites him nonetheless as the weight of his gift makes itself known even in the nebulous depth of his subspace.

Bracing his servos on Optimus’ upper arms, Megatron gently pushes away until Optimus leans back and Megatron untangles their legs to sit across from him. Optimus moves to sit comfortably on his knees, but his look of confusion is glaring when compared to his calm field. Though Megatron can detect hints of fear in the pressing field.

"I have something for you."

And that simple sentence quells the nervousness in both of them as Megatron feels his whole frame settle at Optimus’ truly calm field filling the space between them. Holding his servo out, Optimus lays his over it and Megatron pulls out a small holo and places it in Optimus’ open servo. Optimus glances between the item and him before moving it closer to his chassis, holding it daintily in his servos as he turns it on. The holo flickers to life and showcases a downward path through a geometrically jagged landscape throughout different layers of varying thickness. 

Megatron watches patiently for the dawning realization from the other side of the patterned light and he is not disappointed when Optimus understands what he has gifted him with. His servos begin to shake and Optimus gently lowers the holo to his lap, covering it with his servos, but the light still spills out, reflecting off of him impeccably.

"Is it? Did you really... Did you?" Optimus stumbles as his optics mist.

"I know you said you hadn’t been to those mystical Primal Chambers that Alpha Trion spoke of your predecessors journeying to as your guidance was needed elsewhere. Now when the Northern Commonwealth is settled you can go at your leisure." Megatron answers.

"Megatron, how? No one has been to the Core in so, so long." His expression of disbelief grows as his optics well up with unshed tears, "All mention of it was lost with Trion."

The Core of their world was accessible once upon a time, but it was perilous now. Filled with creatures and the worry of collapsing tunnels, it was not a journey made lightly, or at all. But a legend everyone knew was that the newly chosen Primes travelled to the Core to meet with Primus to unlock the secrets of the Matrix and become the leader that all Cybertronains would need. Even Megatron had been hesitant to go searching for these 'supposed' chambers, but in finding the large manual doors with the largest depiction of Primus and the four others of the Guiding Hand with an indentation for the Matrix, Megatron at least knew this part of the legend was true.

"I still remember how to traverse a cavern, Prime, and something as trivial as lost directions means nothing to me. I can make my own way," Megatron says lightly as he wipes away the tears before they can fall. But the next tears escape his reach and spill over, and Megatron’s spark seizes with love for the mech before him.

In the quiet of their own quarters, when there were rare lulls in the construction of Iacon and Koan, they could steal a moment away to simply be Optimus and Megatron. And in those moments were outpourings of love and praise, but they were also matched with concerns for the future and fears of the past.

Fears of his, that Optimus would turn away from him, that the fluke of the hard system's reboot Optimus needed after taking that hit for him was too good to be true. Yes, Megatron had come to see Optimus as more than an opposing force during their time as forced allies, had come to respect and cherish the mech greatly. So to have him display such love for him when in the Medbay after the attack didn't feel quite real to Megatron.

Though he had hoped, once again he had been made to hope.

And it was hope well invested because Optimus never shied away, never rebuffed him, and in time Megatron reconciled that it was true and it had happened. Optimus must have noticed his valid concerns as well because he made a point to tell Megatron he loved him the moment he got up to before he went into recharge, regardless if they were together or not. 

Optimus shared similar fears that he was unworthy, as if that were possible. But he did worry that he was unworthy of the trust and love that his title had granted him, that he was in fact unworthy of that title altogether. More chosen by his mentor for the convenience than truly chosen by the religious trinket. And the insecurities that trinket brought about stemmed from a list of responsibilities Optimus was to take on as Iacon established it's more and more each sol.

During those times when Megatron was able to get Optimus to speak about his reservations, he was ready to quiet them. Reminding Optimus of the Prime's work with the development of a completely new government for Iacon and its three micro-cities, making sure the smaller cities had government support. Megatron reminded Optimus of the nights the Prime spent scouring some of the Primal or Sect texts saved by Neutrals and his own collected few, using what he had to make the best and most particular decisions for the Northern City new Sect. To make Iacon inclusive for all and not the few. How Optimus was deserving of all the close friends he had made, that they had all seen his nonstop resolve to fight for any just actions and had endless kindness for everyone.

Optimus had earned their respect as much as their love and not one would let him believe otherwise if Optimus asked for their true feelings.

Megatron knows this won't erase all of Optimus' concerns, but he hopes that participating in this ancient tradition will quiet them and prove to Optimus he is worthy of his station, the he was the only one worthy of such a title. And Megatron also hope Optimus can see his dedication to him will never waver and he would go over and beyond to have him at ease.

"But truly, let this be my first official Act of Devotion, to the title you carry with excellence, but more importantly to your spark. To highlight my actions before and to set the standard of adoration I have for you from now until my spark leaves for the Well."

Megatron has never felt this deeply for another and Optimus makes him vulnerable. While it frightens him, Megatron wants to be vulnerable for Optimus, to let himself be laid bare because he knows Optimus will be there and will keep him as he will keep Optimus.

But Optimus remains frozen, optics glazed as the apertures spiral and tears slide down his cheeks. Any lack of response from Optimus has always put Megatron on edge, but never like this. The celebration is a memory in the distance and now in the silence, all his thoughts are louder than Megatron can ever remember them being. And then a semblance of what he’s loathe to name as fear grows in his spark, constricting as Megatron’s worry grows, wondering if he might have pushed to soon —

"Come with me."

Blinking at the breathless exclamation, Megatron focuses on Optimus and soon his field that is surrounding him and glowing faintly of gratefulness.

"What?" 

"Come with me, I want you there," Optimus says again, smiling through his tears, "Doing this... Megatron, I cannot begin to... Being the Prime... Thank you, I...," 

Pausing, he takes a deep vent and slowly lets it out as he gathers his thoughts. But that doesn’t seem to be enough as his nasal ridge scrunches up and his lips set in a determined line, making Megatron smile softly at the expression. Then Optimus’ depthless optics focus on him as he shuffles closer until his knees bump Megatron’s shins, and very gently, he rests his helm against his.

"You know I don’t want being the Prime to overshadow my own life. Or I try to not let it so much, but it is a large part of who I am. And now that you are a part of my life, I want to make a permanent space for you there too. Like the Matrix, I want you by my side, your spark resonating with mine," Optimus says softly, truth projecting loudly in his field. 

Registering the glyphs of longing and hopefulness, the same that ring in his own spark, the essences of warmth and cold prickle over Megatron’s sensory net. And despite his ability to turn a phrase, Megatron finds himself devoid of glyphs, unable to string a single coherent thought together.

"Yes?" is all he can manage lamely.

But the other half of his spark is not clueless to what he means. Optimus nods with a smile as luminous as his benevolent presence before him, and placing the holo in his own subspace, Optimus rests his servo on the one still cupping his face and reaching out to Megatron’s face as well.

"Always yes, until Primus calls me back," and bringing their lips closer Megatron closes his optics, "And even then I’ll still be yours." Optimus breathes the promise across his lips and closes the distance, dragging them both down into ecstasy.

This migraine was lighting up Ultra Magnus’ processor in the worst way. One in a long line of processor-aches that had plagued him since starting in his position as the Director General of the Police and Commander of Defense for the Iaconic Commonwealth. Ultra Magnus tells himself that the quicker he takes care of this, the sooner he can finish his other work and rest. And isn’t that a peculiar thought. 

Onlining his optics and the report, he begins to read,

_At approximately 14:38 on Maleksol, Bahneon 22 nd, Progress 1, Lieutenant Strongarm and Officer Dropforge were doing patrol along the Ibex roadways when they heard high power revs coming from behind and above them on the new section of the Iaconic Trans-Commonwealth Interstate (ITCI). Enforcers Strongarm and Dropforge communicated the disturbances to Ibex Dispatch and turned onto the ITCI. Merging onto the ITCI, Enforcers Strongarm and Dropforge were passed by two speedster classes, a heavy red retrofitted model and a red, yellow, orange, and gold common model. Officer Dropforge had their velocity radar on and clocked both speedster classes at 508 km/h. Contacting dispatch and ITCI Patrol, Enforcer Strongarm and Dropforge began a pursuit of the speedster classes for 129 km into the city-state proper of Iacon where a blockade was called in by Lieutenant Strongarm. The heavy red retrofitted model attempted to transform and jump the blockade, but Lieutenant Strongarm transformed as well and tackled the heavy red retrofitted model, soon identified as Sideswipe of Tarn, current resident of Iacon. The above-mentioned incident caused the red, yellow, orange, and gold common model to spin out and transform to keep from injuring themselves. The model was soon identified as Rodimus of Nyon, current resident of Iacon. _

To say Ultra Magnus was unimpressed was an understatement. He could only hope that the recording would be uninteresting. Pressing play, he listens to the exchange,

_Lieutenant Strongarm: "What were you trying to accomplish with such a blatant disregard of the rules of the road?!"_

_Resident Sideswipe: "Hello to you too lieutenant."_

_Lieutenant_ _Strongarm: "... Hello Sideswipe. Now please answer the question."_

_Resident Sideswipe: "Quick question of my own first? How long did it take us to get to Iacon?"_

_Lieutenant Strongarm: "What! Why? I... It was a twenty-five breem chase."_

_Resident Sideswipe: "Hey! That’s a new record."_

_Lieutenant Strongarm: "... Unbelievable... Rodimus of Nyon, what were you trying to accomplish with this race?"_

_Resident Rodimus: "We were only testing the new Ibex highway extension."_

_Resident Sideswipe: "Look! A problem!"_

Pausing the recording, Ultra Magnus gently flips the datapad over and places it down on his desk to pinch the bridge of his nasal ridge. It is only a momentary thought, but Ultra Magnus finds himself thinking if he could not see the report any more it wouldn’t exist and it will purge the glyphs from his memory. 

It does not work.

"You could _not_ have possibly thought that would work?" he asks as he opens his optics to look down at the two perpetrators.

Both sit sprawled in one way or another before him with wheel clamps on their left pedes, one modified in case of intense heat.

"Everything works once," Sideswipe answers unhelpfully. 

At the blatant disrespect he turns to Rodimus, and by some reason, hopes for an answer.

"And this is illegal because ... "

"It’s fun." Rodimus smirks, though with a more mirthful disregard as every sharp and swooping piece of his plating shifts as he shrugs lightly.

"Because of the speed limit," Ultra Magnus finds himself hissing in disappointment.

"But how do you expect me to get from one place to another if I’m only going 340 km/h," Rodimus asks and for an astrosecond Ultra Magnus believes he’s asking a genuine question.

"Wherever you were going would still be there regardless if you were going at the speed limit or 200 kilometers over," Ultra Magnus says slowly, almost regretting his dismissal for a ‘speedster only’ section of the highway, "I believe you know the procedure, Sideswipe. Rodimus, I am disappointed. And I’m sure if Optimus was present, he would be as well."

Currently, Optimus is the Head of State for the Iaconic Commonwealth that includes its nearby micro-cities of Ibex, Rodion, and Nyon. It is a position held in tenure until a more robust form of government can take over and Optimus knows a peaceful transfer could take eras to come. He has been in the process of sorting through suggestions made by the denizens of the Commonwealth, but the first two-decacycle Recess of three for the Municipal Assembly had started five sols ago. For once, Optimus took the break graciously, but only so he could depart on his pilgrimage for the Core, leaving Ultra Magnus in charge as the highest ranking federal officer. 

But now he greatly wishes Optimus was still around Iacon, as the majority of their population are Autobots and treat Optimus’ absence as they usually do. As the humans so convolutedly state, ‘When the cat is away, the mice will play’. Nothing of serious note has happened, but all the minor actions of disorderly conduct are starting to build up so that even Ultra Magnus needs to set aside some of his other work to help process warnings and citations. He already has plans to make a city-wide announcement despite a few other Assembly members saying that it is unneeded and behavior will eventually mellow. Ultra Magnus does not believe they are wrong, knowing as the population grows beyond their former soldiers that a new status quo will take over. But until then he doesn’t care for the party state the city is currently in, or how tired some of his Enforcers are.

Rodimus’ nasal ridge wrinkles as his spoiler seems to droop, "Does he have to find out?"

"Yes, because it will reach him when he returns whether you want it to or not. And because he deserves that level of honesty from you, you will be telling him," Ultra Magnus says with a note of finality.

Frowning, Rodimus sighs heavily and sinks into his seat, Sideswipe looking equally upset for the younger bot as he pats Rodimus’ shoulder. 

"Rodimus."

" 'Course Magnus." he huffs and slides further into his chair.

"Now in other respects, you will be escorted to holding and — "

Rodimus is out of his chair in an instant, his field full of shock and flaring so suddenly it scrambles Ultra Magnus’ already battered processor, "What? Why? Can’t I leave?"

"No, you cannot leave," Ultra Magnus states calmly, trying to will away the drumming in his helm, "There are procedures to follow and reports to — "

"But I’m basically three million stellars!" Rodimus exclaims, throwing his servos up.

"Two million and fifty thousand stellars," Ultra Magnus corrects calmly.

Dropping his servos heavily on his desk, though not quite slamming them, remembering himself, "I should be allowed to check myself out."

"That’s a hospital, not the Enforcers. Nice try though." Sideswipes chimes in and Rodimus spins around to shove the other, but barely moves the heavier armored mech.

"This isn’t fair." 

"Your actions earlier were unfair to my Enforcers, who should not have to worry about chasing down elite Autobot members having a joyride," gaze narrowing at the younger mech. And cowed Rodimus falls back to slump in his chair, "Furthermore, your attitude proves that even if you were allowed to leave, you are currently not mature enough. This is a warning; one I hope you can learn from."

The golden spoiler flinches hard as Rodimus curls up and crosses his arms in a pout. It is times like these that Ultra Magnus is truly perplexed by the younger mech. He has seen Rodimus lead missions, both infiltration and frontal assaults, being the most professional he could be. It is hard to reconcile the brave and caring Autobot Captain Rodimus with the unruly young nephew Rodimus during times like this. 

That’s why knowing that Rodimus is going to be enrolled in university courses soon is a blessing, if only to direct his growing enthusiasm and recklessness elsewhere. But those five stellar cycles seem so far away right now.

"You will be detained until you can have someone of with a respectable record come in and take remand of your custody, which will be myself at the end of my work shift." he says firmly, but it does not put the matter to rest.

"But – but that will take forever," Rodimus whines as Sideswipe hisses softly in pain on his behalf, "You never stop working. I’ve learned my lesson. It is a great threat. Now can’t I have someone else — "

"Elita-One is in Kalis with Strika and Shockwave working on a defensive grid and is not to be disturbed. Prowl will not, as he is the Commander of Defense for Praxus and must be present for the voting of their new parliament. Nor will Jazz, as he is on Luna Two finishing security for the space ports there. Kup and Ironhide are on medical leave on Earth — "

"Actually old Hide is taking his forced vacation on Titan now. Probably doing something he’s not supposed to," Sideswipe interrupts with one of his charming grins, "What? I thought you liked to be right. Strive for correctness." Grin growing ever larger.

"This is your fourth offense," he reminds him coldly.

Ultra Magnus then watches as Sideswipe performs the peculiar human action of zipping his mouth shut and then throwing away a non-existent key, mixing two colloquialisms and hurting Ultra Magnus’ processor even more.

"Optimus, as you know," continuing where he left off, "is currently on his way to the Core. This leaves one other individual besides me; Megatron. But as he is currently accompanying Optimus to the Core so he cannot. If he wasn’t, he could be a possible candidate that could file for remand on your behalf and then, and only then, could you leave without an escort."

But knowing him well enough, Ultra Magnus has ample reason to believe the Kaonite would leave Rodimus at the precinct overnight as a learning experience before coming to get him in the metal.

With his volatile outlier ability, Rodimus’ plating and armor were at all times held closely to his protoform. But in mentioning Megatron handling his reprimands the closely held plating flares. Even his sharp helm kibble around his faceplates seems to gleam dangerously as a haze of heated air surrounds him and his spoiler rattles against his back.

"Don’t even joke about that." 

"I rarely jest."

"Don’t worry short stuff, I’ve got this," Sideswipe says, confidently resting a servo on Rodimus’ shoulder before snatching it back, "I still get my one call, right?" he asks as he shakes his servo to cool it off.

With a heavy sigh Ultra Magnus nods, "Yes." 

"Then I have a call to make." Sideswipe grins widely.

But whoever Sideswipe calls doesn’t pick up and he has to leave a message. Ultra Magnus doesn’t hear much as he is getting their forms in order for the report and for whomever Sideswipe has convinced to come get him and Rodimus and vouch for them. Much sooner than he thought, Strongarm is informing him that the mech who can take custody for both speedsters is here. Turning over the forms so Sideswipe and Rodimus can sign them, Ultra Magnus escorts them downstairs to the lobby. 

Before Ultra Magnus even sees who this patient bot is, the cargo convoy can smell the familiar soft aromatic polish that easily overpowers the freshly cleaned offices and the lingering smell of brewed energon in the precinct. 

And he’s not the only one to notice.

Rodimus whips around to glare at Sideswipe, his optics full of fear and betrayal, while Sideswipe has his usual cautious grin for when he is the reason for Sunstreaker’s temper erupting. 

Which Ultra Magnus knows it would be. Sunstreaker is scheduled to oversee the first sol of planning for the newest mineral and crystal space in central Iacon today. Ultra Magnus has signed off on the road blocks around the park for the artist and his team only a few sols prior. 

While both twins have tempers, Sunstreaker’s is legendary and vitriolic, but that does not take away from the former frontliner’s dutiful nature. When given an assignment, Sunstreaker finishes it with excellence. Which was one of the reasons he has been commissioned by their fledgling government to design and lead a team to create more crystal spaces and decorative murals to liven up Iacon. 

Ultra Magnus can only hope Sunstreaker was taking a break when he received the message from Sideswipe. He doesn’t think he can handle a Twins’ brawl right now.

But his hopes are dashed as they round the corner into the Enforcers’ Lobby to find a furious Sunstreaker. The lights bouncing off his finish make him look like a solarstorm swept star and the fuming only gets worse the closer they get. Ultra Magnus can remember the few times the yellow twin was interrupted during his downtime during the War, as he usually ended up in his or Prowl’s office as they laid out disciplinary probation and punishments for his uncalled actions towards his fellow soldiers.

"Sunny. Hey — "

The slap to the back of Sideswipe’s helm rings loudly throughout the precinct and is nothing new between the two, nor is the usual muttered ‘don’t call me that’. Though Sunstreaker has uttered it with much more venom, optics blazing a furious blue, and stunning the bustling room of Enforcers processing the other rowdy deviants they have been dealing with.

"Sunstreaker. I ask that you don’t maim your brother."

"Don’t worry, Magnus, I won’t do it here." Sunstreaker growls at his twin nursing the tiny dent at the back of his helm.

"I would ask that it not be at all," Ultra Magnus says tiredly.

Squinting, the yellow terror glares up at him and says nothing, giving Ultra Magnus his answer loud and clear.

"Sunstreaker. I didn’t know he was calling you," Rodimus cuts in and that is when Ultra Magnus notices that his field and expression are full of remorse, "I’m sorry — "

"Well he did and you better be," Sunstreaker turns on the shorter mech, but his tone is subdued and his field reads more upset than angry compared to when he confronted his twin, "You know I have other things to do than drag you back — "

"It’s a frame up I tell you – No! No! Ow! Okay! Yes! It was my fault now let go!" 

Sideswipe confesses as Sunstreaker grabs hold of his twin’s audial horn and squeezes it warningly. Turning, he glares harshly at the nearest officer and demands in a deathly low voice for her to remove the wheel clamps. Sadly, it’s one of their new hires from their Federal Employee Exchange with the Neutral colonies, Requiem from Paradron. 

"Sunstreaker — "

"I asked nicely!" Sunstreaker snaps back.

"Your tone, citizen," he states sharply, his optics narrowing.

The twin’s heavy armor bristles, but Sunstreaker stays blissfully quiet and finally let’s go of his brother’s audial horn. Thankfully, Strongarm is in Ultra Magnus’ sights and he motions for his protégé to come help Requiem get the clamps off while Ultra Magnus has Sunstreaker sign off on the custody forms. He informs Sunstreaker that with this being Sideswipe’s fourth offense he must report for a mandatory ninety sols of community service, but this being Rodimus’ first he is getting off with a warning. In the meantime, the lobby gains some of the ambient noise and bustle that it had before. Lulled into a false sense of security Ultra Magnus fails to notice Rodimus’ expression, it quickly moving from contrite, to thoughtful, and finally landing on determined.

"I got it, Magnus. My worse half will be in tomorrow morning for his community service," Sunstreaker cuts in respectfully as he reads over the forms he just signed as Sideswipe is all but shoved out of the precinct by Strongarm, "If you really want him. I’ll watch over them until then," he says dryly before turning and walking towards the entrance too.

"You know," Rodimus starts with a Cheshire grin as he follows behind, "You don’t really need to watch me, since I’m an outstanding citizen."

"Really?" Leveling a doubtful look at the shorter mech.

But when Rodimus sees he has Sunstreaker’s attention, his optics glimmer with trouble and Ultra Magnus is immediately on high alert. That look never boded well for anything good.

"Really. Don’t you trust me?" Rodimus asks, smiling brightly and fluttering his spoiler.

Sunstreaker pauses to blankly stare at the other before moving to loom over him, smirking, "I trust... That you’re a troublemaker and it would be in our best interest if I kept my optics on you," he says smoothly. 

"Just your optics?" Rodimus replies with an equally suggestive tone.

As many of his Enforcers raise questioning optic ridges, Ultra Magnus turns about-face, tiredly digging his digits against his optics to massage around the protomatter. He is mentally exhausted and is sure he cannot handle another round of Rodimus and Sunstreaker attempted courting again at this moment. 

**Smack!**

The noise startles him, but when he turns around he wishes he hadn’t. Sunstreaker looks down at Rodimus with a smirk oozing smugness and Rodimus holds one servo to his aft in surprise before it morphs into a grin so undeniably victorious.

"Come on. I have things to do." Sunstreaker winks and confidently struts out of the precinct to silence as Rodimus bounces after, spoiler wiggling happily.

"Sir?" his lieutenant asks shyly.

"I’ll be in my office, Strongarm. No more visitors today."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Finishing the last of his third Midnight Monsoon, Ultra Magnus finds himself on the other end of two concerned looks. 

"I take it that today was rougher than usual." Thundercracker half-asks.

_They thankfully do not know the half of it._

"...It has been a rough couple of sols, yes. It seems like the citizens are out to make sure I am overwhelmed by all my duties, and I would not usually complain about my work, but the unnecessary...," sighing as the looks become sympathetic. "I would like to believe it’s not all a consequence, but..." closing his optics Ultra Magnus feels a brief wave of relief before the ache is back, "I apologize, this was supposed to be an enjoyable night, not filled with my rambling."

As their new lives settled into routine, Ultra Magnus was quite distraught to learn that his schedule didn’t overlap as much as he had first hoped with Thundercracker and Soundwave’s. Not only factoring in Vos’ three joor time difference, but the fluidity of where Soundwave is needed in either Kaon or Iacon makes it difficult to see both Thundercracker and Soundwave in the metal.

Mercifully, right now Harmonies is much quieter than the rest of the city. Yes, his announcement has seemed to moderate most of the citizens’ actions, but there are still the odd overly loud parties, large randomly organized lobbing matches that are interfering with traffic, or illegal races between friends on the vacant and newly built streets.

"I think you need to do a bit more relaxing than talking to us," Thundercracker remarks while Soundwave signals to a server and asks for a glass of coolant. Laying a comforting servo on top of his, Thundercracker half-smiles in sympathy, "Soundwave told me it’s been a bit much up here, but I didn’t think it would be like this. You didn’t need to come out if you were this tired."

"I enjoy talking to you both. It is relaxing and I will never tire of it."

Soundwave’s visor brightens as he gives a short shrug and Thundercracker smiles gratefully at him making a cooing noise, not dissimilar to some of the morning birds on Earth.

"Soundwave: Thoroughly flattered."

"I agree. And as sweet as that is, I think you need to give your processor a break," Thundercracker says softly as he pats his servo, "Maybe watch a movie or a show to turn off your processor, to relax yourself so you can go into recharge easier. I know Vos just got a new collection of syndicated shows." 

While some soldiers had saved some form of entertainment from before the War, most were lost or confined to only memory. Neutral colonies on the other hand had not only remade some that were considered classics, but also developed a wide new variety of shows, movies, and live-dramas to enjoy. As a lesser part of their trade agreement with the five colonies, syndicated shows had been delivered to restart Cybertron’s entertainment section and to provide some form of leisure activities to the rebuilding planet.

"What are your suggestions?" he asks as a server walks past to deliver the glass of coolant.

"What about ICT Crew?"

"I have seen an episode in passing at Elita-One’s. The comedy was hard for me to understand."

"Suggestion: The Dread?" 

"I did not care for the horror element nor the near constant helpless state of the characters. But the suspense was done well."

"Oh what about Re: Liege Maximo?"

Ultra Magnus isn’t sure what face he makes hearing of that urban fantasy drama, but it causes Thundercracker to bite his bottom lip to not laugh.

"Suggestion: Unknown Gears in the Machine?"

"Oh yes," Thundercracker exclaims, wings fluttering as he turns to Soundwave, "It was so well done. I love the twist —"

"I have not heard of that show." 

In an instant their table is deadly silent, but it takes a couple astroseconds for Ultra Magnus to realize that and by the time he does, he’s looking at two incredulous, borderline disappointed glares.

"You haven’t. And you were going to let me spoil it!" outrage crackles in Thundercracker’s field, startling him, but before Ultra Magnus can inquire why Thundercracker reacted in such a way, the Seeker is turning to Soundwave, "Please tell me you have the complete series?" Wings squirming harshly in the confined space of their booth.

"Series: Cued up at home. Perfect for viewing." Soundwave responds, his tone serious like a military operation.

"Excellent. Let’s go." 

And Ultra Magnus finds himself being lightly, but hurriedly, pushed from his seat and with Thundercracker at his back and Soundwave with a firm grip on his servo, he is being steered towards the doors.

"But —"

"Trust us, you’re going to love it."

"I do trust you."

And it isn't the ramblings of his overworked processor. While they haven’t known each other for millennia like he has known Optimus and Elita, Ultra Magnus can say he does trust Thundercracker and Soundwave a great deal. It is a surprise friendship, but one he cherishes. They understand him in a different way than his Amicae, but they also don’t ask for more than he knows how to give and are understanding of his disposition. Ultra Magnus knows he can trust them.

The insistent pushing-pulling stops before light pulses of happiness surround him and it’s almost too much before Ultra Magnus finds himself on the move again.

He follows Soundwave and transforms after the sub-compact changes into his small SUV form. But they don’t merge into traffic until after Soundwave sends Thundercracker his coordinates for his home. Grinning widely, Thundercracker waves goodbye and takes off in the direction of the boundary of Iacon proper. 

Driving along Ultra Magnus is glad he didn’t deactivate his fuel intake moderation chip and is more thankful for the coolant as it has woken him up a tad more. It’s a quiet drive, even though the night traffic is starting to grow, and noticing that, Ultra Magnus can’t help but start to worry about if he’ll have to increase the patrol for accidents and other possible incidents on different — An upwell of serenity from Soundwave flows back onto him and serves to pacify his processor and grateful Ultra Magnus returns the pulse.

They arrive at the outskirts of Iacon moments later and are greeted by Thundercracker. Though instead of vibrating with excited energy, the Seeker seems panicked.

"I’m so sorry," Thundercracker laments, "I didn’t think to ask first."

"Thundercracker: Did ask." Soundwave says calmly, stepping onto the sidewalk.

Thundercracker stares at the sub-compact for an astrosecond, before his wings hike up in understanding, "No, I asked if you had it and then jumped at the chance."

"Was it not a similar query and answer?" Soundwave asks, humor clear in his tone.

Before Thundercracker can say more, Soundwave breezes past him and up the few steps to his stout apartment building and starts to put in his housing code.

"He would have said so if he did not feel comfortable with us being here." Ultra Magnus tells Thundercracker.

"I just don’t want to be pushy," he says, his whole frame full of apprehension.

"I do not believe you have to worry about that," Ultra Magnus tries to calm Thundercracker, "Besides I am sure Soundwave would not have set this up if he was not excited to share with us, more so, me."

And as if to demonstrate his excitement, Soundwave opens the doors and actually makes the motion to usher them inside.

Soundwave escorts them down the first floor and to his apartment, the only light coming from the primed holo-projector. The faint light puts the room into relief and gives Ultra Magnus an idea of the size and width of the room without engaging his night-vision, but his sights are set on the couch. It is a dark color and very large, curving in one corner, most likely procured with the symbiotes in mind. He can easily imagine a squirmy set of symbiotes fighting and arguing for the best seat.

"Ceilings are higher than I thought, but it makes sense," Thundercracker mentions as he sits down on the right side of the couch, "For Laserbeak and Buzzsaw right?"

Nodding, Soundwave takes a seat on the left side, "Ravage: Also partial to high ledges."

"How can I forget," Thundercracker sighs, gleaming ruby optics rolling in annoyance until he catches sight of Ultra Magnus, "Ravage used to ‘play’ and see how many bots they could catch off guard."

"That seems adequate for an obsidian puma," Ultra Magnus says lightly as he goes to sit between the two, "Though I wonder. Are your symbiotes not making an appearance?"

"Strenuous work: Symbiotes tired out, resting," laying a servo over his glass front, "Ravage: Only one not present."

"Probably out hunting." Thundercracker mutters moodily, wings twitching while Soundwave straightens up, pride rolling off him while he starts the show.

As they make their way through the half joor episodes, Ultra Magnus has to admit the show is quite good. It is a very interesting mystery thriller with just a touch of horror that doesn’t overpower the show. The setting is that of a fictional micro-city where five sparklings and their sitter try to find one of their friends that seems to disappear into the lower levels of the city. But instead of finding their friend, they find a set of twins that they soon discover have outlier abilities. 

Meanwhile, the full-frames that were involved take a more direct approach than the sparklings’ use of myths and the vague information their sitter had. The main enforcer character is very diligent in not only doing her job well, but making time to investigate other ‘coincidences’ that surround the disappearance of the missing sparkling, making the smart decision to employ someone else to help her. The private detective she reached out to reminds Ultra Magnus greatly of Elita for her original cool exterior and sharp wit and glossa, always knowing the right thing to say. She is also very kind to the missing sparkling’s single creator and allows him to accompany her on her leads as he knows about his son’s demeanor and asks great questions that help further the investigation. 

But Ultra Magnus is quite sure he has missed some more important parts as he has started to doze off. Still, the plot is so compelling he doesn’t want to leave. He is also rather comfortably snug here as Soundwave is all but leaning on him and Thundercracker will lean closer during a quiet scene to whisper some trivia about the prop effects or the fact that the enforcer and the detective will start a romantic sub-plot because of the single creator’s meddling. 

With two excited and satisfied fields lightly buffeting and melding against his own, Ultra Magnus is content and more relaxed than he has been in sols, even with him getting the recommended amount of recharge. He could sit here for what feels like forever.

Thundercracker can’t help himself and turns to see Ultra’s reaction to finding out what happened to the young Williwaw, but what he sees instead has him cooing loudly over the soft volume. 

He only looks away from the sight when something moves on the other side of Ultra, which turns out to be a well-hidden Soundwave. Very briefly Thundercracker wishes he was smaller if only to snuggle up that close to Ultra. But when Soundwave gives him a judgmental stare, Thundercracker directs his optics upwards and then watches Soundwave’s response. The sub-compact looks up and then has the smallest of jolts, his servo slowly covering his battlemask, affection rolling off the usually collected field.

Ultra has slumped forward, with his servos in his lap, recharging quietly although his nasal ridge has scrunched up and his lips twitch at Thundercracker’s actions. And looking back to Soundwave they share a gaze, one that amounts to ‘Did you see that? That was adorable!’.

"It is late," Thundercracker whispers as he looks back to the sleeping giant.

"Current time: 27:45." Soundwave agrees.

"He’s been working really hard."

"The Police department has experienced a fifteen percent rise in activity."

"He looks so peaceful I would hate to wake him up. He really needs this."

"Soundwave: Will take care of him."

Hearing that, Thundercracker looks away from Ultra’s relaxed faceplates to Soundwave who seems unconcerned as he pauses the episode and stands up.

"Are you sure?" he asks as Soundwave goes to move a section of the couch closer to Ultra. 

"Positive. Soundwave: Very capable caretaker." 

"That’s true." he says softly as he stands.

Thundercracker doesn’t want to assume Soundwave will take care of Ultra all on his own, but he also doesn’t want to overstay his welcome, still feeling bad for inviting himself over.

"Thundercracker: Assist?" Soundwave asks as he pulls a large folded blanket from his subspace and lays it on the edge of the couch.

"Sure, but for what?"

"Posture: To compose Ultra Magnus for maximum comfort."

Rolling his optics at himself for not figuring that out, "Of course."

Thundercracker steps around Ultra and lifts one of his legs for Soundwave to push the couch under it and then lifts the other so Soundwave can move the rest of the couch under them. Soundwave is stronger than most give him credit for, but even he isn’t strong enough to move someone like Ultra. 

As Soundwave lays the thermal blanket over the cargo convoy, Thundercracker moves two of the smaller cushions behind Ultra’s helm and tenderly moves his helm back so the other won’t wake up with pain from bunched wires in his neck. But even when he knows Ultra will sleep comfortably, Thundercracker can’t stop staring at how peaceful Ultra looks. Soothing his thumb over Ultra’s cheek, Thundercracker has to tells himself to stop being mushy and weird. Standing, he notices that Soundwave’s back is turned to make sure the holo-vid system was turned off. Which was perfect because he didn’t need anyone to see him fawning over Ultra like some academy-bot.

Saying his goodbyes, Thundercracker leaves and walks a good couple blocks before he feels comfortable enough to take off so the sounds of his quieter sonic boom won’t wake Ultra up as he makes his way to the groundbridge nexus.

* * *

Thundercracker makes his way down the stairs lethargically and he’s once again glad he has today off as he arrived in the earlier joors of the morning. But his internal chronometer has been reset to wake him up at an earlier time after the four stellar cycles of working as Vosian’s Lead Archivist. And even though he has slept well and has not responsibilities today, Thundercracker still feels like something is missing, but cannot place his talon on it.

"Soooo," at the long drawn out vowel Thundercracker turns an indifferent gaze to Warp as he makes his way across the living room. 

The blue Seeker sighs, wishing that Star or Skyfire were here, preferably Skyfire since he always knows what to say. But he knows they are long gone, Star in legislation with his advisors and Skyfire at the labs, which means he is going to have to watch his glyphs so Warp doesn’t know he isn’t in the best of moods. With Warp, he will either lend a sympathetic audial or make more fun of him and neither sounds enticing just now.

As he gets closer, Thundercracker can’t help frowning in mild disappointment when he sees that Warp is eating an energon-dough the size of his own face and grinning roguishly.

"You got back super later. How was your date?" Moving his brow suggestively as he takes another large bite of his morning treat. 

Rolling his optics, Thundercracker walks around the table into the kitchen and to the dispenser to get his morning energon blend ready, something far healthier than what Warp is consuming.

"Not a date. Soundwave was there too," Thundercracker says softly, trying to not let his odd bad mood affect his Trinemate.

He bustles around the kitchen, pouring his energon into a pot, adding some plagioclase and red crystals for some extra flavor and puts it on to warm. 

"Just means you’re getting ambitious. I’m proud of you, TC."

"Ha!"

Now that is a thought! Soundwave would never want to be with him. The mech is solitary, except for his symbiotes of course, but he did value his privacy. Thundercracker doubts he would want anyone, especially him with his bouts of awkwardness, intruding on that. 

But Soundwave did invite them to his home last night without a second thought and, well, that can’t be overlooked. And Thundercracker can’t overlook how lately Soundwave has been more open, in his own way. He mentions certain preferences and dislikes now, his humor is much more obvious, and Thundercracker has been starting to see the concerned caregiver that the sub-compact is when his symbiotes tag along. It is all very different from the demeanor Soundwave showed during the War, but mostly everyone is turning out to be like that. 

And while before Thundercracker wouldn’t have thought he would be friends with the steely cool mech, that has happened. But still no, it is very unlikely that Soundwave would ever consider him like that, or if he ever considered anyone like that.

"It’s not – no. I’m not talking about this with you, Warp," Thundercracker says, shaking his helm, but he’s not feeling as down as he was before.

"It’s cause I’m right," Warp says with a triumphant grin.

A smile threatens to break forth as he pours his energon and Thundercracker has to mentally ask the universe why he thought it was a good idea to tell his Trine about his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick facts!  
> \- There has been a time skip, but only five years and the calendar that I'm half using is[here](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Gregevorian_Calendar). As for the _Progress 1_ it’s like the [Japanese era calendar](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_era_name). TFs are so long lived it probably makes it slightly easier to do things in eras than as a set 100 years.  
> \- Soundwave transforms into something similar to the little 2018 Nissan Juke because I think it’s cute and it fits (^◡^)  
> \- Cybertron is now a federation and each city-state governs itself in its own way instead of a single Senate, but there is a joint elected council with ambassadors from each city-state and micro-city that meets every vorn to make sure everything is working smoothly planetwide and if needed implement new laws to their constitution.  
> \- Ultra Magnus is both the head of the military and the police because Elita was supposed to be in charge of the military, but decided it would be more politically helpful to go back to Kalis (originally from Yuss, a micro-city of Kalis) to help Strika and be a part of the new Kalisian Stratocracy. So Magnus has two jobs until Strongarm is ready..... It will be a while.  
>   
> Music on Cybertron; I'm sure it would sound way more... “makes a vague hand-gesture and tries to think of a fancy word, but fail”... different, but I like to think vaporwave would be a good substitute.  
> \- The song that Optimus and Elita are busting a move to would be an 80's synth remix of Alice. The [bridge](https://youtu.be/7b4feMqLiFc?t=129) and the [end instrumental](https://youtu.be/7b4feMqLiFc?t=177) is the main part that had me dancing when I first heard it and that's what I imagine they were dancing to. Also now it’s a full instrumental if you want to take a [listen](https://youtu.be/9fmeFaCjK5M) ;)  
> \- As for the music Rodimus runs off to dance to it's this vaporwave [mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7YqU-7U_Wk), which is what I'd like to think would be the best choice for what the young Cybertronians are listening to. All of them are fun to listen too, but the tracks that I think Rodimus and his friends could be dancing to are from 11:07 to 24:58.  
>   
> Also kinda sorry for the cliffhanger, but not. See you all in April (≧ڡ≦)ﾉ


End file.
